Our Farewell
by Yuri Shibuya
Summary: This story is pretty much a not so typical YuuRam story. In the beginning it's more about bringing the two of them together, but as it continues it becomes a matter of life and death. OOC, complete
1. Wolfram

It was dark. I was staring out of the window, looking at the beautiful stars, almost as beautiful as the dark haired boy lying next to me. I smiled. I was so lucky, being engaged to Yuuri. He was so strong, having defeated Shinou Heika, even though for a while none of us thought we'd be seeing Yuuri again. But I was proud of him. I rolled over, looking at my fiancé.

"Yuuri," I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. He groaned in his sleep. For once he hadn't tried to get me out of his bed.

"_Night Wolfram,"_ he said before he went to sleep, even though I was already by his side. He'd seemed troubled, anxious even, like he had something on his mind. A small glint of hope found place inside me, may be he was falling for me after all.

I smiled to myself, thinking about our future wedding. _Mr. and Mr. Shibuya. Wolfram Shibuya. Shibuya Wolfram. _Would we share last name at all? May be we wouldn't have one. We were royal after all. What would Günter, Gwendal, Konrad and the others call me? Geika? Heika? I looked at Yuuri again.

"You make me so happy," I whispered, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

_I opened my emerald green eyes. The sun was rising__, warming up the room - it was morning. I looked all around me, looking for Yuuri. May be he was already up. _

_In the hall I heard laughter. A child's laughter, and I could clearly tell that this child was not Greta. I felt something on my body, something that felt like silk. I got up, looking down on myself. I was wearing a red, silk dress. _

'_Didn't I wear the pink one when I went to bed?' I thought. The door opened._

"_Geika." It was Gisela. _

'_Geika?' I thought. _

"_Geika, your son," she said. I looked at the boy who was holding her hand. He had black hair and black eyes, just like Yuuri. His eyes were big, and focusing on me. He smiled widely._

"_Hahaue," he screamed, running towards me. His scream was filled with joy. My eyes widened._

'_Hahaue?'_

* * *

I opened my eyes, remembering the weird dream I'd had during the night. Sunligt filled the room, warming up the room.. Hold on a second. I quickly got up.

"Yuuri!," I shouted, looking all around me to see whether I could spot him or not.

"Wolfram," I heard someone mumble. I looked to the left. "Wolfram there's no need to yell." Yuuri's face sunk into the pillow, making me snarl.

"Get up, wimp."

* * *

"Heika, Kakaa." Günter bowed, before leaving us to eat our breakfast. I looked at Yuuri, who as normal ate his breakfast watching the beautiful girls of New Makoku through the window.

"Cheater," I mumbled. He only had the guts to look at them, I had never seen Yuuri getting intimate with a girl. Not really with a guy either. And not that I wanted to, unless it was me of course.

All of the sudden, Yuuri's face lit up.

"I have to go," he said, getting up in a hurry.

"Where are you going? You haven't finished your breakfast," I replied. He grinned.

"This can't wait," he said. I was slightly shocked, Yuuri never left without finishing his breakfast.

"See you," he said before storming out.

"Even wimps needs breakfast," I mumbled to myself, hearing the door close behind him. I finished my breakfast and called for Günter, who normally cleaned up.

"Coming, Kakaa," I heard him yell from somewhere. I leaned onto the window frame, hearing how Günter's footsteps came closer, and closer.

I suddenly saw someone in the corner of my eye. Wait, that was Yuuri, wasn't it? I turned around quickly. Yes, there he was. Next to him stood a girl I'd never seen before. They were smiling and talking and for some reason my stomach was tightening up.

Without foreboding, Yuuri placed his hand on the girl's cheek. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he placed a kiss on her lips. I heard footsteps and someone enter the room. I quickly choked the tears.

"Kakaa." It was Günter, who'd arrived to clean up after Yuuri and me.

"Kakaa. I'm sorry for not arriving earlier, I met Anissina in the ha-" I bit my lip furiously.

"I don't care about the stupid plates!" I yelled.

"Kakaa.." Günter started, but I interrupted him.

"Get out of my way," I whispered.

"Kakaa.. You don't look well at all. Should I get Gisela? Or Gwendal, perhaps?" he asked.

"Get out of my way," I yelled, repeating the pervious sentence, making my way past him. It felt as if though my heart had been torn out from my chest, it hurt so much.

_Didn't I show you that I love you? __Do you not like the fact that I call you a wimp, a cheater? What's wrong with me, am I not pretty enough? Worthy of you? Was it something I didn't do? Or was it something I did wrong?_

Entering our.. No, Yuuri's room, I closed the door behind me. I sunk down, onto the floor. I could still feel the pain in my heart, I felt tears coming, tears which wanted to come out so badly. I tried choking them, but it didn't help. I cuddled my knees, sobbing slightly into them.

"Wolfram Kakaa.." a soft voice said. I quickly whipped my tears.

"Who's there?"

"Klara," a tiny voice replied. I looked up. Ah, Klara, one of the maids.

"My apologies, Kakaa," she said. "I was changing Yuuri Heika's sheets, I didn't know you'd show up."

"You are not the one who should apologise," I muttered under my breath.

"Kakaa?" I didn't answer. She sat down beside me.

"You don't look well at all. Should I call for Heika?"

I gasped. "No. No Heika. No Yuuri."

She nodded slowly. "Anyone else?" I cuddled my knees, shaking my head. She sighed.

"Not even Gwendal?" I hesitated.

"Konrad," I said. "Take me to Konrad."

"As you wish, Kakaa," she said and we both got up. She opened the door, leading me into the hall.

"At the moment Konrad is crossing swords with Geika, but I'm sure he won't mind seeing his younger brother."

I smiled. The Great Sage sure didn't know how to cross swords. I suddenly heard laughter, somewhere ahead of us.

"Heika, Lavinia," Klara said happily. I looked up, seeing Yuuri walking towards us. And beside him.. Beside him walked the girl he kissed.


	2. Yuuri

"Yuuri, why can't you understand?" Wolfram yelled. "I don't want to join you for dinner!"

"Wolfram, you've hardly eaten during the week. Gwendal is worried, you need food," I replied calmly.

"Ah, Gwendal did," Wolfram snarled. "So it wasn't because you care yourself, huh? Might have guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself."

I felt like I was going to explode. I felt anger rise inside me. He was being so.. So impossible.

"That's it! What the hell are you on about?" I yelled.

"Hmph," was his reply.

"Wolfram von Bielefe-" Günter suddenly appeared in the corner of my eye. He stood in a weird position, wearing sunglasses. A strange light appeared from above him.

"Günter!" I said angrily. I was really annoyed now, especially with Wolfram. "How much did you hear?"

Günter smiled and out of nowhere, music could be heard. Günter opened his mouth, starting to sing.

"Ooh you touch my talala mmh my ding ding dong."

My mouth dropped wide open, and whilst singing Günter was dancing. The lights went out and he bowed slightly. He turned around, leaving me alone with Wolfram.

I looked at Wolfram to see the expression of his face, but he was gone.

_What the hell just happened?_

-

I played with my food, looking down. I wasn't really looking at anything, but everyone's eyes had to focus on something, even though they weren't really focusing either.

"Not eating either, Heika?" I heard Gwendal say. "Don't become as foolish as my little brother."

My mind focused on Wolfram. He had been acting strange the last week. He wasn't the only one, Günter had also been acting weird earlier. Then again, that wasn't new.

"Wolfram has seemed troubled lately," Konrad said. "As if something's on his mind."

'_What might that be?__' _ I asked myself. I'd never seen Wolfram acting this strange before.

"Has he spoken to you, Heika?" Gwendal interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I said. "Oh yes. No, he hasn't mentioned anything. Then again, he's not the only one acting weird, Günter was performing a song earlier."

"Probably what we call Günter-mode," Konrad smiled.

"G-G-G-G-Günter mode?!" I yelled in shock, getting up. Was this another weird custom of New Makoku? No, it couldn't be, Günter was just one person after all, and I doubted that the past servants in Günter's place had had a 'special mode.'

"It's just a mood he gets into, Heika. Nothing to worry about." Konrad was smiling wider than ever. I sat back down.

"If you say so," I sighed. This world was so confusing. Modes, knives, cheek slapping and whatnot. At least the Günter mode had been entertaining. As for the knife I picked up so long ago, it had been challenging, but interesting at the same time. As for the slapping proposal..

"Well I'm off." Gwendal got up. Konrad nodded, and Gwendal left the room.

"I'm off too, Heika. You should eat, though," he said. He was just about to leave, but stopped when he saw the expression on my face.

"What's the matter, Yuuri?"

"I'm worried about Wolfram," I replied. "I thought he might have talked to Gwendal but obviously not."

"May be you shouldn't worry too much. Wolfram is not a very talk active person after all. May be it's 'that time of the month,'" he laughed slightly.

Seeing the expression on his face, it felt like something wasn't right. As if there was something else, like he knew what was wrong with Wolfram.

"If you say so," I replied, instead of saying what was on my mind.

-

From behind a column, I watched Lavinia cleaning the floors in one of the halls. Oh boy was she beautiful. Her long, beautiful fingers holding the broom, her blonde, soft hair curled up perfectly, surrounding her breasts. Her perfectly shaped lips, smiling widely as her chocolate brown eyes looked at me.

"Heika," she said. I walked towards her smiling.

"Don't call me Heika."

"As you wish.. Heika," she giggled. I giggled as well, wrapping my arms around her slim body.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have to call you Geika from now on," I whispered on her lips.

"Yuuri I'm still just a maid," she giggled. I smiled and pressed my lips against hers.

"Heika.. Heikaaaaaaa!" I gently pushed Lavinia away from me.

"Who on earth.." she said, but Günter's appearance interrupted her.

"Heika," he said, seeing me.

"Hi, hi Günter," I replied, adding a nervous smile.

"Heika. Have you forgotten about your homework? I was supposed to help you around now. Is it because you hate me? Is it? How unfortunate I am.."

"Günter that's not it at all," I said trying to calm him down.

"Then it's because you don't care about me," Günter sobbed.

"No, no, Günter. Lets go study now," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Heika," Günter bowed. He then saw Lavinia.

"Please return to your duties, young lady. There is yet a lot to be done."

"Of course, Kakaa," she replied. I watched her walking down the hall, missing her already.

"Heika," Günter said. "Please."

I nodded, and followed him to the library.

-

Later that night, I returned to my room after studying with Günter, crossing swords with Yozak, jogging with Konrad and spending time with Ken at Shinou's temple. I didn't even know what to call it anymore, the temple. After Shinou's spirit was gone, a lot had changed in New Makoku. Not that I noticed, but apparently that was what people were talking about.

"Wolfram what are you doing?" I said, seeing the blonde haired boy messing around in my wardrobe.

"Finding my clothes. I'm moving out," he replied.

"Why?" I asked. Wolfram had always insisted on staying as close to me as possible, day or night. Thinking about it, he had kept a distance during the last week. Something was definitely going on.

"Figure it out yourself, wimp." He picked up his pink night gown and a few more clothes. Before leaving the room, he gave me an ugly glare. I heard the door slam behind me. I sighed. Whatever it was, it was not like I could do something about it anyway.

I sat down by the window, looking out. It was beautiful outside, full moon with stars surrounding it. I was thinking about Lavinia. I smiled. Even though we'd only known eachother for two weeks, she was amazing. I loved taking her around to places she'd never been before, she was always so excited. She had only been in New Makoku for two weeks after all, still it felt as if though I'd known her my whole life. I wonder what it would be like, marrying her and having kids in the future. Still, it was too soon for that, I didn't even wanna think about it.

Then, my mind suddenly switched to Wolfram. He was my fiancé, but was he serious about it? The proposal had been an accident after all, but Wolfram seemed to have developed some, I don't know, feelings for me lately. Well, before he started acting strange that was, nowadays he'd leave at an instant if he saw me. He was avoiding me for some reason, a reason I had yet to find out. Then I thought about what Konrad had said.

"_May be you shouldn't worry too much. Wolfram is not a very talk active person after all. May be it's 'that time of the mo__nth.'''_

I had to laugh. The 'that time of the month' thing was rather amusing. He was probably right, I worried too much. Wolfram had always been kinda aggressive, towards me anyway.

I opened the window, feeling fresh wind tracing along my face. I smiled and closed my eyes, with one person on my mind only.


	3. Lavinia

I let the warm wind breeze through my hair. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. I opened my eyes and smiled. I definitely understood why Yuuri loved New Makoku so much, it was such a beautiful city. I blushed, thinking of Yuuri. He was a really great guy, just like I'd always heard before moving to New Makoku. He brought peace to the land, protected us all, and he was also my soon – to – be boyfriend, I hoped.

"Lavinia." Someone was calling my name.

"Lavinia," she spoke again. It was Doria.

"We have a lot of work to do in the garden today, we better get on with it."

"My apologies," I replied. "Where is Klara this morning?"

Doria laughed.

"As you know, or should know, she is busy in the kitchen this morning, preparing Gwendal Kakaa's breakfast as usual."

"That's right," I smiled. I hadn't told anyone about me and Yuuri yet. It was too soon, we hadn't known eachother very long after all. But still, there was something about him that made my heart beat faster.

"Speaking of Gwendal, I heard he is finding you a proper job," she said.

"He is?" I asked surprised.

"Yes."

"But I already have a job, I'm a maid here. Like yourself."

"There's no need to worry, Lavinia," she smiled. "You're not fired."

"Then what?" I asked confused.

"Well since you're pretty new there has been no time yet to localize you somewhere regular. Like, I'm in the garden with Dorcas, Günter works for Yuuri Heika, Klara for Gwendal.."

"Oh I see," I said interrupting her. "So I'll be like someone's maid, working under one person?"

She smiled.

"It's not as hard as it sounds like. Anyway, someone has to take care of the plants in this garden, should we start?"

-

The Blood Pledge Castle garden had to be the biggest, most beautiful garden in the world. I enjoyed working here every morning with Doria, and sometimes Dorcas, but I still couldn't wait for my promotion. Serving someone personally would be a new experience, and I was looking for to it. I carefully traced my fingertips down a beautiful rose, remembering mine and Yuuri's conversation last night.

"_They're beautiful," I said. Yuuri smiled softly._

"_This little spot of the garden is yours," he replied._

"_Mine?"_

_He took me by the hand, and lead me to the biggest, most beautiful rose I had ever seen._

"_See it?" he asked. I nodded in reply._

"_Every afternoon after training, I come down here, to this little spot of roses," he said._

"_I sit right here, looking at this rose, thinking of you. It's not nearly as beautiful as you are, though."_

I smiled, thinking about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Doria's voice interrupted me.

"Me?" I said, confused at first. "Oh nothing."

She smirked.

"Come on, I'm a woman as well aren't I?"

I blushed.

"Well there is this special someone.." I begun.

"Is he handsome? Is he hot? Is he nice, caring, strong?" she asked, all stary eyed.

"He is," I replied.

"Spill the beans woman," she smiled.

"We are sort of together.. I mean no, we are not together yet. I hope he sees me in the same way I see him though. I think he is, but I'm not sure. I mean.. Oh god, what do I mean," I said, mentally kicking myself. Doria laughed.

"Oh boy, aren't you just so in love." I blushed madly.

"It's not like that. We have only known eachother for the short time I've been living here after all."

"Does it matter?" she said. "As long as he loves you and you love him it doesn't matter if you've known him for an hour or a year."

"I guess you're kinda right," I replied. "I knew he was special the first time I saw him. There's just something about him that makes my heart beat faster."

"Well, I am excited to meet this rare gentleman at some point."

I froze.

"..But of course not yet," she laughed. "I will leave you lovebirds alone, but one day, you have to introduce us."

I smiled. If Yuuri really intended to be with me, she would know sooner or later anyway.

-

We had finished in the garden an hour ago, Doria and I, and I was busy with the newly washed laundry. I was hoping Klara would finish her duties at Gwendal's soon, so we could catch up and chat, just the two of us like every afternoon. I then heard the sound of sword crossing.

"You have learned, Heika," I heard Konrad's voice say.

"Thanks to you and Wolfram my skills are improving," I heard another familiar voice say. "You won't win that easily. And how many times have I told you not to call me Heika?"

_Yuuri._

I waved at Yuuri, hoping he'd seen me. He smiled and waved back, and I was just about to walk over to them when I heard someone call my name.

"Lavinia?"

I turned around, seeing Günter.

"Gwendal wants to see you right away. Please follow me," he said, getting ready to leave. This was it. My promotion. I was so excited.

"As you wish, Kakaa."

-

"Lavinia," the tall, handsome, dark haired guy said as I entered the room. However, he didn't seem pleased to see either me or Günter. May be the rumors I'd heard about his mood were true after all.

"May be I should come back later Kakaa, you seem bus-"

"If I had been, I wouldn't have called you," he replied simply.

"Don't worry about Gwendal's mood, he was born angry," Günter whispered in my ear. I choked the giggle that was about to escape my lips.

"Günter, you may leave us." Günter nodded, and disappeared.

"This way," Gwendal said, opening the door. He lead me through a long corridor which seemed to never end. Then again this was a castle, corridors were supposed to be long.

We suddenly stopped in front of a door. Gwendal knocked.

"Anue."

I heard someone stumble inside the room.

"Excuse my brother's mood, he has been very ill lately," Gwendal told me, and the door opened.

"What do you want?" the blonde haired boy in front of us asked. Even though I'd never seen him in real life before, I recognized him straight away. Wolfram von Bielefeld.

He looked from Gwendal, to me. His already annoyed eyes turned into an ugly glare.

"You," he wheezed. I gave him a confused look.

"Lavinia, this is my younger brother Wolfram von Bielefeld, Wolfram this is Lavinia Maddox."

"What is she doing here?" Wolfram asked his brother. He was clearly annoyed.

"I thought I told you to not disturb me under any circumstanses, and I especially," he said pointing a finger at me, "I especially don't accompany low lives like her."

I sighed. I had heard of Wolfram's childish-ness, and he just confirmed that childish was a word describing him perfectly. He didn't even know me.

"She is not here by coincidence," Gwendal's calm voice said. "She is here to replace Lina."

Wolfram's facial expression changed.

"What did you say?" Gwendal nodded.

"She is your new maid."


	4. Chapter Four

I was sitting on the edge of my bed. I yawned. The sun was burning through the curtains who had been closed ever since Lina left this room. I didn't care, I doubted seeing flowers, grass and the blue sky would make everything alright, even though Konrad had suggested I saw nature more. Hopefully he hadn't told Yuuri what we discussed a week ago. However I kind of wanted Yuuri to know how I felt, but on the other side I didn't. Someone entered the room.

"Good morning, Kakaa," a careful, girly voice said. I didn't reply.

"Feeling better today?" Lavinia pushed the curtains aside and opened the window, letting the sun brighten the ever so dark room.

"Slightly," I replied. I wasn't really feeling better at all, especially having her.. _That _ in my room.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"I will eat breakfast with my fiancé, like every morning," I replied, strangely calm.

"As you wish," she said, leaving the room.

I sighed, lifting my pink night gown over my head. I threw it on the bed, and pulled on my blue pants. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lavinia enter the room. I turned around facing her, she had a weird facial expression. Her eyes were shaking slightly, I hardly noticed.

"I am to escort you to Yuuri Heika.. I mean, your fiancé right away, as you wished." She closed her eyes. I studied her for a minute or two. No wonder Yuuri liked her, she was gorgeous. Big, chocolate brown eyes, long, blonde hair.

"I'll be along in a minute, wait outside," I ordered. She left and I finished getting dressed. I took a deep breath, preparing to meet Yuuri who I hadn't seen around much lately. Probably because we had eaten separately. Thinking about it, it was not as if we spent time together other than eating. Well of course we did, but never alone. Except breakfast.

I got up and went outside where Lavinia was waiting.

"Kakaa," she greeted. I forced a smile.

"Heika is waiting."

She turned around to lead the way, but I stopped her.

"Lavinia," I said. "You look rather pale. I know where me and Yuuri have breakfast, I'll go there myself. You can take the day off after you've cleaned my room."

"As you wish, Kakaa. Thank you," she smiled.

"No need to thank me," I said, trying not to sound harsh.

-

I found my way to where Yuuri was sitting. He was looking out of the window as usual, looking like he was waiting for something. He sighed. He obviously hadn't noticed me.

"Yuuri," I said softly.

"Wooaaaah!" he screamed, jumping behind the chair. I sat down in the chair next to his.

"Oh, Wolfram. It's just you," he said, sounding dissatisfied. Hearing him say it like that hurt a little, but I kept my straight face as usual.

"Did you expect anyone else?" I asked calmly.

"No, not at all," he said, laughing nervously.

"_Obviously not," _ I thought to myself, taking a bite of the bread on the plate in front of me. Yuuri sat down again, his eyes seemed to be longing for something. I hated it, wishing I was a gorgeous girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. The breakfast went by, none of us saying a word.

"Well I'm done for," Yuuri suddenly said, leaning back.

"Then we're two," I said, looking down. Thoughts were crossing my mind, questions I wanted to ask him, now that we were finally alone. To hell with it, this could be my only chance.

"Yuuri.."

"Heika," I heard someone say.

"Heika, Kakaa. Are you done eating?" It was Günter.

"Yep," Yuuri said. "You did say you had finished, didn't you, Wolfram?" I nodded in reply.

"Well then, lets clean up this me- I mean, these plates," Günter laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Heika, Konrad is waiting outside." Günter grabbed the so called mess and disappeared. I bit my lower lip, and Yuuri got up.

He was just about to leave the room when he said my name.

"Wolfram." I looked up.

"Yes?"

"What were you gonna say before Günter interfered?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing that can't wait," I said. He smiled.

"See you later." I watched him leave, and slumped onto the chair. The day hadn't even started, but I was exhausted. I was too tired to think, too tired to cry, even too tired to get up.

"Wolfram," a dark voice suddenly said. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was Gwendal, and I hadn't even noticed him enter.

"Anue," I replied, still not looking at him. "Can I do something for you?"

He sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Look at me," he said calmly. I slowly looked into his eyes.

"What is it, Gwendal?"

"I'm worried about you, little brother," he replied. "I can see sadness in your eyes."

"You're imagining things, I'm just fine," I replied shortly. He shook his head.

"I don't buy it." Suddenly something inside me exploded. I got up.

"I don't care what you buy and what you don't! Stop worrying about me, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?!" I sunk down, onto the floor. "I'm fine.." I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. I desperately tried to stop them, but without succeeding.

"Wolfram." Gwendal's voice was soft.

"You have a brother who's very fond of you. It's natural for me to be worried."

I nodded slowly, and he ran his fingers through my blonde hair.

-

"Do you believe in dreams, anue?" I asked. We were watching Yuuri and Konrad crossing swords. Yuuri was getting really good at it.

Gwendal shook his head.

"There is a reason why people's hope are called dreams. Dreams are how we want things to be, not necessarily how things really are."

I nodded in reply.

"_Geika, your son."_

"_Hahaue!" the boy screamed, running towards me._

"What are you thinking?" Gwendal's voice interrupted my thoughts. I bit my lip, looking at Yuuri.

"Anue.. Do you think.. Do you think we'll really get married? Yuuri and I, I mean."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course. Yuuri is too much of a caring guy to let you down."

I closed my eyes.

"So that's the only reason, you mean."

"I didn't mean it like that, Wolfram. If he weren't to actually go through with it, wouldn't you guys have split up long time ago?"

Gwendal had a point, but he had no idea what was really going on after all. However, hearing him talk like this, hearing him say it, made me somewhat happier. After all Gwendal didn't often act all nice towards anyone.

"Thanks," I whispered. Gwendal looked from me to Yuuri.

"You really do care for him, don't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yuuri means the world to me."

-

I was knitting in my room when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said, not taking my eyes off the wool.

"So Gwendal taught you how to knit," someone laughed. I turned around, seeing Yuuri.

"Yuuri," I said, somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright," he replied. "You have been acting weird lately." I nodded in reply, and continued knitting.

"Is it because Lina is not around anymore?" he asked, patting my shoulder.

"I guess," I replied. He smiled.

"And no one has replaced her yet and you have to clean up your room by yourself? Is that why you're sulking?"

"Do you really think I'm like that?" I asked calmly.

"No.. No, I didn't mean it like that, Wolfram." His eyes were fixed upon me, but I didn't return the favour.

"Actually Gwendal found me a new maid. Her name is Lavinia," I said, stealing a quick glance off Yuuri. His face fell and his smile disappeared.

"Lavinia?" He removed his hand off my shoulder.

"Is something in the matter, Yuuri?" I asked harshly. He shook his head in reply. He was now looking at his hands.

"Then don't act like something is." He obviously didn't like knowing Lavinia was my personal maid. A moment of silence passed by, before he suddenly spoke up.

"Anyway, I, I just came to check if you were alright, and I did that so yeah. Goodnight, Wolfram." He got up.

"Night Yuuri," I replied, not looking at him.


	5. Chapter Five

"Lavinia," I said happily, seeing her. She turned around, her facial expression making the smile disappear from my face.

"Heika," she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just thinking may be we should spend some time together, I haven't seen you around for the last two days."

"My apologies Heika, I-"

"Don't call me that," I said simply. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I can't right now, my day with Lord von Bielefeld has just started." I looked down, feeling the disappointment raise inside me.

"Alright," I replied. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They weren't the same happy eyes I was so used to.

"Lavinia," I whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?" She gently pushed me away.

"Nothing's wrong, Heik- I mean, Yuuri," she replied. "I have to go." Without even looking at me, she left the spot in a hurry. I sighed. Something was definitely going on.

-

The dinner slowly went by. It was like I'd been sitting there for hours, and I hadn't even touched my food. I couldn't stop thinking about Lavinia, her eyes earlier. They had been filled with such sadness. Not really sadness either, something.. Something else. I couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Heika." Konrad's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I looked up.

"Are you alright? You haven't touched your food." I shook my head.

"Not really, no."

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered.

"Don't call me a wimp," I shouted.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout, **Heika**," he replied. I didn't like the tone in his voice. I was about to reply, but Konrad stopped me.

"Heika. Don't blame Wolfram. As we all know he hasn't been feeling too good lately, he is.. Going through a hard time."

"I feel sick." Wolfram's voice was suddenly soft.

"I'll have you removed from your duties," Gwendal said.

"Hey, am I not the one to-" I started, but Konrad interrupted me.

"Please forgive me Your Majesty, but it's your duty to look after Wolfram. He is your fiancé after all, and he is obviously not feeling well." His face had an expression of anger, and his voice were cold. The way he said 'fiancé' sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay," I replied. He was right after all.

I looked at Wolfram, who looked back. He was paler than usual, and he had bags under his eyes. It was obvious that the young prince hadn't been sleeping well. His lips shaped into a small smile.

"Excuse me," he said, getting up. He disappeared and I was left alone with Konrad and Gwendal. Konrad who usually talked to me about everything and nothing, was for once quiet. I was still sort of shocked from earlier.

"_He is your __**fiancé **__after all."_

"Sitting around here all day looking at the miserable face of yours won't do anything good," Gwendal suddenly said, referring to both me and Konrad.

"That's probably true," I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something, Heika?" Konrad asked, as Gwendal went off somewhere.

"Nothing at all," I smiled nervously. "Shall we go practise, then?"

Konrad smiled, making me feeling somewhat safer.

"Not today Heika. It would be better if you stayed here, looking after Wolfram."

"L-Looking after Wolfram?" I asked, confused.

"He is your fiancé, Yuuri. And no matter what you might think, you are important to him. Just don't forget it." He got up.

"If you need anything I'll be in Gwendal's office."

With that he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. However, that didn't last long, for as soon as Konrad was gone, a stressed Günter appeared in the door.

"Heika, my apologies," he said. It sounded like he'd been in a hurry.

"Why are you apologising?" I asked.

"For not being here be, before," he said, the words stumbling out of his mouth.

"Before?"

"Cleaning up," he said, suddenly getting all stressed again. He ran from plate to plate, quicker than a cat would catch a mouse.

"Calm down, Günter," I laughed.

"Heika.. Oh, Heika," he said, slapping himself. "I didn't notice. You're not finished, are you? Here, let Günter handle this."

He sat down beside me. He grabbed the nearest fork and smiled.

"Say aaah."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Say aaah," Günter repeated, trying to force the fork into my mouth.

"Günter," I screamed. "What are you planning to do?"

"Feeding you, Heika." He smiled widely. I sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Open up widely, Your Majesty."

I was just to open my mouth when someone shouted Günter's name.

"Günter! Where are you Günter?" The voice was familiar, there was no doubt about who it was. Anissina. Günter's face turned white.

"She's here, she's, she's here!" he yelled, getting up in a hurry.

"Please excuse me Heika, I'll clean this lot up as soon as she's found Gwendal." With that, Günter left the room faster than I could reply. I giggled. So that was the reason why Günter had seemed so stressed.

-

I entered Wolfram's room. The blonde was sleeping. I was kind off glad, had he been awake he'd probably come up with one of his sarcastic comments, and I really wasn't in the mood for them. I sat down on the edge of his bed. A half filled cup of tea was on the table next to it. It suddenly hit me how strange it was, not having Wolfram waking me up in the middle of the night. I wondered why he'd suddenly decided to move out from our.. I mean, my room.

I looked down on the sleeping Wolfram, smiling slightly. He was pretty cute, asleep. His blonde hair was surrounding his face perfectly, and he made slight snoring sounds. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong with you, Wolfram?" I asked myself. Wolfram was never sulking over such long period of time, and it worried me.

"Yuuri," he mumbled, turning around in sleep.

"Yuuri," he mumbled again. No, this voice belonged to someone else. This voice belonged to.. I looked up, seeing Lavinia standing next to me. I hadn't even noticed her come in.

"Lavinia," I said, rather surprised. She smiled, but her eyes still had the same expression as earlier; sadness. Or was it worry?

"Yuuri we need to talk.. It would be better if we discussed this not watching over Wolfram Kakaa," she said. I nodded and got up. We went out in the hall and she carefully closed the door.

"Is he getting any better?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Hardly any change." I nodded. I could see on her face that she was ready to ask me something, it was if though she couldn't bring herself to it. I smiled.

"Go on Lavinia. Ask already." She bit her lower lip, and I stopped smiling. It was obviously serious.

"Heika.. Yuuri.." she started, and closed her eyes. "Are you really engaged to Lord von Bielefeld?"

At that point, I didn't know what to say. It was as if the world stopped, and her and I were the only sign of existence. If I told her the truth, what would happen? Would she end the relationship, or what should I call it, understanding we had? Would we stop seeing eachother? I hesitated for what seemed like ages, however I figured out that telling the truth would be the best thing to do. She could ask anyone to confirm the engagement after all, everybody knew about it, according to Wolfram at least.

"It's true," I said, chewing my lower lip. It was done, said. I looked down.

"It's true. But, but it's not what it looks like." I raised my head, looking at her. 

"_Even so, his mother is still a human, right?" Wolfram asked. He was clearly annoyed with the situation. _

"_She's probably just some insensitive, immoral nobody."_

_That was it, it felt as if my head was gonna explode. Who did he think he was, insulting someone elses mother like that? If it hadn't been for his pretty face, I'd have punched him, but I instead slapped him as hard as I could._

"It was an accident."

"An accident..?" she asked, carefully.

"The proposal. Wolfram, he said something he shouldn't have. I didn't know slapping another guy, or a girl was a proposal at that time, so I slapped him as hard as I could."

"I see," she whispered. "It still doesn't change anything, accident or not, you are engaged. I'm sorry Yuuri, but we can't see eachother anymore. Not without Wolfram knowing."

"Okay," I replied, looking down, not really knowing what to say. So this was the reason why Lavinia had been acting so strange.

"You're right," I said, breaking the silence. She looked up.

"What?"

"You're right," I spoke again. "We can't see eachother anymore without Wolfram knowing."


	6. Revealed

I was nervously walking around in my office, thinking of how to tell Wolfram about me and Lavinia. I had realised a while ago that Wolfram had developed some kind off feelings for me, but had ignored the facts and believed he had the same opinions as me about the proposal; that it was a failure. He obviously didn't, and on the top of it all the blonde hadn't been feeling well lately. Would this make him feel worse? I found myself staring into the mirror, coughing.

"Wolfram," I said to the mirror, pretending my reflection was Wolfram.

"Wolfram, I have to tell you about me and Lavi.." No, that wouldn't work.

"Hi Wolfram. We have to talk about the proposal." I sighed. It was useless, it had nothing to do with the proposal at all, it had to do with me and Lavinia.

"Wolfram.." I started, but Günter's voice interrupted me.

"Heika," he said happily.

"Günter," I said, laughing nervously. I hadn't noticed him come in.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to observe that Heika is talking to himself," Günter replied. I scanned him. Yes, he had missed my words, otherwise he would be all over the place, screaming and asking about Lord Wolfram. I noticed he held a pile of paper in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. Günter smiled.

"These are documents that needs your signature, Heika." I gasped.

"All of those? You can't be serious. I'm busy anyway, I'm practising-"

"The sooner the better, right?" His smile was wider than ever. I sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped." He handed me the pile and bowed.

"Excuse me, Heika," he said before leaving the room.

-

After signing the documents, I was left in my own little world yet again. At the moment the only thing on my mind was Wolfram. I had to tell him, but when? He was ill after all, may be hearing this would make him worse. Or was that selfish of me? I didn't really know how much Wolfram cared about me, showing emotion wasn't one of his strong sides. I knew he would refuse ending the engagement 'cause he wanted to keep his pride, may be he wouldn't care otherwise. Then I remembered what Günter had said.

"_The sooner the better, right?"_

"Right, Günter." I said to myself. I got up, ready to leave for Wolfram's room, when I suddenly panicked. I had not idea what to say whatsoever. Love, who needed it? It had only caused trouble in my life so far. What if I hurt Wolfram? I didn't wanna do that. But I didn't want to be with him either. I wanted to be with Lavinia. Yes, yes I did. Wolfram had to know.

I opened the door when a stressed Günter suddenly ran into me.

"Ouch, Günter," I said, rubbing my bleeding nose.

"My apologies Heika, are you hurt? Oh god you're bleeding, tissue, tissue." The man was literally having one of his not so unknown panic attacks.

"Calm down, Günter, I'm alright," I said, adding a smile so that he would stop worrying. "Why the rush, anyway? Is Anissina chasing you again?" Günter laughed.

"No, Heika. I just remembered that I'd left you in here with the paper work. Did you sign all the documents?"

"I did," I replied. "You were right Günter. The sooner the better." He smiled.

"Heika," he said, before leaving again. I sighed, and headed for Wolfram's room.

-

Wolfram's room came closer and closer. For each step I took, my feet felt more and more like jelly. I stopped in front of his door and was just about to knock, when I backed down. Wolfram was right. I was a wimp. It was just, I had no idea what to say, how to act, what to do once I saw him. I started walking around in circles outside his room.

"Hi Wolfram," I said to myself. "I have a thing going on with your maid."

That sounded too.. Too easy. I couldn't just end an engagement for 'having a thing going on' with someone, could I? I'd never imagined finding the right thing to say was such a hard thing to do. It had to sound nice, my voice had to be soft, and I had to assure him that there was nothing wrong with him, but that I thought of him as a brother, not a fiancé or boyfriend. Or husband.

"Having trouble, Heika?" a soft voice from behind me said. I froze. _Lavinia. _I turned around, and there she was.

"I know why you're here," she said. "If you're thinking about telling Lord von Bielefeld about us, I think you should wait. Him and Greta are reading in his room."

I nodded in reply. I hadn't seen my daughter for a while.

"What exactly are you planning to tell him?" she asked. She seemed happy, considering the circumstances. She wasn't the one who had to tell Wolfram about us, after all. Personally I wasn't feeling too good.

"I don't really know yet," I said, scratching my hair. She smiled softly.

"Why don't you practise with me?" My face felt numb.

"With you?" I asked.

"Yes. Go on. Pretend I'm Wolfram," she said. I sighed.

"Hi, Wolfram," I started. I didn't know what else to say, and I could see Lavinia was waiting for more.

"Hi, Wolfram," I said again. "The thing is.. I wanna talk to you about something. I've got the hots for.."

"The hots for?" Lavinia said, interrupting me. It obviously wasn't the right thing to say.

"Start over." I nodded.

"Hi, Wolfram. The thing is, I've got feelings for.."

"Feelings? How strong?" she asked. I smiled.

"Well Wolfram.. If you really wanna know.. I'm in love with Lavinia." She gasped and I was about to place a kiss on her lips when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Yuuri." It was Wolfram. I turned around, staring right into his emerald green eyes. He was wearing his pink night gown which he never seemed to take off these days, and his blonde hair was hanging like a cloud around his head.

"Daddy Yuuri," a happy voice said. I bent down, opening my arms to catch Greta who came running towards me.

"You may escort Greta to her room," Yuuri told Lavinia. His voice was cold and hard. Had he observed what I was about to do?

"Do I have to?" Greta asked, looking at Wolfram.

"Well.." he started, but I interrupted him.

"Yes Greta, you have to." She looked disappointed. "I'm sorry but Daddy Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram has to talk in private."

"Okay," she replied, kissing my forehead. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tomorrow we'll spend as much time together as you want," I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Come on, princess," Lavinia smiled. I released Greta from my embrace, and Lavinia took her by the hand. I waited 'til they were out of sight, and got up.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said. "What are you doing here?"

"Wolfram. We need to talk," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I figured."

"You did?"

"It's not as if you ever wanna see me without a good reason," he replied. I was about to protest, but Wolfram stopped me.

"You don't want to discuss whatever it is out here now, do you? Come in," he said. I nodded and followed him inside. He closed the door behind me, and I sat down on his bed.

"Sit down, Wolfram," I said. He sat down beside me. I tried meeting his eyes, but he was looking away as if he knew I didn't bring good news. Was ending the engagement really bad news? I was unsure myself.

"Well you see.. Well.. I.. How have you been?" I smiled. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Yuuri. _

"Feeling better," he replied. "But I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?" I shook my head.

"Wolfram I.. Just don't interrupt me, please." He nodded in reply, still not looking at me.

"Well you see.. These past few weeks I've come to realise a couple of things, meeting a couple of new people and.. I just don't think we should be together anymore." I paused to see how Wolfram was reacting. His hands were trembling.

"Wolfram, I'm in love. With your maid, Lavinia." I didn't take my eyes off Wolfram. He wrapped himself into a tight hug.

"Wolfram, please look at me." He didn't reply. His hair was covering his face, so I didn't know whether he was angry, or happy or..

"I see. So that's how it is," he whispered.

"Wolfram," I said, carefully placing my right hand on his shoulder. I tried pushing hair off his face, so that I could see his facial expression, but it was no use. He pushed me away.

"It's getting late, Yuuri." His voice was strangely soft.

"Well.. I was kinda hoping for more than that," I replied, adding a nervous smile.

"As for the engagement, do whatever you want with it," he said, knowing exactly what I was hoping for. I nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Of course. There's no reason to feel otherwise."

"That's good," I said, getting up. "Night, Wolfram."

"Night Yuuri," he said, mouthing a couple of words that I missed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said night, nothing else," he replied. I nodded.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow."

With that, I left the room, slowly closing the door behind me. For a strange reason I had a terrible tummy ache. Probably guilt. I just wanted to open the door, wrapping my arms around Wolfram telling him it was all gonna be alright. But it was too late.

_There's nothing I can do about it._


	7. Chapter Seven

I opened my emerald green eyes. I blinked a couple of times, before realising it was morning. I hadn't been sleeping very well, after all my beloved fianc- I mean my beloved.. My beloved what exactly? I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it anymore, Yuuri had ended our engagement and decided to go for my personal maid.

"How many more sleepless nights.." I whispered to myself. I heard the door open, and I at an instant knew who it was. It was her. The woman that had taken Yuuri away from me. She had been outside my room with him last night before he told me, she had to know about the cancelled engagement.

"Kakaa." Her voice was soft, it almost sounded like she felt sorry for me. I didn't reply.

"Kakaa," she spoke again. "Are you feeling any better this morning?" What a stupid question. I couldn't possibly reply to that, could I? Despite what had happened – I didn't want to make her feel as if she'd done something wrong. Had she really done something wrong? It's not as if Yuuri ever loved me in the first place. May be she just did us both a favour. Yuuri didn't have to marry me and be unhappy, and I didn't have to be the cause of his unhappiness. He would marry of love instead.

"What do you think?" I replied harshly. She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm terribly sorry things turned out the way they did," she whispered. "I had no idea that you were engaged to Heika." So that's why she'd acted so weird a couple of days ago.

"As long as you make him happy I'll be happy."

"But that's not entirely true, is it?" she asked. I didn't reply, just gave her a look.

"Kakaa.. I can see sadness in your eyes." I still wasn't replying, but made a move that said 'go away.' She finally realised trying to talk to me about it wouldn't work, and sighed.

"Would you like to have breakfast with Yuuri Heika?"

"Why don't you have breakfast with him?" I asked sarcastically, getting up. The question obviously shocked her.

"Kakaa.." she started.

"I don't wanna see him," I replied shortly. "I don't wanna see either him or you. And don't think you're entitled 'Kakaa' yet just because you're Yuuri's.. Yuuri's.. Just return to your duties immediately, prepare my breakfast. I'd rather get dressed alone than having you drooling over me." She didn't say anything, just bit her lower lip and nodded.

"As you wish, Kakaa." She bowed before leaving the room in a hurry. I slumped down on my bed again, not bothering to get dressed after all. Not having anything to do, I automatically started thinking about mine and Yuuri's conversation which had found place in this very room a few hours ago only. I felt a sting in my heart. I cuddled my pillow and buried my face in it.

I didn't feel like doing anything. Didn't wanna get dressed, didn't wanna eat breakfast, didn't wanna cross swords, didn't wanna get up, didn't wanna knit, didn't wanna go outside, didn't wanna see Yuuri, didn't wanna see my brothers, didn't wanna see nobody. I just wanted to stay right here for all eternity. If only I hadn't fallen in love with that stupid wimp.

I whipped my face. I hoped the ring Yuuri would give Lavinia at some point would turn her finger green. Thinking that only made me feel worse, it made me feel cruel. It was just, nobody could ever love Yuuri like I loved him. No, I had no idea how Lavinia felt, but I knew it in my heart.

I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Dorcas came in.

"Miss Lavinia wants to know where you'd like to eat," he said.

"Tell her I've changed my mind. She can eat it or give it to Günter, just tell her to do whatever she wants with it."

"But Kakaa.."

"Do it now," I replied. He nodded.

"As you wish." With that, he left the room. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

-

"Kakaa," a girl's voice said. I opened my eyes, and there she was, Lavinia, standing right beside my bed, staring me in the face.

"Kakaa please get dressed. Sir Gwendal told me to fetch you for dinne-"

Dinner? For how long had I been sleeping?

"I told you I didn't want food. Go away," I said, closing my eyes.

"But Gwendal insists," she replied. I got up in a hurry. I felt anger rise inside me, my breath getting heavier by the minute.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" I heard a male voice say. I turned around seeing Gwendal in the door.

"Excuse me, but what is she doing in my room?" I yelled. "I thought I told you clearly-"

"I sent Lavinia to get you for dinner," he replied calmly. "She is your maid Wolfram. I know you're upset about Lina leaving but-"

"Get that thing out of my sight," I yelled, pointing a finger at Lavinia. I was getting really frustrated. "I don't want dinner and I most certainly don't want a maid!"

"Lavinia, you may leave us," Gwendal said. Lavinia nodded and left the two of us alone. Gwendal closed the door after her, then turned around to look at me.

"Wolfram, it's about time you got a grip."

"But-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"That Lina is replaced or that you have been ill lately is not an excuse for not eating dinner, and most certainly not an excuse for behaving like this. You need food and whether you like it or not, you are coming back with me."

"Why can't it be brought here?" I asked. I was on the edge of exploding.

"Because you need to see other people than just your maids and yourself. Everybody is worried about you." I sighed. There was no point in even trying to resist, Gwendal would drag me there in my night gown if he had to.

"Alright," I replied. "Alright. But at least turn around while I'm getting dressed."

-

We were few steps away from the dinner hall, and I was on the edge of tears. I didn't wanna see Yuuri. Gwendal was about to open the door, but I stopped him.

"Please let me go back to my room, Anue," I whispered. My voice was shaking.

"This will do you good," he replied. He opened the door, and pushed me forward. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I smiled weakly and sat down two seats away from Yuuri. I knew he tried to make eye contact, but looking at him knowing he wasn't mine anymore would definitely make me break down in tears. Günter served me some sort of meat meal, and a box of powder.

"To calm you down, Wolfram," he said and smiled. "It will make you feel better. Mix it in your drink." I nodded.

"Thank you Günter."

The dinner went by, nobody saying a word. I noticed that everyone finished, except from me.

"Well I have things to do," Gwendal said, getting ready to leave. Yuuri stopped him.

"Please Gwendal, Konrad. I have an announcement when Wolfram is finished." I choked on the food and started coughing hysterically. An announcement? I didn't think I was ready for it, hearing him say the words 'we-are-not-engaged-anymore.' Gwendal punched me in the back and I stopped coughing. I swallowed the food normally.

"I don't want more anyway," I whispered. Yuuri coughed and got up.

"Can I have your attention for a minute?"

"Of course Heika," Konrad smiled. I choked tears. I couldn't cry, not in front of them. Not in front of Yuuri.

"After much consideration I have come to a decision about me and Wolfra-" Günter burst in, interrupting Yuuri.

"Heik- Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No, in fact I'm glad you're here Günter," Yuuri said. "You need to hear this as well." Günter nodded.

"As you wish Heika."

"Go on," Gwendal told Yuuri. He nodded.

"What I was going to say is that after much consideration I have come to a decision about me and Wolfram," he said. "I'm in love." Günter was cheering.

"Aah, Heika! I am so happy for the two of you. We must start preparing the wedding at onc-"

"But not with Wolfram," Yuuri said, interrupting him. Günter stopped cheering and his facial expression changed from happy to shocked. I felt a sting in my heart, and tears that wanted to come out. I somehow managed to choke them.

"And therefore," Yuuri continued. "Therefore I'm breaking the engagement."

Nobody said a word, and Gwendal placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Wolfram," Yuuri said, sadness in his voice, his eyes focusing on me.

"D-Don't apologise," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "You, you're just.. You're too much of a wimp to, to go through with it anyway." My voice was shaking.

"Wolfram are you alright?" Yuuri ignored what I said, he was worried, it was written all over him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, closing my eyes. He didn't reply. I pushed Gwendal's hand off my shoulder.

"I have things to do and places to go. If anyone needs something, which I doubt, I'll be in my room," I said, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded. Yuuri was chewing on his lower lip.

_It was done._


	8. Chapter Eight

"Wolfram." I looked up, seeing Gwendal in the door. It had been two days since Yuuri had announced that we were not to be engaged anymore. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Anue." He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Slightly better," I said. "Why are you here?"

"What are you knitting?" he smiled, instead of answering my question. I looked down, at the pink wool on my lap.

"A scarf. It's for Greta," I replied. "But I guess that's not why you came to see me." Gwendal sighed.

"We all miss you, Anue. Greta too. I was thinking that you might wanted to join me for din-"

"I can't face him, Anue," I replied. He nodded and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Would you like me to send for Lavinia? She could bring you dinner," he whispered. I buried my face in Gwendal's shirt.

"There is something you need to know about Lavinia.."

-

I was in my office doing paper work when Günter interrupted me.

"Heika," he greeted. I smiled. A break from the hard work would have been nice. I ran my fingers through my black hair.

"What is it, Günter?"

"Yuuri," a happy voice said. I looked down. There stood Greta, holding Günter's hand.

"She wanted to see you, Heika," he smiled. "I will leave you two alone." Greta let go of his hand and he bowed to her. Greta giggled, and Günter disappeared.

"Greta," I smiled. She came over to me and I pulled her up on my lap. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"I have been busy helping with Eru," she grinned proudly, making me wonder if I would ever have a child, a child that was of my own blood. I looked at the pile of documents and sighed.

"I'm sorry Greta, but Daddy has a lot of work to do right now." She looked disappointed.

"But that doesn't mean you can't wait in here with me. A few more documents and I'll take a break," I smiled. She smiled too. She played with my hair while I signed more documents.

"Why aren't you and Daddy Wolfram engaged anymore?" she suddenly asked. I stopped writing and looked at her. What could I possibly say? I couldn't tell her that my engagement with Wolfram had only been a mistake in the first place, she was just a child. I laughed nervously.

"Well you see, that's one of those adult thing-" The door opened and Gwendal burst in. It looked like he had been running, his breath was heavy and he was sweating. He also looked angrier than usual, making me more nervous.

"Gwendal," I smiled nervously. "Long time, no see."

"You, out," Gwendal said to Greta, pointing a finger towards the door. Greta looked at me with big, sad eyes.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Of course not. Gwendal," I said, giving him a look.

"Now," he said angrily. "Or I'll have to do this in front of her." I didn't know what he meant, but by the sound of it he wasn't about to say something that young ears should hear. I smiled to Greta.

"Go on. I will catch up with you later, I promise." She nodded and gave me a hug. She got off my lap.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I replied. She smiled widely and ran off. I sighed. Alone with an angry Gwendal.

"What is it? It seemed urge-"

"You," Gwendal said angrily, walking towards me, ignoring what I was about to say.

"You," he said again. He then did something I hadn't expected. He drew his sword and pointed it towards me. Not knowing what to do, I panicked.

"Günter, Günteeeeer!" I shouted, clinging to my chair. Where was the fool when you needed him?

"You can shout as loud as you like, I don't care if they lock me up for the rest of my life or ban me from this country even," Gwendal wheezed.

"What did I do wrong?" I shouted, feeling helpless.

"Oh you've got a nerve. May be sleeping with my little brother's personal maid while still being engaged to him rings a bell?"

"Gwendal.. I'm sorry. It's not what you think. I never slept with Lavini-"

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to," he yelled. "And if you ever, ever come near my little brother again I swear.."

"Heika!" It was Günter.

"I'm saved," I said, daring to breathe again.

"Gwendal, what's going on?" Günter said, his eyes widening in shock seeing as Gwendal had almost killed me. Or was I over reacting? May be he hadn't thought to, may be he was just protecting his brother.

"Have you any idea how stupid _Heika_ made me look?" Gwendal shouted. "I was the one who suggested for Lavinia to replace Lina in the first place!"

"Then why are you pointing your sword against Heika, he can't help that you make mistakes." Günter looked scared and frustrated. "What connection has he with Lavinia? She's just an innocent, cute maid."

Gwendal laughed at Günter's stupidity and put down his sword. He looked at me.

"Why don't you tell him, Heika?" I swallowed a lump. I didn't really know how to tell Günter about me and Lavinia, in fact I didn't know how to tell anyone.

"Well Günter.. You see.."

"Heika!" Konrad entered the room.

"I thought I heard some noi-" He stopped when he saw Günter and Gwendal.

"Gwendal. Günter. What's going on in here?"

"Gwendal was about to kill Heika, I got here just in ti-"

"You're over reacting Günter," I said calmly, interrupting him. "Gwendal had every right to threaten me. If it was my little brother I would have done the same."

"Wolfram?" Günter said, confused. "But what has that got to do with Lavinia?"

"The thing is, we're in love. Lavinia and me," I replied. Gwendal muttered something under his breath and both Konrad and Günter were obviously shocked by my confession.

"Heika," Günter said. I nodded.

"It's true. I'm sorry, Gwendal. I didn't know it would hurt Wolfram as much as it did, but the past is the past. If I could redo it and fall in love with Wolfram I would."

"You shouldn't be telling me this," Gwendal said. "I have things to do and places to go." With that, he turned around and left before I could even register what he'd just said.

"Heika, are you alright?" Günter asked, walking towards me. He pulled me into a suffocating hug. "I was so worried."

"What exactly happened in here?" Konrad asked.

"Well, Gwendal-" Günter began, but I interrupted him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I'd come to a decision. It was about time I introduced my girlfriend to my most loyal men.


	9. Shocking Fiancé

I was sitting in Yuuri's office, doing his paperwork when Günter came in. He sat took a seat, looking down. He had a miserable facial expression. I stopped writing.

"What's with that facial expression, Günter?" I asked. Not that I was curious, but I had a feeling I wanted to hear this.

"Ah, Gwendal," Günter sighed. "Heika is so in love. So in love that he has told me to make preparations for Lavinia to join him for dinner."

"I see," I replied, not really paying attention. For all I cared Yuuri could do whatever he wanted with that girl, as long as he didn't expect me to be happy about it. "And you aren't happy for His Majesty?"

"Of course I am. But ah.. Heika! Falling in love at such a young age," Günter sobbed.

"I guess that's not the problem," I mumbled. "But I'm guessing you're not here to discuss Heika's love life."

"That's right!" Günter's face lit up. "I am looking for Heika. I have to ask him how to do it.. The preparations.. Oh Shinou, why isn't he doing his paperwork? I am so disappointed with His Majesty.." Günter babbled, me not caring to listen.

The door opened and Yuuri came in.

"Günter I-" he stopped talking once he saw me. Günter stopped babbling and looked from Yuuri, to me. His face changed from a look of frustrated to shocked.

"Why are you looking at eachother like that?" he said. "Oh Heika. Could it be that you and Gwendal have fallen in love? Heika's good looks makes everyone go-"

"Shut up, Günter, that's enough," I replied, not letting him finish. Günter nodded, following my orders. Yuuri smiled nervously at me. _Cheery as usual._

"Gwendal, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be in here. I just came to, to work you know, paper work, I haven't done anythi-"

"It's alright," I replied calmly, cutting him off. "I'm almost done."

"Looks like I'm not really welcome here to this point," Günter laughed. "I shall go and prepare the dinner party for Lavinia's introduction." He turned to face me.

"Should I tell Wolfram to get ready, Kakaa?"

"Leave Wolfram alone," I said. "He's got enough on his mind than dinner parties at the moment."

"Of course," Günter replied. "I shall make my leave." He smiled at Yuuri and mouthed 'Heika' before leaving the two of us alone. Yuuri sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that bunch, I was thinking of doing it myself. I was just, well you know, kinda busy this morning with this and that and-"

"Don't apologise, Heika," I replied. "In fact I should apologise for my rash actions yesterday. I didn't intend to threaten you in any way." Yuuri laughed.

"You're forgiven, Gwendal. If it had been my younger brother, even though I don't have one, I'd probably done the same."

"I guess everything that needs to be said is said then. You should prepare your girlfriend for the dinner party later, I'll finish signing these documents." He nodded.

"Thank you, Gwendal."

-

I entered Wolfram's room after finishing Yuuri's work. He seemed to have given up on the pink scarf, he was now knitting green and light blue.

"Anue," he said without looking up. I closed the door behind me.

"I know why you're here," he continued. "You want me to greet Lavinia as Yuuri's girlfriend, you want me to face him and her as a couple. You also know I'm going to decline the request, so all in all, I actually have no clue why you've come." He seemed stressed and I knew the reason. I sighed.

"And you won't even reconsider?" Wolfram put the wool aside and looked at me. His eyes were filled with sadness. May be I was pushing it too far, but he needed to see people. He took his eyes off me.

"No. I won't even reconsider," he replied softly. I nodded, there was no reason to push it any further, especially since it seemed that he had already made up his mind. He got up and walked over to the window. He placed his hand on the frosted glass of the window.

"Anue." I looked up.

"This glass is frozen, yet the sun is shining so bright," he said. "Is this room filled with the sadness within me or is it my regrets?"

"I see you gave up on the pink scarf," I said instead of replying. He nodded.

"It was for Yuuri. Even Maou's needs to wear pink," he said, suddenly sounding determined. "I'm knitting for Greta, now."

I smiled slightly. Even though my little brother was heartbroken, he sure hadn't lost his strength of character.

"Wolfram. Don't let Yuuri do this to you," I said. "I know facing the two of them as a couple might be difficult but-"

"Tomorrow is a new day, with new opportunities, for me also, Anue," he said, smiling. "May be then I will leave this room." He turned around, facing me.

"But for now I am staying." The smile disappeared from his face.

"As you wish."

-

"There you go," I said and smiled at my gorgeous girlfriend, Lavinia. She was wearing a blue silk dress, fitting her figure perfectly. She turned around in the mirror several times, not looking quite satisfied.

"Are you sure? It looks so.. So.."

"So? So what?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist. "You look beautiful to me." She blushed and I was just about to place a kiss on her soft lips when Günter rushed in.

"Heika I- Oh. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, looking at the two of us.

"Of course you aren't, Günter," I smiled. "Can we help you?"

"Well no, yes, as you know the dinner party is about to begin. The others are waiting for the two of you." I mentally beat myself up. The dinner party, even though Lavinia was getting ready for it, I had somehow managed to totally forget about it.

"I'm sorry, Günter. They haven't been waiting long, have they?"

"No, I just arrived to escort you to the great hall," he replied. "Please follow me." He nodded towards us. We followed him, and I took Lavinia by the hand. She looked nervous.

"Don't worry," I whispered in her ear. "It will all turn out fine."

"But Kakaa.." she whispered. "I don't know how to face him."

I didn't like to admit it, but Lavinia had a point. I had no idea whatsoever how to face Wolfram. Would I be able to? Could I bring myself to look him in the eye? What would he be like, how would he be acting? Would he be different, or would he be the good old Wolfram we all knew and loved?

As we got closer to the great hall, I felt a bit dizzy. I had no idea what to say and I knew I would be the one to introduce Lavinia to the others, wondering what they would think of me. Of her. Of us. Günter opened the door and made a move, telling me to take her inside.

"Heika," he said and bowed. Lavinia and I both entered, and I closed my eyes. I felt everyone's eyes on me, except Wolfram's. Wolfram's eyes who wasn't there. I couldn't even feel his presence. I squeezed Lavinia's hand, and she squeezed mine back. Even though I had no reason to, I felt a slight disappointment that the blonde wasn't there. I wanted him to see me, us. I wanted him to understand so that he could move on.

I opened my eyes. Everyone was standing, as in greeting us. I lead Lavinia to my chair, and the one next to it, where she would be seated. Everyone sat down, except from me. I straightened my back, scanning them all.

"Greta, Cheri-sama, Günter, Gwendal and Konrad," I started. "As you all know, I am no longer engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld, who fifty percent of you in here are related to. For those of you who don't know the reason as to why I cancelled our engagement, the reason," I said, looking at Lavinia. "The reason is right beside me."

Lavinia smiled nervously, having everyone's eyes on her. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her, she was so beautiful in every way, knowing she was mine made me so happy. Konrad, Cheri, Günter and Greta smiled at Lavinia. I noticed Gwendal sigh, looking at Wolfram's empty chair. My face fell a little.

"Welcome, Lavinia," Cheri greeted, cheerfully. "I am Cecilie von Spitzberg." Lavinia nodded in reply. Even though she seemed to be relaxing more, I could tell she was still nervous. No one could blame her though, especially seeing Gwendal's facial expression, that even made me nervous.

"I'm Konrad Weller, this is my older brother Gwendal von Voltaire, and that's Greta, Yuuri and Wolfram's adoptive daughter," Konrad smiled. Greta grinned. However the smile quickly disappeared from my face when I heard Lavinia's response.

"I'm Lavinia Maddox," she said. "Yuuri's new fiancé."


	10. Kisses And Arguments

It was a starry, beautiful night. The full moon was shining bright and I had the most beautiful girl in the entire world by my side. Still, being with her worried me. I looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes were closed, a huge smile were covering her face. I had my right arm wrapped around her waist. However, even though it was a beautiful night, even though the most beautiful girl in the world stood by my side, even though I had my arm wrapped around her waist, it wasn't comfortable.

"_I'm Lavinia Maddox, Yuuri's new fiancé."_

Her words were on repeat in my mind.

"_Yuuri's new fiancé."_

"Yuuri?" Lavinia's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?" I replied, not really paying attention to her. I was thinking back to the dinner party, the dinner party Günter called 'the greatest success since Heika defeated Soushu.'

"_New fiancé?" Cheri-sama asked, and smiled. Lavinia nodded._

"_So you have taken one big step already, have you Heika?" I swallowed hard, hearing the question. I hadn't proposed to Lavinia, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Or had it? I had always imagined marrying her and have kids sometime in the future. But not yet. I was not ready for it. Even though I could picture us, married in the future, I did not dare thinking of us being together forever, it was too early and I was too young. Instead of replying, or saying what I had thought, I just smiled and sat down._

_  
"Let's eat." My voice was ringing inside my head._

"_Let's eat." _

"_Let's eat."_

"_Eat."_

_While Doria served the food and the others were talking and laughing, I was inside my own little world, so far away from the others, even though they were all around me. I was confused, shocked and scared at the same time. Why had Lavinia told the others that she was my fiancé? I was not her fiancé. She was not my.._

"Yuuri," Lavinia spoke again. The table, the food, Günter, Gwendal, Cheri-sama, Greta, it was all gone. Only Lavinia and I existed. Only Lavinia and I. The moonlight, the stars. This beautiful night. This beautiful girl.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, what's wrong?" Her voice was so close, yet so far away. And I fell. I fell into a big, black hole.

-

_I opened my black eyes, noticing__ I was lying on the ground. I looked all around me, trying to call for help, but my mouth was dry. Where was Lavinia? Was this New Makoku at all? _

_Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of me. A young boy. The boy reached out his hand, as to help me up, and I took it. __He pulled me up, facing me. His black hair, which was a little bit longer than mine, was blowing in the wind. His eyes, were also pitch black. He seemed to be around my age. He looked like someone I knew very well, I just couldn't put my finger on who. _

"_Father," the boy said. His voice was dark, but still slightly high pitched. "Father you must realise."_

_Wait, did this guy just call me f-a-t-h-e-r? I had no kids, except Greta. I opened my mouth to tell him, but out of it came no words. It was like something inside my body was holding back my voice, the words I was about to say._

"_Who are you?" I didn't plan to ask him, it was as if though my mouth had it's own will. The young boy smiled. _

"_I am the future," he replied._

'_The future?'_

-

"He's going to be alright," Gisela said. "He just fainted."

"Thank Shinou," Lavinia said. She could finally breathe normally again. Yuuri had been acting strange all night, ever since the dinner party found place, she thought. She was worried that her love was sick. She put a hand on his forehead.

"Wake up, Yuuri.."

-

"_Wake up, Yuuri.." I looked up, up in the sky. Lavinia's voice was clear, yet so faded, it was close, yet so far away. __Just like before._

"_She's waiting," the boy said. I looked at him in confusion, and he pushed me, hard._

-

I shot up, my eyes wide open. By my side sat Lavinia and Gisela. Lavinia smiled widely.

"You're awake," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her into a tight embrace and smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, looking in Gisela's direction.

"All night, Heika," she replied. "Lavinia didn't leave your side." I looked at Lavinia who was resting in my embrace.

'_She must be so tired,' _ I thought, running my fingers through her glossy hair. Her eyes were closed, she looked so relaxed. I smiled slightly, remembering the weird dream I'd had, during being asleep.

"_I am the future."_

Had it just been a dream? Or was it more than that?

"Are you alright, Heika?" Gisela asked. I nodded.

"I just had a weird dream," I mumbled.

"It looks like it's troubling you, though," she said, her voice sounding concerned. I shook my head.

"I just wish I knew what it meant, the dream I mean." She smiled.

"If I'm not wrong, father has several books about dreams. If you want, I can ask him for one." I returned the smile.

"I'll go myself," I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You were knocked out for hours."

"I'm alright now," I said. "You may escort Lavinia to her room though, make sure she's alright. I think she needs to sleep, if it's true what you said, that she was here all night."

"As you wish, Heika."

She helped Lavinia up and wrapped her arm around her. Through the hall I could hear them talk and giggle, like any pair of normal girlfriends ( as in **friends** ) would. I got up, noticing I was in my underwear. I saw my clothes on the chair next to my bed and picked them up, starting to get dressed.

-

"Günter," I said happily. I had been looking for him for a couple of hours, Blood Pledge Castle wasn't a small castle after all, and I'd had no clue about where Günter had been. Then, after giving up, Gwendal had told me Günter was in the library, and no word was more true. There was Günter.

"Heika," Günter smiled, and bowed. "Heika, you're awake. Both me and Lady Maddox were so concerned."

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Günter," I replied, putting on a smile. "Your daughter, Gisela, she told me you had some books about dreams?"

"They should be around here somewhere.." Günter said, mostly to himself, fumbling around in the bookshelf's. I smiled to myself. Nothing would ever change about Günter. I sat down, waiting for him to finish.

-

"Heika," Günter said. He'd been looking for a while, half an hour I guessed. "Heika, I'm sorry I couldn't find it. Someone must have already borrowed it from he- That's right!" he said, dabbing me.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head. "What was that for?"

"Wolfram borrowed it," Günter said, ignoring my question.

"Ah, that solves the problem then.. Wait, Wolfram?" I asked. I didn't feel up to seeing the blonde, he probably wouldn't give me the book as revenge for cancelling our engagement.

"Yes, Wolfram," Günter replied. "Would you like me to prepare your breakfast while you see him?" I sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped."

-

"Come in," I heard Wolfram say when I knocked on his door a couple of minutes later. I opened the door, finding both Wolfram and Lavinia inside the room. Wolfram was knitting, and Lavinia was tidying his closet, looking for dirty laundry.

"Oh. It's you," Wolfram said, without looking up from the wool. "Did you come looking for my maid? She's soon finished." I was confused. Why were Lavinia still working? She was my girlfriend after all. Was Wolfram pushing her this hard?

"Lavinia you may leave us," I said harshly. I didn't like the thought of Lavinia and Wolfram, alone in his room.

"But Heika, I-"

"One, don't call me Heika," I replied, cutting her off. "Two, Wolfram can't go against my will. I am the Maou after all."

"Are you alright with it, Kakaa?" Lavinia asked, looking at Wolfram.

"Whatever the Maou wants, the Maou gets," he mumbled in reply, rolling his eyes. I didn't like the tone in his voice, neither his attitude.

Lavinia bowed and left us. I closed the door after her, my eyes focusing on Wolfram. Had he fallen for Lavinia? Was that why she was still working? That was the reason, wasn't it? I crossed my arms, trying to think of something smart to say, seeing as though Wolfram was paying more attention to the wool than me.

"Why is Lavinia still working?" I asked, hearing how harsh I sounded. I didn't mean to, or did I? I didn't know what was going on in here after all, while I wasn't looking.

"What do you mean 'why is Lavinia still working'?" he asked. "Your girlfriend or not, she's still a maid until you decide to get serious with her."

I felt anger rise inside me. Decide to get serious with her? Who did Wolfram think he was, who did he think he was talking to? I was her boyfriend, we had already 'gotten serious.'

"What do you mean 'decide to get serious with her?'" I snarled. "I am her boyfriend for goodness sake, we are already serious!"

"Whatever you say," Wolfram replied, still not taking his eyes off that damn wool, of course just making me angrier. I walked over to his bed, taking the wool from him.

"Hey!" he said, reaching for it. I threw it in a random direction, grabbing his arms. He looked away, trying to pretend I didn't exist.

"Look at me." He didn't reply, neither did he follow my order.

"Look at me!" I yelled. Wolfram sighed and locked eyes with me.

"What is it, Heika?" he asked, obviously annoyed. "If you came here to argue, I'm not in the mood for it. And I'm busy, so please leave."

"Why is Lavinia still working?" I asked. He sighed.

"I already told you."

"Tell me the god damn truth!" I yelled into his face. Wait, what was I doing? I didn't recognize myself, I was yelling and screaming. I had a hard grip around Wolfram's arms, trying to, to what exactly, scare him? Why was I being so paranoid? I didn't worry about Lavinia last night, especially after she'd lied about the whole 'fiancé' thing. That had made me what, confused, sad? Why was I now so angry? The final question, who exactly was I jealous of..?

"I told you the truth!" he yelled in reply, his voice trembling with fear. I loosened my grip a little bit.

"I love Lavinia," I whispered angrily. "If there is anything going on between the two of you, I swear.." Wolfram's laugh interrupted me.

"You 'love' her?" he asked. I nodded. Knowing he hadn't finished speaking, I didn't say anything.

"I don't think you know what love is, Heika," he said calmly, gently pushing me away. I was shocked. Of course I knew what love was. And why did he keep calling me 'Heika'? What was this all about? I remained speechless. How could I possibly reply to that? So many questions, but no answers.

"How can you say that?" I said, still in shock. Wolfram bit his lower lip.

"Well.. I would have probably had a better chance if I was a girl.."

What was Wolfram saying?

"I mean," he said, putting on a straight facial expression again. "I mean, if Lavinia turned male you probably wouldn't stick around for long, would you?"

"How dare you tell me what I would and wouldn't do?" I yelled.

"Because you're nothing but a cheater!" he yelled back.

"And you're nothing but an elegant, cold hearted whore!" Something inside me must have exploded, and I was probably more shocked at my own words than Wolfram was. I covered my mouth with one hand, mentally slapping myself. What was I doing? What was I saying?

I heard a silent 'sniff.' I looked up, looked at him. At Wolfram. Into Wolfram's emerald green eyes which were filled with tears, he looked back into my black which were filled with guilt. Seeing him cry, tore my heart to pieces. Had the blonde prince cried when I cancelled our engagement? Had he cried for me?

"Wolfram." My voice had changed from hard to soft. "Wolfram, don't cry."

I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing tears off it. I knew he tried hard not to burst into tears. This was the second time I'd seen him cry, both times just as horrible as the other. Wolfram shouldn't cry. He deserved better. Better than this. Better than me.

"Just.. Let it out," I whispered.

"Fuck it." He burst into tears and I pulled him close into my chest, wrapping my arms around his tiny waist. He sobbed into my shoulder, clinging to my shirt.

"_Father you must realise."_

The young boy's voice was ringing in my ears.

"_You must realise."_

Everything disappeared, slowly in front of me. The walls, the wardrobe, the desk, Wolfram's bed. Me and Wolfram were the only sign of existence.

"_Realise."_

I looked down at Wolfram, forcing him to look back. Our eyes connected, his filled with tears, mine with understanding.

"Yuuri.." he whispered, his voice softer than my pillow. I replied with pressing my rough lips against his soft.


	11. Change Of Plans

I was slightly playing with my breakfast, not feeling up to eating. It had been one morning since I'd kissed Wolfram, one morning since I'd.. We'd.. I dropped the fork. Günter turned around.

"Heika," he said. I looked down on my hands, they were shaking. I had committed a terrible crime, I now understood why Wolfram had always referred to me as 'cheater.' That didn't make the situation better, I had wronged them, both Wolfram and Lavinia. Lavinia. What would I do if she ever found out? If anyone found out? Would Wolfram tell anybody what had happened yesterday? Would he tell anyone that I kissed him? That I'd traced my hand up his leg? That I'd lifted the pink night gown over his head? That I'd.. I'd..

"Heika," I heard Günter say, for the second time during breakfast, if I could call it that, I hadn't touched my food yet. He came over to me, looking from me to the plate. He noticed nothing had been eaten, and put his hand on my forehead.

"You're pale. Are you ill?" he asked. I shook my head in reply.

"No, Günter. I just have a lot on my mind right now, I'm not really feeling up to eating breakfast today." He nodded, taking his hand off my forehead. I smiled softly at the servant. He returned the smile.

"Günter," I said softly so that he wouldn't be upset. "I would like to be left alone."

"As you wish, Heika," he bowed.

"Please take this," I said, handing him my plate. He didn't take it.

"Heika, I will leave you. But I will also ask you to please try and eat. You need all the strength you can get, and I wouldn't want you to get sick, neither would anyone else." I nodded and put the plate on the table next to my chair.

"I shall try my best, but I'm making no promises." Günter smiled and bowed again, before turning around, leaving the room. He quietly closed the door behind him, and I slumped onto the chair. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander off to last morning. That morning I would never forget..

-

_I traced my __fingertips down Wolfram's soft skin, looking into his emerald green eyes. He looked back into my black, none of us saying a word, just staring at eachother, drowning in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Never had Wolfram looked so beautiful. Never had I seen him like this before, pictured me and him, like this. Right then, at that moment, Wolfram and I were all that existed. It was like time had stopped, and I didn't want it to ever start again. I knew he felt the same way, I could see it in his eyes. They were happy, grateful for what I had given him._

_I rested my cheek on Wolfram's head, slowly rubbing his back. He snuggled into my bare chest, playing with my dark hair. We were still not talking, it was as if there was no need to, as if we spoke in actions. You may call it body language. His touch became more and more careful, in the end it wasn't there anymore. I looked down on a sleeping Wolfram, he looked so peaceful. I smiled to myself._

_The knocking brought me back to reality._

"_Anue," said a dark voice outside the door._

_Gwendal._

_I shot up, luckily not waking up Wolfram who'd always been a heavy sleeper. I quickly picked up my clothes, getting dressed in a hurry. Trying to hurry, made it more difficult, and I tripped, falling over with a 'bang.'_

"_Anue, what's going on?" I quickly pulled on my pants, buttoning my shirt._

"_I'm coming in," he said, and the door opened. I quickly fixed my hair, turned around and smiled at Gwendal. _

"_Hi, Gwendal," I said, cheerful and nervous at the same time. _

"_So glad you dropped by." He glared at me, having that facial expression Günter once told me he was born with. And he probably was. _

"_Heika," he said, seeming a slight bit shocked seeing me in Wolfram's room._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I came looking for a book, but as you see, Wolfram's sleeping. I, I arrived just before you did," I said, laughing nervously. I could see on Gwendal's face that he didn't buy it, however he didn't say anything, just looking at Wolfram's pink night gown, the pink night gown that was all curled up on the floor. I swallowed a lump, but he didn't say anything about that either. Had he guessed what had really happened in here? _

"_I was just bringing Wolfram's breakfast," Gwendal said. I then noticed the plate he was holding. He handed it to me. _

"_Would you put it on the table for me? He can eat it when he wakes up, I've got things to do." I nodded in reply, and Gwendal left, slamming the door behind him. I was still somewhat nervous about Gwendal's appearance. If he'd just arrived a few minutes earlier.. I'd probably been history._

_I put the plate on the table beside Wolfram's bed. I sat down on the edge of it, running my finger's through his blonde hair. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead, without knowing exactly why. _

"_Bye Wolfram," I whispered, trying not to wake him up. However, he hadn't woken up when Gwendal had burst in, so the chances me whispering would cause him to do so, were like zero._

-

I sighed. I hadn't seen Wolfram since then, as usual he hadn't shown up for dinner last night. But Lavinia had. Lavinia, with the long, glossy, blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Lavinia who was so kind and nice towards everyone, Lavinia who I had wronged, betrayed. I had betrayed them both. I had again played with Wolfram's feelings, and I had gone behind Lavinia's back.

My eyes wandered from the plate with un touched food, to the door. Outside I could hear footsteps, so careful. The door opened, and in came Greta.

"Yuuri," she said. "Günter told me to come fetch you for lunch. Actually he called it dinner, but I call it lunch since it's not dinner time yet." Her cheeks were red, and she was smiling. Nothing had changed about her, luckily, since everyone in the castle had seemed to be doing their own thing now. We hadn't spent so much time together, me and the others, since Soushu was defeated.

"Din- Lunch?" I asked. "I haven't even started breakfast."

"Günter said we had to have dinner earlier than usual, Cheri-sama insisted since she is leaving for one of her journeys today," Greta smiled. I sighed.

"Not again," I mumbled.

"And to ask you if I could join her." Greta's smile became bigger. I looked at her. Join Cheri-sama? On her journey for free love?

"Please, Yuuri," Greta said. Her eyes were so happy, her smile so big. I couldn't possibly refuse. I smiled.

"Alright. It's decided, then. I guess getting away from here meeting new kids would be good for you." She laughed and jumped onto my lap.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

-

I sat down on my usual place, looking at the clock which barely showed 2PM. Günter was serving turkey. Wait, turkey? At 2PM? I sighed. Cheri-sama had done it again. Lavinia took my hand and smiled.

"What are you thinking, Yuuri?"

I was just about to reply, when the door flew up. In came Wolfram. My mouth dropped wide open. I didn't expect seeing him here, he hadn't been eating dinner with the rest of us lately. Seeing him dressed up in his casual, blue uniform, seeing him enter the room made my heart jump for some reason.

"Welcome back from your own, personal world," Konrad smiled, referring to Wolfram's room. Wolfram smiled an unusual smile.

"I guess I should thank you, Anue." My eyes were still focusing on the blonde, my heart pounding like a running horse in my chest. I didn't notice that Lavinia squeezed my hand, I only noticed Wolfram and his smile. Wolfram and his, what should I call it, new sort of attitude? He wasn't as forward as he used to be, he was actually being kind.

My stomach turned all the way around when his eyes met mine. Wolfram's cheeks turned red, and he looked away, leaving me deeply confused. What just happened? What exactly had that strange feeling been, the feeling that washed over me when seeing Wolfram? The feeling I had never felt before?

"Wolfram," Gwendal said. Wolfram nodded towards him, and smiled in reply. Günter gave him a piece of turkey, and they chatted for a couple of minutes before Günter placed the food on the table. He bowed, as usual, before leaving us to eat.

I still hadn't taken my eyes off Wolfram, and I think he noticed, for while eating he secretly glanced at me. I started sweating, and almost didn't manage to swallow the food I was eating. Without noticing, my chewing got slower and slower. I had some weird attraction to Wolfram, studying his tiny lips while he ate. The fork went so nicely into his mouth and..

"Yuuri," a voice next to me said. I looked to my right side, not really seeing her, Lavinia. It was as if though I was looking through her, it felt like I was flying and the only person existing was Wolfram. Wolfram who was eating. The fork that went so nicely into his mouth. His perfectly shaped lips that had been so soft, that had fitted so perfectly with mine.

"Yuuri, are you ill?" she asked, concern in her voice. "You're sweating." I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I was speechless, still staring at the blonde prince.

"Heika?" Konrad was suddenly next to me. Normally I would have turned around, facing him, saying something like 'I'm alright, Konrad.' But this time I didn't. My eyes were focused on him. Wolfram, who had stopped eating, who was now looking back into my pitch black eyes. I tried to break the connection between us, but it was impossible. It was as if though Wolfram had cast a spell on me, and I didn't know how to get out of it. He got up, he was now coming towards me.

"Heika." His words brought me back to reality. "Heika, are you alright?" His voice was sweet, yet so rough. It was impossible to explain.

"Ye-yes. I, I am fine. Just fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Lavinia asked. "You look so pale." She was trying to make eye contact, but I just couldn't look at her for some reason, my eyes were filled with Wolfram. He smiled softly. I smiled back and closed my eyes.

"Mother, Gwendal, get Gisela, I think Heika have catched a heavy fever," Konrad said. I opened my eyes again, looking at him, looking at Gwendal and Cheri-sama who was just about to leave the room.

"I'm alright, Konrad," I said, smiling. Konrad smiled back.

"You were miles away," he said. Lavinia nodded in agreement.

"Where exactly were you?"

"I.. I don't know what happened," I replied, placing a hand on my forehead. "My head feels so heavy."

"You do look a bit peaky, Heika," Gwendal said. "I'll deal with your paper work this afternoon." I was about to protest, but Lavinia noticed.

"Kakaa is right, Yuuri," she said. "You look like you need a whole lot of rest." I looked from Konrad, to Cheri-sama who both smiled. My eyes then wandered to Wolfram who just smiled. His eyes seemed to.. To what, relax? I sighed.

_What's going on inside me?_


	12. Bishounen

"So what do you think it is?" I asked my councillor. It had been several days since the strange happenings in the dining hall, and whenever Wolfram was around my heart started beating faster, and I sweated more than usual. My eyes would be fixed upon the blonde, and whenever he looked back, I would blush madly.

"According to the symptoms, Heika," he said. "According to the symptoms, please allow me to say this, I think you are in love." He ran his fingers through his dark hair, and my mouth dropped wide open.

"In- in love?" I asked. He could obviously hear on my voice that 'in love' hadn't even crossed my mind. In love with Wolfram? He was a man, and I was with Lavinia. I liked her. No, loved her. There was just no way I had feelings for Wolfram.

The councillor nodded.

"In love." I shook my head.

"There is no way I have feelings for Wolfram," I replied. "I look at him as a brother, a friend, nothing more."

"Then stop making it sound like it," he said, looking as serious as ever. It was as if my lack of love for Wolfram was bothering him somehow, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. I decided to tell him about what happened between me and Wolfram a week back, knowing he was the one person who wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Something happened," I said, chewing on my lip. "Something happened between me and Wolfram." He nodded, letting me know he was listening and wouldn't interrupt.

"We.. I.. I was going to borrow a book from Günter," I continued. "But Günter had borrowed the book to Wolfram, and so.. And so I went to see him. He was there, in his sex- I mean, his nice, pink night gown." I cleared my throat. "However, I, me and Wolfram, well, I kissed him and," I took a deep breath. "We did it.."

The councillor closed his eyes.

"You did what exactly?"

"Well.. You know.." I said, laughing nervously.

"No I don't know. Which is exactly why I'm asking." It was as if though he was testing me, seeing how much I could handle. Checking if I had the guts to tell him the exact thing, what we really had done. Thinking back to it made a small smile appear on my face, but I quickly shook it away.

"We had sex." I could feel my face turn red. "I-I- Please don't tell anyone," I said nervously. He smiled.

"Of course not, Heika." I rested my cheek on my right hand.

"What do you think, Mr. Councillor? Could those feelings be love, or is it possible that it's something else?" He nodded.

"Definitely."

_Definitely._ Mr. Bishounen had saved me.

"Definitely," he said. "Those feelings could be there to confuse you. If you are sure that what your feelings for Wolfram is not love, then it's probably nothing but confusion. This confusion is called lust, Heika." I sighed in relief.

"Thank Shinou, I-"

"However," Mr. Bishounen said. "If you do not wish for those feelings to develop, there is one thing you should make clear."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You should tell Wolfram Kakaa the truth."

-

I had just finished my duties when I reached Yuuri's office. Günter had sent me off work, he meant that as Yuuri's fiancé, I shouldn't have to work. I smiled to myself, even though we weren't really engaged yet, Yuuri didn't seem to mind that I called myself his future bride. I hoped he'd be happy, seeing me through that big pile of documents he had to sign, it had to get boring at some point.

Reaching the office, I opened the door, seeing Yuuri walking around in circles. He seemed dreadfully thoughtful, 'cause he didn't notice me come in.

"Yuuri," I said. My voice was careful, yet it seemed like Yuuri was gonna go through the roof. He jumped almost a meter off the ground, running and hiding behind a chair, making me giggle.

"Yuuri, it's just me." He carefully looked up, I could see his eyes just over the arm of the chair.

"Wolf- uh, Lavinia," he laughed nervously. He obviously had something on his mind, thinking about it he had acted strange the past few days. He stood up, brushing dust off his black suit. I smiled when he walked over to me, embracing me tightly.

"I've missed you," he whispered into my hair. He seemed a little bit scared about something, it seemed as if though he needed comfort and care. I rubbed his cheek.

"Yuuri, my love," I said. "You're so pale. Are you sure you're not ill? You have seemed so stressed the last week, I'm so worried about you. And you're eating lesser and lesser."

His eyes met mine. He had a weird facial expression, as if he was about to do something. Or say something. Or discover something, something that had been hidden for a very long time. Without foreboding, he pressed his lips against mine, and I, as anyone normally would, kissed back. Surprisingly he quickly pulled away.

"Yuuri?" I was getting more and more worried, every minute that passed. Something was definitely wrong. He bit his lower lip.

"I'm alright." His voice was low, it was almost like whispering. "I, I just.. Lavinia.."

"Yes?" I asked. I couldn't help having a sneaky feeling, a feeling that something horrible would happen.

-

"There," I smiled. "It's finished." I handed the now finished scarf to Greta, who smiled widely. She put it around her neck, and I returned the smile. Perfect. It really did suit her, and I had to admit I was satisfied with the effort I'd put into it. It had definitely been worth it.

"Daddy Wolfram," she said, pulling on the sleeve of my white shirt. "Lets go for a walk." I nodded.

"Yeah. Lets do that." I got up, putting my blue jacket on. I took Greta by the hand and lead her out of my room.

"Hey Wolfram," she asked while we were walking through the hall. "Have you gotten a new maid yet since Günter won't let Lavinia do any work?" I smiled.

"No, I haven't. It doesn't really matter though, I'll get one sooner or later. Besides, there are more important things than maids in this world, and sometimes, when the unexpected happen, they won't be there disturbing you," I replied, thinking back to the day Yuuri had come to see me. Greta stopped walking, and automaticly, so did I.

"Are you angry with Lavinia?" she asked. She looked into my emerald green eyes and I looked back into her brown, sad ones. I shook my head, and was about to reply when I noticed Mr. Bishounen walking towards us.

"Bishounen," I said, stopping him when he was just about to pass. He stopped, looking me in the eye. He smiled.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," he greeted. "I haven't seen you around lately due to your illness. How is it going?" I couldn't figure out where he had the nice language from, he didn't look like the typical kind of nice guy, his appearance was dark and handsome, and he seemed very young being a councillor, especially the Maou's.

"How is Yuuri?" I asked, concern in my voice. It was true that Yuuri had been acting strange lately, ever since the day he came to see me. Thinking about that day made me shiver, and the councillor cleared his throat.

"Yuuri Heika is.. Troubled," he replied. "He just needs to figure out a couple of things, he'll be alright, you shouldn't worry too much Kakaa." He put a caring hand on my shoulder. I smiled. So Yuuri was in trouble, again. Not that I was surprised, he always got himself into some sort of mess, that wimp.

"Who is that man?" Greta asked, looking at Bishounen with her big, brown eyes. I looked at him, nodding towards him as in saying 'please introduce yourself to my daughter.' Bishounen cleared his throat. He had a weird look on his face, as if he didn't like the situation he was in and I found it strange. With the blink of an eye he went back to normal, making it seem like the weird behaviour of his had never found place.

"I am Mr. R. Bishounen," he said, introducing himself. "Your father Yuuri Heika's councillor, Princess. I arrived here when Heika's fiancé, Lavinia did." Greta giggled when he called her princess. She insisted on going with him, wherever he was heading, and I let her. He was a strange man, that was for sure, but he was also Yuuri's trusted councillor, Yuuri trusted him, and therefore I trusted him too.

Seeing them walking further and further away, chatting, I sat down on the rail, leaning onto one of the pillars. My mind wandered to Yuuri, Yuuri who had been acting so strange lately. Whenever I was around him he acted as if though he just wanted me to leave, but at the same time didn't. To be honest, it was hard to explain. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I looked up on the clear blue sky. Thinking about reasons, what was the reason as to why he kissed me? Why had he slept with me? I smiled to myself, remembering. I didn't know how Yuuri felt, but no matter what he did feel, it had to me felt important. More important than anything else. Me and Yuuri. Yuuri and me. I felt the wind making it's way through my hair.

'_Yuuri,' _ I whispered.

'_I'll wait for forever if I have to.'_


	13. Secrets

The sky was clear this afternoon, like it always was. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, and I was on my way to Shinou's temple to inform Ulrike about Yuuri's decision when I heard someone call my name.

"Lavinia," someone yelled. "Lavinia!" I turned around, seeing Doria. Her short, red hair was blowing in the wind, and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Long time, no see." I smiled and nodded.

"Indeed." I waited for her to catch up with me, and when she did, she took my arm.

"I heard about you and Yuuri Heika," she smiled. "Who would have thought? And so fast, you haven't been her for a long time after all." I nodded.

"So, give me the dirty details. What's he like? Have you kissed him? Have you done it?" She smirked, and my face turned red.

"No, of course not! I mean I have kissed him, but that's all."

"Ah well, I guess the time will come when the two of you will produce little Lavinia's and little Yuuri's," she said, starry eyed. I sighed, and laughed. Doria was so much fun, hence why she was one of my best friends. I could discuss anything with her, I could tell her anything, and we were very alike in different ways.

"So why are you going to Shinou's temple?" I asked, not wanting more embarrassing questions about Yuuri.

"Trying to catch up with you," she laughed. "I had to see you after hearing about you and His Majesty. And you? Why are you here?" I bit my lower lip, thinking back to what Yuuri had said.

_His eyes met mine. He had a weird facial expression, as if he was about to do something. Or say something. Or discover something, something that had been hidden for a very long time. Without foreboding, he pressed his lips against mine, and I, as anyone normally would, kissed back. Surprisingly he quickly pulled away. _

"_Yuuri?" I was getting more and more worried, every minute that passed. Something was definitely wrong. He bit his lower lip._

"_I'm alright." His voice was low, it was almost like whispering. "I, I just.. Lavinia.." _

"_Yes?" I asked. I couldn't help having a sneaky feeling, a feeling that something horrible would happen. _

_He ran his fingers through my hair, as if telling me it was alright._

"_I'm just thinking that.. I should go back to earth for a while. To see my family, and well figure ou- I mean, just see my family." I nodded in reply._

"_Will you stay long?" I asked. I knew Yuuri had to see his family, but I didn't want him to go. I was afraid he would never come back, but thinking again, he was this country's king and I knew he loved New Makoku. No, he would come back for sure. _

_He smiled, and I returned it, the smile._

"_Not longer than necessary." _

-

"Just to inform Ulrike about Yuuri's decision. He wants to go back to earth for a little while, and even though he can now cross the worlds on his own, he needs help from her to know how to do it," I replied. Doria nodded.

"You're worried though, aren't you, Lavinia?" My eyes opened wide. Had I been that obvious?

"How did you know?" She smiled.

"Like I said once, I'm a woman, aren't I? I can see on your face that you're worried. But don't be, Yuuri Heika will be back for sure."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I said, looking away. "I'm afraid he might have someone else on earth, and I will miss him so much."

"Heika isn't the betraying kind off person, you know that. And besides, who would leave you? You're a beautiful person, in every possible way. He would be a fool if he found someone else. No, I don't think he will." I smiled.

"Thank you, Doria."

-

I laid on my bed, staring up, up on the ceiling. Never had I thought having my room for myself would be so lonely. I'd always looked for to the day that Wolfram would pack his stuff, move out, and leave me alone. It had been months since the blonde had left, and each day just got more and more lonely.

Wait, was I just thinking that I was 'lonely' without having him around? Of course I wasn't, I had a beautiful girlfriend, I had my family, well they weren't exactly here, but I still had them, I had friends including Wolfram, I was a king, I was not 'lonely' in any way. Or was I? I knew I was denying something. Denying something from the bottom of my heart, something that was hidden, that I didn't allow to release.

I rested my hand on my chest, feeling a weak heartbeat. What was I hiding from myself? And why were I hiding it? I thought back to when Lavinia came to see me, to see me in my office, see me with all my paper work.

_Her eyes met mine. I swallowed a lump. I was about to do so__mething, discover something dangerous. She gave me a weird look, like she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. Not even I knew that. Without foreboding, I pressed my lips against hers, and she as normal kissed back. There was nothing. No joy, no feelings, just her soft lips against mine. It was like an act, like we were professional actors, performing the final kissing scene of a movie. I quickly pulled away. _

I shook the thought away. I was only fooling myself, of course I had felt something. I loved Lavinia, loved her with all my heart. The way I was feeling, it was probably because I was disappointed with her for telling everyone I was her fiancé when I really wasn't. There was no 'act' in Lavinia and I. She loved me, and I loved her. I was her boyfriend, and she my girlfriend. There was no act.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to think about something else. Trying to think about Mum, Dad and Shori, who I would soon see. Who I would soon inform about my cancelled engagement to Wolfram, and my new love, Lavinia. Wait, did I just think 'new love?' She was no new love, she was my first. I had never loved Wolfram, not ever.

I sighed and opened my eyes. Trying to think about something else didn't work, everytime I managed to do so, my thoughts somehow wandered back to Lavinia and.. And Wolfram. Something was going on inside me, something I couldn't explain, something that I wasn't aware off, and I didn't like it.

The sound of knocking, pushed my thoughts away, and I sighed in relief. I knew it was Günter, who had come to take me to the library to study. Normally, I would have been trying to hide somewhere, but today I was glad. Glad that Günter had come to pick me up for studying. That would definitely take my mind off, well, whatever that was happening inside me.

"Heika," said Günter's voice, outside the door. "Heika, it's time for studying." I shot up, quickly getting out of bed, putting my shoes on as fast as I could. I ran towards the door, opening it. I grinned.

"Günter," I greeted. Günter was sitting on the floor, it looked like he was prepared for a long wait. It was as if his eyeballs would abandon his head, his eyes were wide of shock. He quickly got up, brushing dust off his white gown.

"My apologies, Heika, I didn't expect you to come so soon."

"It's alright Günter, don't apologise," I smiled. "Normally I would be late." Günter smiled in agreement, and turned around.

"This way, Heika."

-

Today I was learning about the past Maou's and their lives. I didn't know how I knew, because my mind was elsewhere. Sure, I could see Günter talking, his lips moving, reading lines from the book he was holding, a couple of times only. He already knew New Makoku's story, I knew that. But even though I could see him, hear his voice which seemed to be so far away, my mind wasn't with him. It felt as if though my body was flying, flying through dimensions. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on here and now. But it was impossible.

-

_I opened my eyes. I was still in the library, but everything was weird, and blurry. Günter was nowhere to be seen. I could hear my heart beat. It slammed hard and fast in my chest, I was nervous. Confused. _

_I looked down to my left side. There stood a black haired boy, eyes also pitch black. He put his small hand on mine, he was smiling. I felt strangely calm, confusion and nervousity both gone with the flick of a finger. _

_I smiled back. Never had I laid my eyes on such a beautiful, little boy. He couldn't be old, around five I guessed. I had a strange feeling, a strange feeling that I had seen him before somewhere. I then heard a familiar voice, shouting something I heard almost every minute of the day._

"_Heika!" It was as if Günter's voice was ringing through my head. "Heika!" _

_The little boy stood up next to me. For each move he made, he grew. He grew and grew, grew into that black haired boy I had dreamt about the day I fainted. He pressed his lips together, smile all gone. I opened my mouth, trying to say something, but just like last time we met, I was speechless. _

"_Heikaaaaaa!" Günter's voice was so far away. I tried calling for him. I tried asking the boy for help. Who was he, was he good? Or was he evil? No, his eyes were kind. Kind, but in a serious kind of way. His eyes reminded me of Wolfram's, only Wolfram's eyes were green. Beautiful, emerald green. Thinking about it, this boy had Wolfram written all over him. Not the looks, but his attitude. His attitude was definitely Wolfram._

"_Heika!" My body suddenly started shaking. Shaking terribly, as if something, or someone was trying to wake me up. The young boy then pushed me. Pushed me, hard._

-

"Heika! Heika please answer me." I opened my eyes, seeing Günter right above me, shaking my body. He stopped immediately when I looked him in the eye and he knew I was awake. He sighed in relief, embracing me.

"Heika, I was so worried. What happened, are you alright?" I nodded, I didn't wanna worry Günter. I was glad he wasn't upset that I'd fallen asleep during class. My head felt heavy, I had a slight headache. I put my hand on my forehead.

"My head," I groaned. Günter pushed my hand away, placing his hand on my forehead instead.

"I do not think we should carry on with this lesson any further, Heika," he said calmly. "It seems that you've catched a headache, and the only cure for that, is sleep or fresh air." I nodded.

"Thank you, Günter. In fact, fresh air would be nice."

-

I sat in the garden, on Lavinia's special spot. Lavinia's spot with all the roses, however it was the big rose that made me think of her. So beautiful and fearless. I smiled, tracing my fingertips over the flower's leafs. I had made my decision, Bishounen had been right about Wolfram. I had to tell him, tell him how I really felt. Tell him that what we had together, didn't mean to me as much as I knew it meant to him.

I got up. I had to do this. For me, Lavinia, and the future we had together. And may be that black haired boy, the boy who had called me his father. If that was the truth, Lavinia would be his future mother, and therefore.. Therefore it needed to be done.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram," I said to myself, stealing one last glance of the rose.

-

I was sitting in my room, just getting started with yet another scarf. This one, was for Gwendal, then may be I'd knit one for Konrad as well. I hadn't made up my mind about that, but he was my older brother after all, and what I had made up my mind about, was that I would act differently around him, accepting him as family.

Next to me, sat Bishounen. Bishounen who had been so kind to drop by, asking me how things were going, how I was doing and so on. I had a strange feeling that I meant more to him than just a person to work under, however I couldn't seem to figure out why I thought so, or if that was really the case. Then, something suddenly came to mind.

"Mr. R. Bishounen," I said. "You arrived here just about when Lavinia did, didn't you?" He nodded in reply.

"Did you know her before she came here? I mean I just find it suspicious that you guys showed up at the same time without knowing one another and therefore.."

"No," he replied, cutting me off. "I did not know Lavinia Kakaa before she came to New Makoku." He was looking at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. He was an obvious liar, but I didn't mention it. I didn't know for sure whether that was the truth or not, after all, but I still thought he had some sort of connection with that girl. A moment of silence passed by.

"Please be alright, Kakaa," Bishounen suddenly whispered, breaking the silence. He had a strange expression on his face, I couldn't quite explain it, but there was something.. Something..

"You mean a lot to me." He looked up, looked at me, as if he knew what I was feeling. As if he knew that I was in love, so in love with a man that may be didn't love me back. As if he understood my worries. As if I had told him myself.

I turned my head, I didn't wanna look at him. I noticed Yuuri standing in the middle of the room. I hadn't noticed him come in, neither had Bishounen, who looked down on his lap, his dark hair covering his face. Yuuri was crossing his arms, his face had an expression mixed of angry and confused. When he spoke, his voice was cold and hard, nothing like Yuuri at all.

"What's going on in here?"


	14. Three Words

"What's going on in here?" Yuuri's voice was cold, and sharp. Cold like a winter morning. Sharp like the blade of my sword. Hard like a rock, anger in his eyes. I remained calm, waving at Bishounen, telling him to leave. He hesitated, but he did leave. Leave me alone with an angry Yuuri, the Yuuri I didn't know, but that I had seen once before.

"What do you want, Yuuri?" I said, leaning back. I was picked up the wool, starting to knit at Gwendal's soon-to-be scarf. It would be blue, and yellow. I knew Yuuri didn't like it, but I ignored it. Ignored his anger, his anger that surrounded the room.

"Stop knitting," he wheezed. I sighed and put the wool aside, looking him in the eye. He had clearly come here for some reason, Yuuri didn't want to see me for nothing. However, he seemed to have changed his mind, but I still knew he hadn't finished speaking. He looked like he had thousands and thousands of words boiling inside him, waiting to come out, words he wanted me to hear. I waited patiently.

Yuuri pointed a finger at the door.

"What was _he _doing in here?" he snarled.

"Checking up on me, seeing if I were doing alright," I replied calmly. He gave me an ugly glare, I didn't like it, I didn't wanna see it. I took my eyes off Yuuri's, looking down on my lap. The look he was giving me was full of.. Full of..

"Oh, oh really?" Yuuri asked in a high pitched voice. It almost sounded like it was about to crack, crack with anger. "'You mean a lot to me.'" He was imitating Bishounen, pulling on his hair to make it look longer. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What's it to you?" He looked as if he was going to explode.

"What's it to me?" he yelled. "Well may be that you have a thing going on with my councillor, my **personal **councillor-" He stopped talking when I shot up.

"With your **personal** councillor, huh?" I yelled back. "What about having a thing going on with my **personal **maid? For your information, I don't have a 'thing going on' with Bishounen, because guess what Yuuri Heika, I am not like you. Me and Bishounen are friends. F-r-i-e-n-d-s. If you wanna discuss 'me and Bishounen,' may be we should discuss you and Miss Maddox first." Yuuri bit his lower lip, and I decided I'd said enough, he seemed to have catched the point. I sat down again, trying to calm down.

"I guess you didn't come here to argue," I said calmly, however my voice were still shaking from the yelling. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Uh, well you see," he hesitated. "It was nothing. I just came to tell you that.. I just came to see how you were doing." I suddenly felt warm on the inside. I pressed my lips together, trying hard not to smile. Yuuri came towards me. He sat down on the floor in front of me, and smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Wolfram. I just, I didn't know what to think.. I mean, I didn't, well, I just came to see how you were doing, and well that I'm going to earth for a while, I thought you'd might like to know. And I, I jus-" I placed my finger on his lips.

"I understand, Yuuri," I smiled, looking into his eyes. They were filled with anger no longer, they were the kind, black eyes I was so used to. Surprisingly, Yuuri pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back, and he rubbed my back.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone, Wolfram," he whispered into my hair.

-

I was sitting in my office, waiting for Bishounen whom I had asked to come. However, I didn't mind him being late, I was concentrating my thoughts on Wolfram. I closed my eyes, smiling to myself, picturing the beautiful boy with the shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes. _His skin had been so soft, his hair so sweat, his body had moved perfectly in rhythm with mine._

"_Thinking about it is not gonna help_," I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes shot wide open. I scanned the room, but he wasn't here. The room was empty, except from me. I was alone, sweating. It was as if though someone had put me inside an oven, a hot one. I knew he was here, here somewhere.

I then heard steps, steps outside the door, and I knew who was coming. The door opened, and a familiar figure came in.

"Heika?" I looked up, seeing Bishounen.

"Bishounen," I greeted.

"You said you wanted to see me." A moment of silence passed by, it felt like I wanted to say something, something that my body somehow managed to hold back. I looked into his eyes, his eyes that were trying to tell me something. My guess was, it had something to do with Wolfram, and I decided that even though I hadn't planned on it, I had to ask. Had to ask him.

"Sit down," I said. He did, as usual, obey my order. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"I, I want to apologise." He didn't say anything, but nodded in reply, as usual knowing I hadn't finished speaking. "I want to apologise for how I acted back in Wolfram's room. It was unfair of me. However, there are a couple of things I would like to ask you."

"Shoot." I took a deep breath, I was nervous, no doubt about it. I was about to find out the truth.

"Mr. Bishounen. I know there is something going on between you and Wolfram, not on his part but on yours. I also know it's not really any of my business, but I have to know, please understand. Are you in love, are you in love with him?" A moment of silence passed by, Mr. Bishounen was hesitating.

"No," he said. It sounded like he wasn't quite satisfied with his reply. "No, yes, I guess I am. But Heika, I would never, never try anything as long as you're interested in Wolfram Kakaa."

"Also, let me tell you, that I am no-" Bishounen raised his hand, telling me to stop speaking. I nodded, letting him speak.

"Maou Heika. I am not your councillor for nothing. It was quite obvious that your reaction back in Wolfram's room, was not anger. Well, it was, but it was anger towards me. Anger because you thought 'something was going on.' As you know, this kind off anger is called jealousy. And Heika, if you're not interested, please give me a good reason why you would have been jealous if you hadn't been interested in His Excellency."

I bit my lip. He was right, of course. I started thinking about how lucky I was, having a long fringe, as I could feel tears, tears trying to push their way out of my head. He was right, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't deny it any longer. Not to Bishounen, not to myself, not to anyone. I was in love. In love with Wolfram.

"But I'm with Lavinia," I whispered. My voice sounded like it was going to crack, as if I was just about to break down.

"My suggestion, Heika." Bishounen's voice was soft, and unfamiliar. "My suggestion is that you think about this, all of this, when you're back in your own world. There, you can think it over, undisturbed." I nodded in reply.

"But I must warn you," he said. His voice was back to normal. "I must warn you not to choose wrong. I know that being in love with a boy is new and weird to you. May be being in love at all is, I don't know. But don't think of it as a matter of bodies. Think of it as a matter of feelings. If you choose wrong, you might regret it forever."

-

We were saying goodbyes to mother and Greta, Yuuri and I. They were about to leave for one of mother's famous journeys, which Yuuri had approved for Greta to come along to. Mother had me caught up in one of her boob-embraces, me desperately trying to get out of it. Yuuri on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of the dock, looking at the ocean. He was thoughtful, he'd been quiet since we left Blood Pledge Castle.

"Wolfram." I looked down. There stood Greta, smiling at me. "Wolfram I want a goodbye hug." Mother finally let go of me, and I bent down, pulling Greta into a tight hug.

"Be a good girl," I whispered in her ear. She giggled, how I loved that giggle. I smiled at her, when letting her go. She ran over to Yuuri, scaring him so he almost fell into the sea. I laughed and shook my head at them both.

"Hug, Yuuri, hug," Greta said happily. Yuuri smiled slightly and gave her a quick hug, not one of the lasting ones that he used to. Something was definitely going on with him.

Greta ran over to mother, taking her by the hand. She waved goodbye when mother's ship left the dock. I smiled and waved back, but Yuuri didn't. Yuuri, who seemed to be trapped inside his own mind. I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

-

When Cheri-sama's ship was out of sight, Wolfram sat down next to me. Even though I was caught up in my own thoughts, I noticed something blue sitting down beside me. It was nearly sunset, and my eyes wandered to Wolfram. The sun brightened up his face, making him look beautiful. His green eyes stared into my black.

"When are you going to earth?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I guess," I replied, not taking my eyes off him. My heart was pounding, I could feel my hormones dancing inside me. Wolfram's cheeks changed from normal into slight red. The slight breeze messed up his hair, making him cute. I felt warmth fill me up, knowing I was blushing, too. I put my arm around Wolfram's waist, pulling him closer.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered. He smiled widely. I also smiled. Wolfram had happiness written all over him, my skin was tingling. It felt so good, holding him, so good that I never wanted to let go.

"I'm gonna miss you too," he said. He was resting his cheek on my shoulder, I had mine on his head. A moment of silence passed by, and I decided now was the time.

"Wolfram?" I said.

"Mhmm," he mumbled in reply. He wrapped his left arm around me, pulling himself closer to me.

"I love you."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I was lying in my bed, looking up, up on the ceiling. I smiled. I had finally said the three magical words, which I had been hiding from both myself and Wolfram for so long. Even though I had to leave him behind, it was good being back home, back in Japan at my mother and father's house. I had been in New Makoku for quite a while, after all. I closed my eyes, thinking about when me and Wolfram had been sitting at the dock, remembering exactly what he looked like, and exactly what he smelled like.

-

_"I love you," I said, waiting for a reaction. Wolfram's emerald green eyes met mine, eyes and lips both smiling. He had s-m-i-l-e written all over himself. I then knew that my words had been accepted and appreciated. It felt strangely good. _

"_I love you too." Wolfram's voice was soft, soft and smooth. With that, everything that had happened the last few months, Lavinia, my son, Gwendal, breaking my engagement to the blonde demon prince, erased from my mind. The slight breeze blew through our hair, our eyes didn't disconnect for one second. Wolfram was happy. I was happy. _

-

"Yu-chan." I opened my eyes, seeing Mum in the door. She was smiling. She was wearing an apron, and her brown hair was set up in a ponytail as usual. She had flour all over her, she'd been baking I could tell.

"What is it?" I murmured. If possible, I would have stayed in my bed fantasising about Wolfram all day, but according to Mum that was not possible.

"Ken-chan is here." Her smile became wider, and I couldn't help but smile myself. It had been a while since I'd seen The Great Sage.

-

I was lying in my bed, thinking about Yuuri. It was almost like the ceiling turned into him, and I couldn't help but smile. Smile at my stupidity. I had fallen in love with the most silly boy ever, the biggest wimp I knew, but I was happy, happy that he had finally admitted to love me too.

"_I love you," _ he'd said. I Love You. Those three magical words, the words you whispered so secretly to the one person you loved. It was different from liking someone. It felt so good, being in love and being loved back. However, there was still something, or should I say someone on my mind, someone in the way of our being together.

_Lavinia Maddox. _I sighed at the thought of her, at my mind mentioning her name. I was about to do to her what she'd done to me. However, if Yuuri decided, no, when he would leave her for me I wouldn't hesitate on saying yes. I didn't wanna hurt Lavinia, but there was no point in hurting both me and Yuuri as well, because then three people would be hurt.

I laughed at myself, closing my eyes. I was making no sense at all. It was this, this feeling that Yuuri made me feel. He made me go crazy. Made me feel what I had never felt before, and never thought I could feel. I had butterflies tickling me from inside, happiness filling me up.

"_I love you."_

The knocking brought me back to the real world.

"Wolfram," a familiar dark voice said, outside my bedroom door. _Anue._ I sat up, putting on my pink night gown. I needed a new one, a different colour. May be green or red.

"Come in, Anue," I said. The door opened, and Gwendal came in. He was about to say something, suggest something I suppose, but seeing my happy face stopped him.

"Wolfram," he said. "You seem to be in a.. Strangely good mood this morning. May I ask why?"

"Oh well, it's just such a beautiful day, isn't it? What's there to be unhappy about?" Gwendal's facial expression, the expression some people may refer to as scary, didn't change.

"It's raining outside."

"Oh," I replied, not really knowing what to say. For some reason I didn't feel like telling Gwendal, or anyone at the moment, about what Yuuri had said, or what had happened between us the last few weeks. However, he already seemed to know something, it was written all over him. I could see it on his face that he had questions boiling inside him, questions that he did not dare ask.

"Has it got something to do with Yuuri Heika?" he asked, breaking the silence. I frowned, not really knowing what to say. I couldn't say no, but I couldn't say yes either. A moment of silence passed by, and Gwendal closed his eyes.

"I figured," he said, even though I hadn't admitted or denied it. Was I really that obvious?

"Get dressed. We have work to do, and seeing as though Yuuri Heika isn't around, you should be fine with walking around in the castle. However I have a feeling that him being around wouldn't bother you." With that he left, leaving me to get dressed.

_What do you know about me and Yuuri, Anue?_

-

I was sitting in Yuuri's favourite chair, by the window enjoying the view, eating breakfast. Soldiers, maids and servants could be seen all over the yard, carrying out their duties, even though the rain was poring down like tears. I had always liked the rain, it took my mind off things, things that was hard to bear. Like Yuuri.

'_Yuuri,' _ I thought. I sighed, putting my long, blonde hair up in a ponytail. He had been acting strange lately, he could be depressed one minute, confused the other and happy the third. When we had said goodbyes last night, before he went back to earth, he'd already seemed to be so far away, like he was lost, lost in the deepest ocean. He hadn't been depressed though, he'd had happiness written all over him even though he was about to leave his beloved country. Like a burden had been taken off his shoulders.

"Lavinia Kakaa," a dark, familiar voice behind me said. I hadn't noticed him come in, but I turned around and there stood Bishounen. I smiled, putting the plate on the table.

"Bishounen," I greeted. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has," he replied, sitting down. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, even though his long, dark hair always covered his face. He was who any woman would dream of marrying.

"How do you like your new job?" I asked. After all, Bishounen hadn't been entrusted any kind of job, he was now the Maou's councillor, rumours told me he even had a thing going on with Wolfram. For some strange reason I hoped so, Wolfram Kakaa deserved to be happy, especially after losing Yuuri to.. Well, me.

"Very well," he replied. "Helping Heika is what I have alwa- I mean, it's a huge responsibility of course, but it's interesting. And you? Didn't think I would see you being the first candidate Queen, arriving here."

I smiled, even though I was concerned. For some reason I had a really strange feeling about Bishounen.

-

"See you, Murata," I said, finally going home after a day of school. I was tired and worn out, not really wanting to do anything, or see anybody. I just wanted to curl up in the darkest corner of my bed, day dreaming about Wolfram, pretending he was here, right here with me. I unlocked the front door.

"Mum? Dad?" I called out. "Shori?" Nobody was home, nobody but me. I left my bag in the hall, heading for the kitchen. I took orange juice from the refrigerator. If Mum wasn't home, there was a huge possibility for day dreaming, and may be even sleeping. Normally Mum would deny me just touching the bed, if it wasn't time for it of course.

I brought the juice up to my room, seeing as though she could be home any minute. I crawled into the darkest corner of my bed, as planned, taking a sip of the juice. My thoughts wandered to Wolfram. Wolfram's emerald green eyes who'd confirmed the happiness within him. Wolfram's blonde hair, blowing in the wind. Wolfram's lips, whispering 'I love you too.'

I suddenly noticed something. Something black, by the wardrobe. It was curled up, I would have mistaken it for a ball if it hadn't moved. It was a human. My eyes opened wide. What was this stranger doing in my room?

"_Choose me." _ His voice was filled with desperation. It was weak, as if he knew who I was gonna choose. I knew now who he was, and did I even know myself, who I was going to choose? He lifted his head, his black hair was hanging straight down, as usual. His hair was longer than mine, his appearance more serious.

"_Choose me," _ he said again. I then realised that I had no choice.

-

**Authors note: **I know you might find horrible grammar and such in this chapter, and I'm sorry that it's very short and not my best, but I've had a really tiring day, and the reason why I wrote this chapter is because if I didn't do it today, you guys would have been in for a long wait. So yh, please try and ignore the grammar and stuff, thank you for reading & the reviews!


	16. Decision

_It w__as yet another dark, rainy day, and nobody seemed to be awake yet, nobody but me and maids who carried out their morning duties, preparing the royalty's breakfast, but because they were inside the castle, the yard was quiet, except from the rain, falling down. I looked up on the sky, my mind becoming clearer about the task I had been given. _

"_Dorcas," I heard Doria shout from somewhere. "Dorcas, where's the eggs you promised to get for Lavinia Kakaa's breakfast?" Of course, Dorcas wasn't the guilty one, I was. I squeezed the egg inside my hand, yolk covering it. _

"_Lavinia may be a cute girl," I said to myself. "But I won't let her take him away from you." _

-

"Yu-chan?" mother's voice said, outside my bedroom door. I cuddled my knees to my chest, not really knowing how to react to the boy's words, neither to what I had to do. It felt like I had a bunch of wet rocks, boiling up inside me. It was almost impossible to bear.

"What do you want, mother?" I asked, not really wanting to see her right now. She came in, her grin wider than usual.

"Call me Mama, Yu-chan," she replied. I rolled my eyes, trying to tell her to leave. But my mouth was dry, and I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. Like I was going to puke, or worse.

"What do you want, Mama?" I asked, hearing how angry I sounded, how desperate and how weak. Mum's facial expression changed, from happiness to concern, even though I had finally granted her wish. She sat down beside me, putting a hand on my thigh.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" I shook my head, letting her know that I didn't wanna tell her. She ran her fingers through my hair, for once understanding that I wasn't in the mood.

"It's okay, that you don't wanna tell me," she smiled. "I understand. However, I am here for you if you change your mind. A mother have to help her son."

"It's those stupid feelings," I said, not giving a damn about that it was Mum I was actually talking to. She put her arm around me, not saying anything, letting me continue. And I did.

"You know I told you about my new girlfriend," I said. She nodded in reply. "I'm glad that you, all of you, Shori and Dad as well, that you took it the way you did, because as you know I was already engaged to Wolfram. You guys didn't seem to mind but.." I had to say it. "But I really did. After a while. And so did he. Something happened between us, Mum. Something really special. Something that made me realise my feelings for Wolfram. Lavinia is nothing but a female body, fooling me from what I really feel, I was just scared to love a boy, and now I, I-"

"Yu-chan," she said, cutting me off. "It sounds like you are caught up in a typical love triangle." Her eyes were smiling, smiling at the stupidity of me, her youngest son, however her face was serious. May be it wasn't that, may be it was the fact that she'd finally experiences one of her sons falling in love. I was hoping for number two.

Mum got up. She made a move that said to follow her, and I did. She lead me into her and Dad's bedroom, starting to fumble in a couple of shovels, mumbling things such as 'it should be here somewhere' to herself. I sat down on the bed, studying her while she looked for the so called 'thing.' I had to admit, I was kinda curious about it.

"Found it," Mum said happily, fixing her hair by brushing her hand through it, before sitting down next to me. She was holding a strange object. A ring.

"What's this?" I asked, knowing what it was, but not what she wanted me to do with it.

"It's your grandmother's wedding ring," she smiled, giving it to me. As I held the shiny object in my hand, thoughts crossed my mind. Thoughts that hadn't crossed my mind before now. Thoughts such as, what would Wolfram look like in a wedding dress? Or suit? What would he say if I were to put this ring on his very finger, slapping him, asking him for his hand in marriage for the second, and last time. I smiled to myself. For once I didn't consider that I was too young to think about marriage. Hell, I would marry Wolfram if I was still only thirteen.

"I want you to give it to the one you truly love," Mum said, interrupting my thoughts. When she spoke, all the wet rocks, the qualm was back, the horrible feeling boiling up inside me. The thoughts of Wolfram, were gone. I clenched my fist, the wedding ring inside it. I had made up my mind.

-

_I let the rain wash my hand, the hand filled with yolk. The yellow liquid ran like small rivers down my arm, but I didn't mind. The rain felt lovely, this morning. I had never cared about the weather, I didn't mind the rain nor the sun. If there was something I despised, it was being outside. _

_I looked up to the window where Yuuri Heika and Lavinia Kakaa used to eat their breakfast. She wasn't up yet, and since Yuuri was on earth, he obviously wasn't there either. While wondering when he'd be back, my mind flashed back to when I stood here, seeing Wolfram in the window. Wolfram who'd had tears in his eyes, seeing Yuuri kissing the then to be maid. I clenched my fist. _

"_I'll sacrifice anything for your happiness, Kakaa."_

-

After having a long discussion about my decision with mother, she'd finally let me go back to New Makoku, even though it at the same time had been too early. I hadn't stayed on earth for long, I wanted to stay longer, but this was my mess, a mess that clearly needed to be sorted out, the sooner the better. And then may be, may be we could both move on. However, I had a feeling we weren't going to.

I got up from the pool in the yard, at Blood Pledge Castle. It was raining, and obviously still very early. The morning was dark, and wet. I saw something black coming towards me.

"You will catch a cold out here, Heika." It was Bishounen, who seemed to have been outside for quite a while. His cheeks were red, and his sticky, almost scary eyes who were usually hid behind his long fringe, had a serious look, resting over them. However, I'd lived with Gwendal for so long that I didn't mind. And after all, this guy wasn't just anyone.

"Bishounen," I greeted, and he helped me out of the pool. I checked my pocket, noticing the wedding ring mother had given me was still there. I sighed in relief.

"What's that?" he asked, as I fumbled for it in my pocket. I took it, holding it up in front of him.

"A wedding ring," I said. His eyes widened, as if he had seen a ghost.

"So you did make the decision I hoped for."

-

In the afternoon, it had luckily stopped raining. The sun was now shining, water dripping all over New Makoku. I looked at Yuuri, who'd arrived just this morning. His black eyes looked back into my brown. His lips were smiling, his black hair was a slight bit longer than it used to be. I brushed my fingers through it, and he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss, but it didn't last long, because someone came in. We quickly broke the kiss, turning around.

"I just had to see if the rumours were true," said a familiar voice from the door. _Wolfram. _"And they seem to be, you are here after all." His eyes were closed, he wore his straight up facial expression as usual.

"Good afternoon, Kakaa," I greeted. Wolfram nodded towards me, but Yuuri didn't say a word. It was like Wolfram's appearance had stolen them, stolen the words he wanted to say. Wolfram looked at Yuuri, and his facial expression changed from the usual one, to concern.

"What's wrong, Yuu- I mean, Heika?" Yuuri shook his head.

"You can call me Yuuri, Wolfram," he said. "And it's nothing." He sat down, down in the chair by the window, his favourite, I knew. He would always sit there, especially if he had something on his mind, or if he wanted to be left alone, or if he ate, of course. I could see on his face that it wasn't happy anymore, not happy like before. I laid a hand on his shoulder, concerned about my boyfriend, concerned that he was going through a difficult time. I wanted to help.

"Yuuri," I whispered. He didn't reply, didn't look at me. He was looking at Wolfram, with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite explain. Wolfram had the same expression, did he know what was wrong with Yuuri? Why hadn't he told me? What was really going on here?

"You may leave us, Wolfram," Yuuri said. His voice was sad, it was so obvious, but he was still desperately trying to hide it. Wolfram nodded.

"Of course, Heika." He turned around, leaving the two of us alone. Yuuri finally looked at me, his lips curled up into a small smile. I could tell on his eyes that he was still unhappy about something, but instead of asking I just smiled back. If he'd wanted me to know, he would have told me the issue by himself.

"Can you do me a favour, Lavinia?" he asked. I nodded.

"Anything, Yuuri." He looked at the clock on the wall.

"I've got some things to attend to," he said. "But I want you to meet me here when the time is around eight." I nodded in reply, somehow having a horrible feeling about this, the horrible feeling that had dwelled inside me for a while.

"As you wish."

-

After doing a bit of this and that, I decided to go back to the room that I called 'the breakfast room' or 'the thinking room' since Yuuri spent a lot of time in there, and it was also the room where we usually had breakfast.

I carefully opened the door, as if I didn't want anyone to notice me, as if I was doing something dangerous. I quickly closed it a little bit, when I saw Yuuri and someone.. Someone else. Someone was in there with him, a dark creature. I peeked inside the small opening I'd left in the door. I couldn't quite tell who it was, but their lips were moving, and I could hear their voices. They were talking, about something serious it sounded like. The dark creature nodded, and came towards the door. I quickly hid behind it, seeing Bishounen come out.

_What was Bishounen doing here?_

-

I had waited patiently for the clock to turn eight, in fact I wished time had stopped so that it never would. But now it had, I could see it in the window, like a reflection. The clock said no other number than eight. The dangerous eight. In the window I could also see Lavinia enter.

"Yuuri," she said. Her voice was careful, it seemed like she hadn't wanted the clock to turn eight either.

I turned around, my black eyes meeting her chocolate brown. I didn't wanna do it, but there was no other way. I had to save my son, especially now. Now that.. Now that.. I shook the thoughts away. It wasn't certain yet, or it was, but also another thing was. Wolfram was a man, and couldn't give birth. But she could, Lavinia could. Lavinia could give birth. I walked over to her, hearing my son's voice on repeat inside my head.

"_Choose me, choose me, choose me, choose.."_

Lavinia looked confused, and I decided it was for the best if I didn't leave it any longer than necessary. I knew she would approve to it as well, seeing as though she already called herself by it; my fiancé.

'_I'm so sorry, Wolfram,' _ I thought before slapping her across her left cheek.


	17. Enclosed Note

The beautiful day that had started off so dark and rainy, was even more dark now, even though it had stopped raining during the afternoon. I was walking around in circles, like always in my office, waiting for something to cross my mind. Something useful, that I could tell Wolfram. I had informed Gwendal that I wanted to tell him myself, about my engagement to Lavinia, even though I probably wouldn't come out from his room alive. I didn't know what to tell him, hell, I didn't even know what to tell myself.

Lavinia had, as expected, accepted my proposal. I had a slight hope that it just took time, time and I'd fall for her, just like I'd fallen for Wolfram. On the other hand, I didn't want to love her. I wanted to love Wolfram, I wanted to be with him. May be even marry him. But I couldn't change my mind now, I had to protect the future. My son was the future.

Through the window I could see the beautiful afternoon sky, which in my mind was dark and cloudy. I sighed, hundreds of thoughts crossing my mind at the same time. I had a bad, sticky feeling about all of this, as if I was going to regret my decision for all eternity. I couldn't face Wolfram either, but I knew that I had to. I wanted to explain everything to him, however I couldn't tell him about me thinking I was about to have a son. Or about and about, it wasn't as if Lavinia was pregnant yet.

I ran my fingers through my black hair, sitting down behind the desk. I picked up a couple of documents, starting to sign them. Yes, I was doing paper work on free will for once, may be it would take my mind off things, or may be it would take my mind to another place. I waited for him to appear, at least expecting to hear his voice. May be he would be satisfied, saying something like 'good going, Dad.' The pile of signed papers became bigger and bigger, but nothing happened. I found it strange, he usually appeared when I was busy doing something.

I put the pen down, not bothering to sign any more papers, almost every document had already been signed. I hadn't been slow as usual, I had signed more than 50 of the paper work on less than half an hour. I laid my head on the desk, closing my eyes.

_I need to see you._

-

I was walking around in Blood Pledge Castle, not really having anything to do. Lavinia was off somewhere, showing her engagement ring to every living creature she came across. I closed my eyes, choking tears. I couldn't cry here, not now. Not that I wanted to cry because Yuuri had hurt me deeply, well that was a partly the reason, but the main reason was that I had been so stupid, falling for his cheap words, that I'd let him know that I loved him. That I'd said 'I love you too,' when he had told me the exact same words.

I studied the paintings of The Great Sage, Shinou Heika and the picture next to him. A picture of Yuuri, which had been sat up after the defeat of Soushu. He looked like a noble, fearless, and glorious king. His hair was the usual short style, only a little longer. His black eyes and lips were both smiling, he was wearing the royal crown. The crown that he sometimes wore on special occasions.

"Kakaa," a dark voice beside me said. I turned my head to the left, seeing Bishounen. He was studying the paintings, not really looking at me.

"Bishounen," I greeted. He then turned his head, to look at me. His face had an unusual, kind expression. He smiled, even though it was a sad smile, it seemed like it was happy at the same time. Happy for.. For seeing me? It was hard to explain, it was as if.. As if this had happened before.

"How are you doing, Kakaa? I saw Lavinia's ring, she told me Heika had proposed." He carefully placed his hand on my shoulder, and for some strange reason I didn't push him away, like I usually would, if anyone touched me. I had a strange feeling about Bishounen, I felt strangely calm on the inside, considering the circumstances. Somehow he made me forget the pain that was dwelling inside me, there was some sort of strong bond between us, I could feel it.

"I'm doing fine," I smiled. I didn't lie, right now, right in this moment, everything seemed fine. Bishounen's eyes met mine, giving me a strange feeling. He reminded me of someone, someone I had met a long time ago, but I couldn't figure out who.

Bishounen smiled.

"I am very pleased to hear that, Kakaa, even though I know that isn't the entire truth. However, you seem to be doing fine right now." I nodded in reply. I also knew that when Bishounen left, left me here alone, and I had nothing to be occupied with, those cold, hard feelings would return. I wondered what Yuuri was thinking. Was he thinking about me at all? Or was his only concern at the moment his future wedding to Lavinia?

"Mr. Bishounen," I heard Günter yell from somewhere. "Gwendal Kakaa wants to see you." Bishounen took his hand off my shoulder, turning around to see if Günter was near by. He quickly turned around again, looking at me.

"My apologies, Kakaa, but it seems that your brother wishes for my company. Take care of yourself." He then did something I didn't see coming. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and pulled me into a tight hug. It made me feel better, seeing as though I for some strange reason didn't want him to leave. He cleared his throat, breaking the embrace. His face was as before; with that serious kind of look on it.

"Please return to your room, Heika will come to see you sometime soon." I nodded. I didn't really wanna see Yuuri, but he was the Maou and could to whatever he pleased. Even playing with other people's feelings. However, I had decided to stay strong, if Lavinia was the person meant for Yuuri, if she was the one making him happy, then so be it. His happiness was more important to me than anything.

"I shall," I replied, looking at the painting of Yuuri.

_I hope the ring you gave her turns her finger green._

-

"Wolfram I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't be with you because.. Well, because why exactly," I said to myself, sighing. I couldn't seem to figure out what to tell Wolfram, why we had to walk separate ways, why we couldn't be together.

'_I shouldn't tell him that I love him,' _ I thought to myself. _'That will only make things worse.'_

I slumped onto my chair, leaning back. Love, such an easy word, and yet such an awful, confusing feeling. But couldn't love be wonderful? Mum and Dad loved eachother, and they didn't feel like this, did they? No, they looked rather happy, as any parents would. Would I be happy with Lavinia when our son was born?

I shook away the thoughts, deciding to just get it over with. The sooner I told Wolfram, the better. I grabbed the envelope on my desk, opening the door to my office, walking the dangerous, everlasting way to Wolfram's room.

-

I was knitting as usual, when someone knocked on the door. Knowing who it was, I just waited 'til he came in by himself. Afternoon had turned into night, I was wearing the pink night gown. The pink night gown Yuuri had lifted so nicely over my head, the night he made love to me.

I shook away the thoughts when he knocked again, obviously not understanding that I couldn't be bothered telling him to come in. He was the Maou after all, our king, he could do as he pleased, it's not as if I'd deny him coming in either, if he had been someone else.

He finally decided he was tired of waiting for a reply, and entered the room. He closed the door, standing by the it in a couple of minutes without saying a word. I know he looked at me, but I didn't return the favour. I didn't wanna see him right now, I just wanted to lock myself up inside my room, denying to see anyone.

"Wolfram," he said, breaking the silence. His voice was soft, and careful, he didn't seem to want to tell me, and that was understandable. Yuuri always wanted the best for others, and even though he had to, he didn't wanna hurt me, I knew that. I sighed, putting the wool aside. I closed my eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Yuuri," I said, trying to sound as straight up as normal, but my voice was somewhat soft. I didn't like it, but ignored it. "I already know."

He opened his mouth to reply, but I stopped him.

"I already know and I want you to know that it's alright. If Lavinia is the one who makes you happy, then go ahead – marry her. I'm glad you're happy Yuuri, she is the one you love, and I have to accept that. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

He nodded in reply, not really looking like he knew what to say. Even though I had approved his engagement to Lavinia, he didn't seem happy. I wanted to walk over to him, hold him while whispering cute things in his ear, I hated seeing Yuuri sad. But I didn't. I couldn't let down my guard, this man was a dangerous seducer indeed. I couldn't give in to temptation, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I guess everything is pretty much said then," he said. "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, Wolfram." I didn't reply and picked up the wool again, starting to knit. I guess he took the hint, because he left right away.

I couldn't help but feel the weak lump in my throat, become stronger. I sobbed silently for myself, not really knowing what to do. I didn't wanna knit, didn't wanna see anyone, didn't wanna live, didn't wanna die, didn't wanna do nothing. And I had this one, annoying question on repeat in my mind, the one question that couldn't be answered.

_Why?_

Yuuri was probably eating dinner now, dinner with his fiancé and my older brothers. May be Günter was there too, so happy to serve the young, beautiful couple. Even Bishounen was probably there, congratulating them both. I then recalled something he'd told me a while back.

'_Please be alright, Kakaa.'_

Who was this guy, and where did he come from? Was it true, that he hadn't known Lavinia before coming here, or did he? I knew he was hiding something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what. There was resting something mysterious, almost scary over Bishounen, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to reveal his secret, because I knew he had one, to me. I sighed, there was so much going on, confusing and hurting me at the same time.

I suddenly noticed something on the shelf beside the door. It was a white, small piece of paper. I got up, leaving the wool on the bed. I walked to the shelf, picking up the paper, the paper that wasn't paper. It was an envelope. I smiled to myself, getting a little bit excited. It seemed that someone had thought about me, after all.

I opened the envelope, finding a golden, shiny object.

_A ring?_

Enclosed was a note. A note with a familiar writing on it. _Yuuri's. _He probably dropped it on the shelf before leaving. I chewed on my lip, not wanting to read it, but curiosity took over. I read the note over and over again, trying to understand the words that flew around like birds. I finally got a hold of them, daring to say what it said, out loud.

"Wolfram," I read. "I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did, but there was no other way. Because I don't really know how to say this to your face, I have written it down, hoping you will accept my feelings, at least what I have to say. I love you, I really do, but there are some things that I have to take care of, and in order to do that, I cannot be with you. I hope you find happiness with someone who truly deserves you, and I'm so sorry it can't be me. However, this ring, originally belongs to you. It was my grandmother's, please take good care of it. My eternal love, Yuuri."

I clenched my fist, with the note inside it, tears filling my eyes. I was shaking, anger filled me up.

"There is no way," I said to myself. "There is no way I'm going to fall for those dirty lies again, Shibuya Yuuri."

-

**Authors note: **I just want to thank you all for all the lovely reviews on chapter 16. I love reading your comments, what you think, and what you suspect will happen. No author have ever – or will ever have better readers than you guys, thank you :) Chapter 18 will be up shortly.


	18. Unexpected Visitor

I was lying in my bed, thinking about Wolfram. Strangely enough he seemed to be doing very well, considering the circumstances. Not that I wasn't glad, but then again the blonde didn't usually reveal his true feelings.

I sighed, rolling over to the left side of the bed, the side where Wolfram used to lie, if he didn't have the entire bed for himself. Lavinia had suggested moving into my room, and I had agreed. She was now my fiancé after all, the whole nation knew we were engaged. However, I wished it was Wolfram, not her, that was moving in.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to think about the green eyed boy, but couldn't help it. In my mind I could only picture him, Wolfram, smiling, his blonde hair hanging so perfectly from his head reaching his shoulders, his emerald green eyes shining. I had to swallow hard several times, I did not intend to cry. I was so silly, I knew that, but I couldn't help but miss the beautiful boy whom without foreboding ran away with my heart. I missed holding him, kissing him, running my fingers through his silk, soft, blonde hair, I missed just feeling his presence.

_I wonder what you're thinking, what you're doing, how you're feeling. I wonder if you know that I love you, I wonder if you can feel it. But most of all, I wonder if you've read my note, I wonder if you believe my words, if you are wearing my grandmother's ring._

-

_I was lying in the wet grass, watching the dark, cloudy sky. It had been raining, there was no doubt about that, this cold morning reminding me about the first time I came to New Makoku. I smiled to myself, the wind exploring my black clothes. It traced over my skin, I was shivering, closing my eyes. It was good, just lying here, without a worry, __feeling raindrops hit my face. _

"_I never liked the rain," a familiar voice__ beside me said. I shied, I wasn't expecting to see him here. I turned my head, and between the grass I could see Wolfram's blue pants. He was sitting, not too far away from me, looking up on the black sky. _

"_You are wondering how I'm feeling, aren't__ you?" Wolfram's emerald green eyes were suddenly looking at me, straight into my black. I didn't wanna see the sadness in his eyes, but I was bewitched, I couldn't take my eyes off his. I nodded slowly in reply, letting him continue._

"_This is how I feel," he said, still looking at me. "Every day without you is as rainy as this one, rainy, dark and cold. Like a never ending black whole. The day you told me you loved me, it was the best day of my life. From that day until you came back from earth, every day was like the one on the dock. I don't understand you, Yuuri. I don't understand why you played with my feelings like that." He closed his eyes, breaking the connection, however I still didn't take my eyes off him. They were welling up, tears coming I could tell. _

"_That's not true." My voice was shaking, it was soft and hard at the same time. After leaving the letter on Wolfram's desk, hoping he'd read it, I thought it would be alright. Or, not alright, but I thought he'd understand my feelings, at least a little bit better. No, how could he possibly? He was right, even though I did love him, I had played with his feelings. Saying 'I love you' was just like promising a future relationship, something I sadly couldn't give him._

_  
"That's not true, Wolfram. Didn't you find my note? Did you read i-" I stopped when I saw Wolfram crying. It had stopped raining, but the sky was still dark. His face was bent down, his knees cuddled to his chest and it was definitely not lasting raindrops rolling down his cheeks. I felt my heart break, slowly inside me. I couldn't handle seeing Wolfram cry, it was the worst thing in the world. _

"_Wolfram," I said, getting up. I started to walk over to where he was sitting, but even though he was sitting right next to me, for every step I took, Wolfram got further and further away from me. And when I finally reached him.._

-

"Wolfram!" I screamed, waking up. I was lying in a weird position, hugging my quilt. I was sweating, the quilt was almost wet with sweat. I sighed, rubbing my eyes, not wanting to think about the dream. It had been filled with.. With..

"Stop it Yuuri," I said, slapping myself. I was about to get up, when I heard a voice behind me, making me fall down again.

"Heika." It was Günter. I watched the silver haired man walk to the end of the room, to the windows, opening the curtains. The strong sunshine made my eyes bleed, I had been inside my room for what felt like ages.

"Don't scare me like that, Günter," I said, covering my eyes. I still had the dream in the back of my head, trying hard to keep it there. I was tired, but didn't wanna sleep. I didn't wanna have more dreams about Wolfram, sadness, sons, I didn't wanna dream at all, seeing as though it never brought anything good or positive.

"My apologies, Heika. I just came to wake you up, Lavinia Kakaa told me to. Your breakfast is ready, in the usual room, and she does as normal want to have breakfast with her fiancé."

"Mhm," I replied. "I'm not really feeling up to breakfast, though." Günter sighed.

"We are all worried about you, Heika, and especially Lavinia. Ever since you've officially announced that she is your fiancé you've-"

"That's enough, Günter," I said raising my hand, but Günter wouldn't give in. He pointed a finger at the window, outside was the yard.

"At least have a walk outside, Heika. At this point, your health-"

"Can't you take the hint? I want to be left alone. A-l-o-n-e. No one can see me, no matter what they have to say, no one, get it?" I yelled. Günter had shock written all over his face, understandable because I didn't usually act like this. However, the thought of Wolfram pissed me off. It pissed me off because we couldn't be together, it pissed me off because I hated the thought of Wolfram being with someone else in the future, even though I wished for his happiness, the thought was pure torture.

"As you wish, Heika," Günter sighed. "I will let the castle know that no one is to disturb you."

He left, without saying another word, and I slumped back onto the bed, feeling bad about the way I'd acted. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on anything that wasn't connected to Wolfram, but obviously, that was impossible. It never helped telling yourself not to think about something, because you would normally end up thinking about it.

_The thought of Wolfram pissed me off. It pissed me off because we couldn't be together, it pissed me off because I hated the thought of Wolfram being with someone else in the future, even though I wished for his happiness, the thought was pure torture._

Wait, who was I to talk? I was so stupid, so mean. Wolfram had to live with me being with Lavinia every second of his life, and here I was, describing something that hadn't happened yet, as torture. I probably couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling right now, and it tore me up on the inside. I wanted to run to him, his room, run to him and hold him. Hold him and never let go.

"He'll be in his room Yuuri, just do it," I said to myself, getting up.

-

I got dressed in a hurry, rushing outside. I ran and ran, the way to his room had never seemed so long, but I didn't stop. I was going to get there, get there and explain everything to him face to face. Wolfram was right, I was a wimp, taking the easy way out. I didn't even know if he was ever gonna read the note, it was better telling him, see his reaction with my own two eyes. Discussion was the first step to world peace, after all.

I started recognizing the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything. I smiled to myself, knowing I would soon be there, by Wolfram's door. Soon I would open it, sit down on his bed, sit with him, hold him and talk everything over with him. Blinded by happiness, I ran into something. Or someone.

"Heika." I looked at the person who was talking, the person I had bumped into. _Bishounen._

"Please forgive me, Heika, I didn't see you coming." I laughed slightly.

"No, how could you, I ran into you by a corner after all."

"Are you sure Günter would feel the same way?" he asked jokingly, and we both laughed. When we stopped, a moment of silence passed by, before he broke it by asking the big, dangerous question.

"Where are you heading?"

"Uhm well.. Just.. I was going to have breakfast and.." I replied, but he interrupted me.

"You were going to see Wolfram Ge- I mean, Kakaa, weren't you?" I scanned him. Even though I already knew why, he was a mysterious person indeed.

"How did you know?" He pointed towards where I came from.

"'The breakfast room' is that way."

-

Bishounen was sitting on the edge of my bed, his dark hair covering his eyes, as usual. I was cuddling my pillow, my black eyes scanning him. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it, and I knew I had done the right thing, employing him as my councillor, no role would fit him more perfectly. Except one.

"Seeing Wolfram Kakaa right now probably wouldn't be such a good idea," Bishounen said, yet again breaking the silence. I hated how right he was, if I had seen him, convincing him of my true feelings, I would have made things worse. May be he was better off if I pretended not to love him anymore.

"I know," I said, nodding in reply. "I was just.."

"Just what?" Bishounen asked, his voice calm as usual. He never seemed to have any worries, Bishounen, and I envied him of that, but I knew clearly that he was worried about one thing, everyone was. I sighed, I couldn't lock it up for much longer, all the words I wanted to come out, all the feelings I felt.

"It's this whole engagement thing," I said, noticing how shaky my voice was. "I hate it. I mean, I dislike it. Hate is such an awful word. Ugh, never mind that," I said, probably confusing him, but Bishounen didn't mind, just let me talk. "Lavinia is a great girl and all that, but I just.. I just don't have feelings for her, not like that. Our kisses, they're so empty, but mine and Wolfram's, they're so.. God, why am I telling you this," I said, mentally slapping myself. Him, of all people, shouldn't have heard this.

"Please continue, Heika," he said, still calm. I didn't have time to find it weird, why he didn't react differently, I just let out all the words that were boiling up inside me.

"Wolfram he's so.. He's so.." Without foreboding I started crying. Tears were rolling down my cheeks like small rivers, I couldn't stop them. It hurt so much, it hurt that we couldn't be together. It hurt thinking about him, not being able to call him mine, not even in my own little fantasy world I couldn't. Because there he was, the young boy whom I knew was my future son.

"He's so beautiful," I whispered through tears, biting my lip. "He's so beautiful, and it hurts. It hurts picturing him in my mind, it hurts because I can't hold him, I can't, I can't touch him. I just.. Can't." I sobbed, but it didn't stop me talking. "And it hurts that I've hurt him. I don't think I'll be able to look into his eyes, ever again. I've hurt him so much that.. That I'm surprised I can live with myself. I just.." I closed my eyes. "I just wanna be with him."

I glanced at Bishounen, pretending I still had my eyes closed. He still had his straight up face, however I could see sadness in his eyes. For some reason, it felt like what I said affected him in some sort of way.

"Then why aren't you?" I opened my eyes, looking straight into his sticky eyes, that were well hidden behind his long fringe. He looked back into my black.

"Because I.. I.. I can't tell you that," I replied. He was about to reply when the door flew up.

"Heika!" It was Günter. I felt anger dwell up inside me, more tears wanting to come out.

"Günter!" I yelled, taking my frustration out on him. "Didn't I tell you earlie-"

"I know Heika, my apologies, and I would have stayed away if I didn't have important news." I was about to reply, but Bishounen raised his hand, stopping me. I knew what he was thinking, and he was right, I was in no fit state to reply to anything Günter had to say right now.

"You may go on," Bishounen said. Günter took a deep breath.

"Geika has arrived at Shinou's temple."


	19. Murata

I was sitting outside Shinou's temple, the morning after my arrival. I'd heard the Maou had been surprised hearing I was here, however he hadn't come to see me yet. Then again Shibuya had a lot on his mind, especially with the dreams he'd had lately, and his so called social issues. Yes, even though I hadn't been in New Makoku for quite a while, I perfectly knew what was going on. I hadn't been the Great Sage for nothing, fourthousand years ago, after all.

I took a sip from the cup I was holding, even though the morning was warm, the tea would eventually get cold if I didn't drink it. I suddenly noticed something black coming towards me, and I knew exactly who it was. I stood up, as he came close. He smiled widely, pulling me into a, what should I say, typical, manly hug?

"Shibuya. You will spill the tea and cheat on your fiancé if you pull me any closer," I joked. He looked down on the cup I was holding, and laughed.

"My apologies, Murata. I didn't see it." I smirked.

"My apologies? Haven't your way of speaking changed?" He was smiling widely, even though he was going through a rough time, he seemed to be okay enough and I was glad. I had a clue about why, but just smiled back, instead of mentioning it. There was no reason for Shibuya to know that I knew.

"Sticking around here for what seems like eternity really has an influence on you in the end," he smiled. I scanned the black haired and eyed boy in front of me. His hair had grown, and so had his personality. He had gone from being a fifteen year old boy, to becoming a soon to be eighteen year old man.

"So why are you here?" Shibuya asked, interrupting my thoughts. He sat down, and I joined him. I put the tea aside, it was already cold, there was no point in drinking it.

"It's not every day you get to experience your old class mate's eighteenth birthday, is it?" I smiled. Shibuya slapped himself, sighing.

"You're right, it's my birthday in a couple of days. So much has been going on lately, I had totally forgotten."

"So much? Like what?" I asked, pretending not to know what was going on. Shibuya bit his lower lip, he was hesitating, but I knew he would open up to me, and waited patiently.

"Just everything. This thing with Lavinia, I bet my mother told you," he said, looking at me. I nodded in reply, letting him continue. "And well.. It's these, these dreams I keep having. Well, I haven't had them since I got engaged to Lavinia, but before that. I, I.. This is gonna sound so weird."

"Dreams might not be my speciality, but I won't laugh, I swear," I said.

"I kept seeing this boy." I had never seen Shibuya so serious, and I on beforehand knew he wasn't joking. I nodded, as if telling him to continue.

"One time, I think it was the first time I saw him.. He called me Dad," he said, smiling. "I just, I can't figure out, what is, or was, he trying to tell me? He never really stated what, so my guess is that he wanted me to become engaged to his future mother, Lavinia." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"So that's why you proposed to Lavinia," I said calmly. Shibuya nodded.

"I know that sounds cruel, but I just.. I have to protect the future, I have to protect my son. If there was another way, I would rather walk down that road, but there isn't. It's just, I have a strange feeling about this boy, my son. I don't know what it is but.."

"I believe," I said interrupting him. "I believe that your future son was trying to tell you something, yes. Whether it was an engagement to Lavinia or not, I cannot tell you. If you want my opinion, which I think you do, I think it's a task given to you, and you only. You have to figure this out by yourself, if you think that your engagement to your current fiancé, then you already have. If you have a feeling that there's more, you haven't. It's a task entrusted to father, by son."

Shibuya nodded in reply. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but staring in his hands. His black hair was blowing in the slight wind, his eyes filled with worry and confusion. However, I knew I couldn't interfere, even though I knew exactly what he had to do.

-

I was sitting in my bed, knitting as usual. Beside it, had a bucket been placed, I had been throwing up a lot lately, ever since Yuuri had left me, again. Not that I could actually call what we had a relationship, but it still felt like he had abandoned me. My blonde hair was hanging like a cloud around my head, I hadn't brushed or washed if for days. I had been strangely lazy lately, strangely lazy and sick.

On my left ring finger, I had placed the ring Yuuri had left in the envelope, his so called grandmother's ring. Even though I had no right to wear it whatsoever, and didn't believe his lies because that's what they obviously were, I still had a slight, slight hope that one day Yuuri would love me, that one day we would be together. I sighed, noticing I had made a mistake knitting, the wool was all curled up. Thinking plus knitting really didn't seem to be getting along so well.

Thinking about the note from Yuuri, and also making mistakes knitting, made me put aside the wool. I searched for the note in the shovel, in the commode beside my bed. I had hidden it under the unfinished pink scarf, the scarf I was, or had been knitting for Yuuri. I would never finish it though, not now. Yuuri didn't deserve a scarf. I picked up the note, reading it over and over again.

_Wolfram. __I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did, but there was no other way. Because I don't really know how to say this to your face, I have written it down, hoping you will accept my feelings, at least what I have to say. I love you, I really do, but there are some things that I have to take care of, and in order to do that, I cannot be with you. I hope you find happiness with someone who truly deserves you, and I'm so sorry it can't be me. However, this ring, originally belongs to you. It was my grandmother's, please take good care of it. My eternal love, Yuuri._

Without foreboding, I felt yesterday's dinner making it's way from my tummy, up to my throat. I clenched my fist, the note inside it, bending over the bucket, throwing up. Even after finishing, I still had a sick, weird feeling inside me. I slumped onto the bed, closing my eyes, the note still in my hand.

"Are you alright?" a dark voice suddenly said. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a blurry Gwendal standing beside the bed. He had his straight up facial expression as usual, however I could see worry in his eyes. He sat down beside my tired body, resting his hand on my forehead.

"I think you have a slight fever," he said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm alright." I got up, blinking a few times before seeing normally again. "I'm just a bit dizzy."

"You've been ill lately," Gwendal stated. "Both me and Konrad are getting worried about you. You should see Gise-"

"No. There is no need for that. I'm sure it's just stress," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Stress from what?" Gwendal's eyes burned holes in mine when I looked at him. For a moment, it felt like he knew everything that had happened between Yuuri and I. I opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't come up with an excuse. Even though he was my older brother and I trusted him from the bottom of my heart, I had a feeling I was going to regret telling Gwendal, if I decided to do so.

"Well, you know," I said. "You do know I have feelings for Yuuri, and his engagement to Lavinia is just, well.. It just hurts a bit." He opened his mouth to reply, but I stopped him by raising my hand.

"I have accepted it, Anue. It just takes time, and I'll move on I'm sure." I put on a fake smile, to calm him down, or to make him stop worrying so much, but he just looked away. I could see on his face that he didn't buy it, and in fact, neither did I. I knew just as well as he did, that I wasn't going to 'move on.' May be by time I would find someone else to share my life with, but I would never forget my small, yet precious moments with the young Maou, my former fiancé.

"At least see Gisela," Gwendal said. "She might be able to heal you, being sick can't be much fun." His voice was strangely soft, as if he'd already guessed what was wrong with me. I, on the other hand, hadn't.

"Alright," I said. "I'll see her."

-

After my conversation with Shibuya, I had joined him back to Blood Pledge Castle. However, he'd gone off somewhere helping Lavinia with her things when we arrived. He had told me that she was from now on going to live in his room, but according to what he'd told me and certain other things going on, I didn't know whether to be happy for the young couple or not. I had yet to meet up with Lavinia though, Yuuri had told me she was a nice girl after all.

Even though my eyes were fixed upon the black, starry sky, I knew someone was behind me. I turned around, approaching _him_. He nodded towards me, his eyes and hair as dark as his father's. I knew what a stubborn spirit he was, he wasn't gonna give in easily, but I was going to be honest with him. He wasn't only stubborn, but also trustworthy.

"Geika," he greeted. I smiled.

"There is no need for you to call me Geika," I said. His facial expression didn't change, he did however return the smile. He definitely had his attitude from his ancestor, however, his looks was definitely his father's.

"How come?" he asked, deep inside him knowing that I knew his true identity, and the exact reason as to why it was unnecessary for him to refer to me as 'Geika.' I turned around again, looking up on the dark, starry sky.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Because I.. Because I.." I didn't have to look at him to realise that he didn't really know what to say. It was quite obvious that he hadn't figured out what to say when someone finally would ask him about where he came from, or why he came.

"'Because' you don't really know what to say, do you?" I asked, turning around to look at him. He nodded, confirming he was who I suspected. I smiled.

"You don't have to tell me why you're here, because as you probably already know, I know why you've come." He nodded in reply, still not saying anything. The usual, so sharp boy was quiet, even though I was the Great Sage, he obviously hadn't expected me to figure it out, especially since I hadn't been in New Makoku for long.

"Don't worry," I said. "As we both know, it will sort out. I can guarantee it." He nodded again.

"Geika.." he started, _h_e had obviously told him to act nicely. I smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Welcome to your father's era, Ronja Heika."


	20. A Possible Match

_The Great Sage had told me that if this was back in my own era, Hahaue would have told me off to bed, however I considered the night still young. __The time couldn't be more than around 11pm, and besides the night was beautiful. My black hair hung straight down from my head, there wasn't a breath of wind, nor a cloud on the sky. I looked up on the full moon, imagining Hahaue's face. _

"_Don't worry, Hahaue," I told the moon, but myself mostly. "It's not long now." _

-

I sat up in my, no, mine and Lavinia's bed. I couldn't sleep, not with her by my side, especially not after what had just happened. I sighed, cuddling my pillow, covering my somewhat naked body. It hadn't been with Lavinia like it had been with Wolfram. I decided not to look at her, imagining he was the one lying in my bed, imagining he was the one sleeping so soundly. It didn't work, the smell of Lavinia was surrounding the room.

I got up, deciding to take a walk in the moonlight. From what I could see from the window, it was a beautiful night, the full moon was shining, the sky was starry and not a cloud could be seen. I pulled on my black pants as careful as I could, trying not to make noise. I didn't wanna wake Lavinia, she looked so peaceful sleeping. I was green with envy, by the fact that she actually could sleep. After her moving in, I hadn't been able to sleep much.

Without a sound, I opened the bedroom door, slipping out in the hall. I was about to close it, when I heard steps, steps coming towards me. I could feel the hair in my neck rising, goosebumps. While I was considering whether to go back in or not, with the door half open, the steps came closer and closer. They suddenly stopped, somewhere next to me, and a familiar voice spoke up.

"Heika." I turned around, seeing Bishounen. He looked like he always did, however this time his hair wasn't covering his eyes. I had seen them somewhat before, but never really noticed their colour. They were pitch black. _Soukoku? _He quickly glanced inside the bedroom, noticing a half naked Lavinia in my bed. My face turned red.

"Bishounen," I greeted, closing the door. He mouthed a word in reply, and even though it didn't really escape his lips, I clearly heard what he said.

_Hahaue._

-

I entered the kitchen, Friday morning in New Makoku, it was slightly red, the sun was rising. However, I did not care to embrace myself in the warm sunlight, I had been looking for Günter, and now that I'd finally found him, I couldn't let him slip away. It was only 6am, and the silver haired man had a lot to explain. He was running around in the kitchen, like the fool he was, ordering this and that to be done.

"Günter," I said. "Would you mind telling me what's going on? It's only 6am, and more than 90 percent of the castle is awake because of the noise you're making." Günter stopped running around, standing up in front of me. His hair was shining, he was sweaty I could tell. No wonder, he had been running around like an idiot for hours, if I was right.

"My apologies, Gwendal," he replied, his breath hard and fast. "But it's Yuuri Heika's birthday today. I, Günter, need to personally make sure that everything goes like it should, smoothly. The preparations are not even done yet, oh my god," he said, shouting out for Dorcas. I grabbed the man's shoulders, making him look at me.

"Günter, stop this now. If anything, Yuuri Heika would probably like his sleep, birthday or not." Dorcas showed up somewhere behind Günter, and I nodded towards the door, my body language telling him to wait outside. "What's so important by these 'preparations' anyway? Can't you make them later?"

"It's Heika's eighteenth birthday, the birthday I've heard are one of the most important ones on earth. All the representatives of the countries allied to New Makoku will be here, his family, mother, father, brother will be here, and.." Günter blushed. "And I'm on stage tonight."

"On stage?" I asked, letting go of his shoulders. He was about to reply when the door flew up. _Wolfram._ Wolfram was furious, it was written all over him. His fists where clenched, his face straight up as usual. He looked from me, to Günter.

"What's going on in here, it's like hearing the screams from a war for crying outloud! Can't I even get sleep without someone ruining it, hm?! Now, which one of you fools are responsible for this?" My mouth opened wide. Never had I seen Wolfram so annoyed, so angry. Was it really like I suspected, after seeing Yuuri Heika in his room that time? I pointed my finger at Günter, who looked scared to death.

"I will never forgive you, Kakaa," he said referring to me, his eyes wide of shock. Sure, my little brother could be angry, but neither me or Günter, or probably anyone else who found place in the kitchen at that very moment, had seen him like this before. Wolfram was about to yell something, but groaned instead, holding his stomach.

"I am truly so sorry, Wolfram Kakaa," Günter excused himself. "I have a lot to do now, so I'll catch up with you guys later." He looked at me, before running off somewhere to complete the preparations. I walked over to my little brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you see Gisela?" I asked. Wolfram shook his head, still holding his stomach. The young boy who'd just been so angry, suddenly smiled.

"There is no need, I'm fine," he replied. I shook my head.

"You're not fine, little brother. It's written all over you. If possible, I would like you to see Gisela right now. If you don't do as I say, I'm afraid I have to take you there personally," I said calmly. He nodded, looking on the floor. Had he guessed what I thought, was possible? Or was he confused?

He looked up at me, and opened his mouth to reply, but yet again the door flew open. Behind my brother I could see Lavinia entering the room, holding Yuuri Heika's hand. He didn't look at me, neither my little brother. Wolfram looked at me, it was a pleading sort of look that I couldn't figure out there and then. Lavinia was smiling widely, however, Yuuri's mood didn't seem to good, even though it was his eighteenth birthday, 'the day of all days' on earth, if referring to what Günter had said earlier.

"Where is Günter? I want to help with the preparations for my wonderful fiancé's birthday. Oh, hello Wolfram," she said, still smiling. I didn't know whether it was my imagination or not, but by her attitude it seemed like she was trying to make my brother jealous. However, if it was as I suspected, she would soon be the jealous one, not my little brother, who mouthed 'hello' back.

"Günter just left," I said, pointing a finger at the door. "You should probably get some sleep, Heika. The clock's only a few minutes from turning 6:30am." He shook his head in reply, putting on a friendly smile.

"I'm wide awake, and Lavinia probably wouldn't let me anyway," he joked, poking his fiancé's side. She giggled sweetly, quickly glaring at Wolfram, who seemed sicker than ever. Lavinia, who was known being the so called 'wonderful' fiancé of our king, was flirting with Heika on purpose, in front of his ex fiancé. Thinking about it made me angry, however I somehow managed to lock the anger up, deep inside myself.

"As you wish, Heika. It was only a suggestion." I looked over to my little brother, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. He did, however, have his usual straight up facial expression, but his eyes had changed. I decided he probably couldn't take this right now, especially not in his possible condition.

"Excuse us, Heika," I said, not taking my eyes off Wolfram. "But Wolfram has an appointment with Gisela this morning. Now, Wolfram, please-"

"I'm on my way," he muttered and left the room. Lavinia waved goodbye to me, while dragging Yuuri, who in all honesty didn't look too good, out of the door where Günter had disappeared from. Before leaving the room, following Wolfram, I could clearly see a black figure in the window, a figure that seemed to be watching carefully over my little brother. I didn't like it, but even though I knew who it was, I never told him to stop drooling.

_You better watch your step, Mr. __Councillor._

-

Lavinia seemed strangely happy this morning, strangely cheery. I couldn't quite explain it, but my guess was that it had to do with what happened last night, or may be that it was my birthday. I tried stopping her, but she was too fast for me, having a tight grip around my hand. That she was this country's future queen, could for some reason not stop worrying me. Another thing that couldn't stop worrying me, was Wolfram.

"_Excuse us, Heika, but Wolfram has an appointment with Gisela this morning."_

An appointment with Gisela? What for? Was Wolfram sick? Thousands of questions ran through my head, and I hardly noticed that Lavinia suddenly stopped running around like crazy, with me on leash. I quickly glanced at her, noticing she'd run into something. Or someone. In front of her stood Murata, a strange look on his face. He disconnected her from his body, she was laughing nervously, apologising to the Great Sage.

"My apologies, whoever you are," she said, rubbing her head. Murata looked from me, to her. His dark brown eyes had a strange, kind look on them. His smile was soft, his hair blowing in the slight breeze, and so was hers. She let go of my hand, scanning him in and out.

"It's alright, Miss," Murata said, looking from her to me. "So this is the famous Lavinia Maddox Kakaa, your fiancé, Shibuya?" I nodded, returning the smile Murata had plastered all over his face.

"Who is he, Yuuri? You must introduce us," Lavinia smiled. I nodded.

"Lavinia, Ken Murata, my class mate from earth, known as The Great Sage in this world. Murata, Lavinia Maddox, my fiancé." Lavinia gasped, looking at Murata.

"So you're the Great Sage? I've heard so much about you from Yuuri, and others of course."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Kakaa. From Yuuri, and others of course," he said, quoting her. They both laughed, and I felt a strange urge, an urge coming from somewhere below. I laughed nervously.

"Excuse me, both of you, I have to pee." They nodded, and I ran off as quick as I could. I hid behind a bush, doing my stuff, before marching into the kitchen, washing my hands.

The kitchen was filled with people doing this and that, my guess was they were preparing the meals for my birthday, so many people would be coming. I smiled to myself, I couldn't wait to see Mum, Dad and Shori again. A couple of maids congratulated me, and I smiled in reply. Even though I missed my family a lot, I was lucky being the king of such a wonderful land.

I went outside, the wind tracing my skin. I closed my eyes, smiling. It was a warm, beautiful weather, perfect for my birthday. And like my mother always used to say, another birthday, another new set of opportunities, right? Especially since I was now legal in most countries back on earth, here I had been two years ago. I opened my eyes, slowly walking over to where Lavinia and Murata was busy chatting. I was glad they'd hit off so soon.


	21. Revealing Identity

Even though it was still morning, guests were starting to arrive. I looked out of the window, wondering what Yuuri was doing right now. Probably wishing them welcome, with that, dare I say, beautiful fiancé of his. Outside, I could see Bishounen. He was sitting in the flower garden, picking on the one called 'Beautiful Wolfram.' My green eyes scanned him; he was a strange soul for sure. I had noticed him following me around a lot lately.

"Kakaa," someone behind me said. I turned around seeing Gisela, happiness surrounding the green haired woman. I smiled, and she returned it. She obviously had good news, or good news for her at least. Even though she was happy, I could also see concern, may be confusion in her eyes.

"Kakaa I have the results."

-

I was sitting outside, watching Yuuri who was busy welcoming guests. Günter was still running around somewhere, making the last preparations for the celebration. The afternoon sun was beautiful, and my blonde hair was slightly blowing in the wind.

My mind wandered from Blood Pledge Castle, to the Great Sage. He was a nice boy indeed, we'd hit off pretty quickly. He seemed to like a lot of the things I did, and he seemed so cheery, something I liked. Yuuri on the other hand, was always busy working, or he would get depressed all of the sudden. He could spend days inside his office, walking around in circles, deeply buried in his own thoughts. It worried me, but when I asked him about it, he would decline that something was wrong.

I noticed a black creature coming towards me, his fringe covering his eyes as usual, he held a bunch of flowers in his hands. He stopped in front of me, and I smiled. He didn't return the smile, he nodded towards the flowers.

"Will it be alright if I take these for His Excellency Wolfram, Kakaa?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

"Of course. Are you sure he would want them, though?"

"Ha- uhh, Wolf- I mean, Kakaa loves these flowers. Especially when hi- I mean, he likes them. He's been feeling ill lately anyway, he might need some cheering up, don't you think?" I didn't reply, just scanned him. It was resting something strange, mysterious over Bishounen, but I didn't say anything, just nodded. Even though it seemed like he hadn't quite known what to say, he didn't seem nervous about it.

"Thank you, Kakaa," he said and blew me a short smile before disappearing into the castle.

_Who are you?_

-

I was sitting in my pink night gown knitting. I didn't know whether to think of Gisela's news as good, or bad, I was confused, but also relieved. It had been a straight, but strange answer. I couldn't seem to concentrate on the knitting either, it just turned out to be one big pile of wool. I put it aside when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," I said, sighing. I was guessing Gwendal had arrived, trying to drag me with him, to Yuuri's celebration.

"I'm coming, just let me get rea- Oh, Bishounen," I said, noticing it wasn't Gwendal, but Bishounen at my door. In his hands he held a bunch of flowers, of the flower called 'Beautiful Wolfram,' the flower I'd seen him picking on earlier. He sat down on my bed beside me, giving them to me. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. He wasn't smiling, he just nodded. Something seemed to worry him, and his worries for some reason worried me too. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to look him in the eye, though that was difficult, because his fringe was a usual covering them.

"Is something in the matter?"

"No, it's nothing," he said quickly. I decided not to pester him about it, I didn't know him very well after all, even though it did seem like it. I decided that, may be it was time to get to know him a little bit better. Strange coming from me, I hardly ever wanted to know stuff about people I didn't know, or like.

"I heard you are a Soukoku," I said, brushing hair out of his eyes. Strangely enough he didn't push me away, but let me. And it was true, however, his eyes weren't dark, they were pitch black. Pitch black like Yuuri's. Now that I could see his face clearly in front of me, he looked just like Yuuri. His lips, his nose, though his eyes were a wee bit different. They were very alike, but shaped a wee bit differently than Yuuri's. He was beautiful beyond words, couldn't be much older than the young king. I smiled.

"So what I heard was true. That's why you're such a high ranked Mazoku." He nodded, and I let go of his fringe, which perfectly fell into place, covering his eyes again. The sun was about to go down, and I knew the celebration would be starting soon, however Bishounen didn't seem to wanna leave just yet.

"How old are you?" I whispered. He looked at me, it looked like he was hesitating, like he was thinking about whether to tell me or not. He didn't reply, and I figured that whichever number was crossing his mind, he couldn't be very old. Even for a councillor, he looked young, very young, at least when you could see his eyes along with the rest of his face.

"If you want to go to the celebration-" I started, breaking the silence, but he cut me off.

"It looks like you're in need of company, Kakaa, I won't leave your side unless you order me to. Besides, I met up with Konrad Kakaa on the way here, he-"

".. He wants you to take me to the celebration if Gisela's news where good," I laughed, cutting him off. It was good to laugh, even though Bishounen didn't seem to smile or laugh much, at least not in my company, I felt like I could laugh with him, and for some reason he seemed to like it. His lips shaped into a small smile.

"Were they?" he asked.

"I don't know whether to call them good or bad, to be honest," I replied. "But it could have been worse, you know." He nodded. I scanned him, deciding to ask him the question I always had wanted to ask him.

"What's your real name, Bishounen?" He looked at me, I could see his black eyes behind his fringe stealing glances of my appearance.

"Bishounen is my real name," he replied. I shook my head and giggled.

"I mean, what's your forename?" His smile became wider. He didn't hesitate like last time, and even though I thought he wasn't gonna like the question, it seemed like he was alright with it.

"My name is Ronja, Kakaa."

-

I was sitting on the throne which had been placed up on something that reminded me of a scene, outside the castle. I was greeting and nodding towards everyone that passed it, waiting for the big moment where Mum, Dad and Shori would appear. I didn't know whether Ulrike had called them to this world or not yet, but I was looking for to seeing them enter. Beneath me, I spotted Murata. He seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

"Heika," someone next to me said. I turned around, seeing Günter. I smiled.

"Happy birthday, Heika. It is soon time for your speech, all the guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Günter," I replied. "By 'all the guests,' I'm guessing my family has arrived as well?" He nodded.

"They are on their way from Shinou's temple, Heika. When they have arrived, it's time for your-"

"Speech, I know, Günter," I said, cutting him off. I looked down into the crowd again. Murata was gone, all that could be seen was a whole lot of people.

"By the way," Günter whispered in my ear. "I am going to perform after your speech. I hope you enjoy it, Heika, I heard the song while modelling on earth, and tonight it's dedicated to you." He smiled, before leaving, and I couldn't help but feel a bit freaked out, not knowing what Günter had planned.

"Yu-chan," I heard a familiar voice shout. In the crowd, in between all the people, I could see Mum. She was standing next to Dad, and next to him stood Shori and his girlfriend. I smiled and waved at them, the crown on my head almost fell down from it. I grabbed it, placing it perfectly on my black hair, laughing nervously to myself. I turned around, looking for Günter, who nodded towards the middle of the scene. I got up, and the crowd went silent.

"Before you go ahead stuffing yourselves," I said jokingly. "Before you go ahead stuffing yourselves I would like to announce a couple of things. Not only is my family finally in New Makoku, but I have also made the difficult decision of cancelling my engagement to Wolfram von Bielefeld. However.." I looked for Lavinia in the crowd. She was standing next to Murata, her eyes fixed upon me. She was smiling, and I nodded towards her as if telling her to come up to me. She started walking towards the scene, and when she was finally standing next to me, she took my hand. I smiled.

"However I have a new fianc-" I stopped talking as I looked into the crowd. Behind Mum, Dad, Shori and his girlfriend, I could see a familiar, dark creature. Next to him, stood a certain blonde, his emerald green eyes looking at me. My mouth dropped wide open, for once it wasn't Wolfram who stole my glance, it was the boy next to him, his black eyes burned holes in mine.

"A new fian.." I said, trying to speak, but couldn't. I couldn't say it, not with him staring at me, not with him in front of me. I stared back, trying to understand what he was trying to say. What was he doing here, and didn't Wolfram notice him standing next to him? Somehow, it seemed like Wolfram knew he was there, but didn't mind. Could it be..?

"What he is trying to say," Lavinia said. Her voice seemed so blurry, so far away. It felt like I was falling into trance, me and my son were all in existence. "What he's trying to say is that he's got a new fiancé, namely me, Lavinia Maddox." The crowd cheered, even Wolfram was smiling, even though it was a sad smile, he was. But my son wasn't. He wasn't cheering, he wasn't smiling, his eyes were filled with something that wasn't happiness, nor anger, his facial expression had an expression of.. Of..

"Yuuri." Lavinia's voice sounded like it was miles away, she poked my side, but the boy had captured me, I could not see anything but him and a blurry crowd, I could not feel Lavinia's elbow poking me several times, I could not hear her call for Günter. I couldn't feel the fall, I couldn't feel it when I fell on my knees, and I could not hear my own words.

"You.."


	22. Silent Moments

I was walking around in the crowd, receiving birthday presents, hugs and whatnot, but that wasn't the real reason as to why I was a part of the crowd. I was desperately trying to find _him_, but he was nowhere to be seen. I had fainted before on stage, Lavinia had told me, fainted after seeing him. His appearance was so clear in my mind; dark, straight hair, black, sticky eyes, just like in my dreams.

"Yu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around, seeing Shori and his girlfriend. I smiled and waved at them. My son could wait, I wasn't gonna find him right now anyway. Anyway, finding him before he was born did sound kinda crazy, may be I had just been seeing things. However..

"Shori," I greeted, walking towards them. "Who's this young lady that you've brought? Mum mentioned you'd gotten a girlfriend when I was back home, but this is my first time meeting her." The young girl blushed, and Shori laughed, putting his arm around her.

"This is my girlfriend Nerissa Tsuki," he said, introducing her. "Nerissa, this is my little brother, Yuuri Shibuya." She smiled and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Heika." I returned the smile.

"There is no need for you to call me Heika, you are my brother's girlfriend after all, and if he has told you about what should I call it, our family secret, it seems that this relationship is getting serious." They both giggled nervously, and even though I was happy for my brother and his girlfriend, it tore on my heart a little. They were so lucky, being with the one they loved.

I wondered what it would be like, being with Wolfram. Would we be like them, all cuddly, nervous and giggly? Would we blush when people talked about our relationship in front of us? I sighed, and Shori was about to say something before Günter announced something from the stage.

"Please pay attention, everyone," Günter said cheeringly. He was wearing a white, long sleeved jacket, with diamonds on each sleeve. Under that, he wore a casual black gown, and his lilac eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"I am now going to perform a song and dance for His Majesty, a song that I heard during my time as a model. I hope you enjoy it." I swallowed a lump, knowing this would probably be embarrassing for me. A strange light appeared over Günter; was I having Déjà vu or was Günter going into his 'Günter mode' again? Suddenly, music could be heard and Günter started dancing.

'_Ooh, you touch my talala_

_Mm, my ding ding dong _

_La, lalala, lalala, lalala_

_You tease me, oh please me_

_I want you to be my love toy_

_Come near me, don't hear me_

_I just can't get enough of you boy_

_Ooh you touch my talala_

_Mm, my ding ding dong_

_Ooh, you touch my talala..'_

I decided to try and find Lavinia, as I couldn't bear watching Günter anymore. I was lucky not to see my own facial expression right now. Somewhere by the scene I spotted Gwendal, watching Günter's steps carefully, I could also see glints of Murata, looking like he was about to leave. I bumped into mother, who had been chatting with Lavinia not too long ago.

"Mother," I said, almost shouted, since the music was so loud.

"Yu-chan," she said, pulling me into a tight hug. "I can't believe my youngest son has finally turned eighteen."

"Have you seen Lavinia around? Last time I saw her, she was with you," I replied, hugging back. Mum's embrace was warm, safe and motherly, and I had to admit that if I could, I'd stayed there forever, just forgetting the pain that surrounded my life at this very moment.

"She went just a couple of minutes ago, I haven't seen her since Günter's performance started. Isn't it great, such a gentleman dedicating a song so filled with feelings to you?" I laughed nervously, nodding in agreement.

"If I'm not wrong, she went in that direction," Mum said, pointing in the direction of the yard. I nodded, pulling myself out of mother's embrace, heading off.

-

After watching Günter's performance, I headed off to the yard, to find my little brother. I knew exactly where he would be, sitting by the fountain looking at the stars. And I was right, there he was, right in front of me. He was alone, not with Mr. Bishounen like before. I had a sneaky feeling that on Bishounen's side, there was something going on between the two of them. I sat down beside Wolfram, looking up on the stars.

"What did Gisela say?" I asked. Wolfram shrugged.

"There is no need to worry, Anue. Gisela said that due to the results it seems that I'm ill because I haven't been eating much, and because of stress. What did you think?" Even though it didn't often happen, I blushed, I could feel my face turn red. Wolfram smirked.

"Figured as much. You thought I had a bun in the oven, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Due to the signs you showed and the circumstance-" I stopped myself, realising what I was about to say. Wolfram's smirk disappeared.

"Which circumstances?" I was just about to reply when I noticed Bishounen. Even though I could not see his eyes, hell I could hardly see the man, I knew that he was staring at my little brother, probably more like looking him up and down. I felt anger rise inside me, this Bishounen was not to seduce my brother in any way, not now, not after what he'd been through.

"Anue?" Wolfram said. I clenched my fist, getting up.

"I'll be right back," I said, heading towards where Bishounen was standing. When I glanced at Wolfram, he had his eyes fixed upon the starry sky once again, which was a good thing. I didn't want him to spot me and Bishounen while I gave him a lesson. I knew Bishounen himself had already seen me, however he didn't move from the spot.

"Kakaa," he greeted. I didn't greet him back, just crossed my arms, giving him the ugliest glare possible, Bishounen on the other hand remained calm. He was young, couldn't be much older than His Majesty, if not younger. His fringe was covering his, dare I say, black eyes if the rumors were true.

"What is going on with you and my little brother? Or shall I say, at least on your part?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Kakaa, but I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, obviously trying to cover up what was really going on.

"Stop playing around!" I shouted. "I have seen you eyeing my little brother, and if you play with his feelings I swear-"

"Which one of your 'little brothers'?" Bishounen smirked. He was obviously enjoying this, which only made me angrier, and more frustrated.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll.. I'll-"

"And what makes you think that your maryoku is stronger than mine?" he asked cutting me off, knowing what I was about to say. I was about to reply when I spotted Günter, disappearing into the garden.

-

After Gwendal had disappeared, I yet again found myself looking up on the stars. Günter's performance must have been interesting, I hadn't seen it personally, but the music and singing could be heard all the way here. I spotted a somewhat familiar dark creature, coming towards me. _Yuuri._ He stopped when he saw me, standing a few inches away only.

"Wolfram," he said.

"I do believe I haven't said this," I said. "Happy birthday, Heika." He smiled, sitting down beside me. His black eyes met my green.

"Thank you, Wolfram," he said, placing his right hand on my shoulder. I gently pushed it away, looking in another direction, breaking the connection between us. He cleared his throat.

"So I heard you were ill," he said.

"What about it?" I asked, still not looking at him. I had decided to try not to seem bitter, it was his birthday after all, but I couldn't help but noticing the bitterness in my voice. Yuuri tried making eye contact, but I refused to look at him. If I did, I would only drown in those beautiful, black eyes, and I didn't want that. I didn't want him to seduce me once again. He placed his hand on my shoulder again, but this time I didn't push him away. After all, he probably hadn't intended to hurt me, Yuuri would never hurt anyone on purpose.

"Are you alright now, Wolfram?" he asked, his voice so kind and gentle. I couldn't help but feel a sting in my heart, I wanted to turn around, I wanted to look at him, I wanted to whisper those three magical words so badly, even though he wouldn't return them. I wanted to sink into his arms, and stay there forever. I always felt so safe there, like nothing could hurt me.

"Yes, yes I am. Gisela said it was just stress," I said, not bothering to add the fact that I hadn't been eating much. I looked at Yuuri, who nodded. His lips shaped into a smile.

"I'm glad to hear. Not that you're stressing, but that it's nothing serious." I nodded, and we remained speechless for what seemed like eternity. Yuuri rubbed my chin, and his face was suddenly so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. He closed his eyes, his soft lips almost, almost touching mine.

"No," I said, pushing him away. He opened his eyes, looking a wee bit surprised.

"Wolfram," he said, placing a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"You are engaged," I said calmly. "It would be wrong to your fiancé-" I stopped talking, seeing the look on his face. His hand had disappeared from my cheek, he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

"'It would be wrong to your fiancé,'" he said, quoting me. "Wasn't it wrong of me to, to cheat on you in the first place then? You were my fiancé Wolfram, we were together for so long, and during that time I.. I'm such an idiot." His hair fell down, in front of his eyes, making him look like Bishounen. The thought almost made me giggle, but this wasn't the time to be cheery. I put my hand on Yuuri's.

"Yuuri.." I whispered. I couldn't help but feeling sorry for him, even though there wasn't really a reason to. Even though he probably didn't love me, it didn't seem like he had chosen Lavinia out of love either. Why else would the Maou be so troubled, even depressed if the rumors were true? He looked at me, his eyes were shining. I could see on him that he wasn't far from crying, so I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder, as if telling him that I was here for him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his head on mine.

-

I observed the, dare I call it, couple from where I had been standing, watching _him _all night. Gwendal had gone, gone off somewhere to find someone special I believed. I shook my head, seeing my father wrapping his arm around _him_.

"Father.."

-

**Authors note: **On chapter 21 I received a question about what 'Ronja' means. Ronja is in fact a Scandinavian girl name, and has no special meaning as far as I know. & If any of you wonder what song Günter is singing, it's this; since I could not add the link, search for Kyou Kara Maoh AMV - Gunter's Ding Dong on yourtube. :D


	23. Illness Strikes

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking out on the starry sky. Even though it was night, the celebration continued for those who stayed up late, and apparently Lavinia was one of them, because she hadn't come to our room yet. I didn't really mind, peace and quiet was what I needed right now. I bit my lip, twining my black hair.

I closed my eyes, thinking back to when me and Wolfram had been sitting in the yard. It had been so peaceful, so good finally holding him again, I couldn't quite explain it. I smiled, thinking of the blonde haired boy who hopefully still had feelings for me. I wondered what would happen to our feelings as they could never develop, I wondered what would happen to Wolfram. May be he'd get married to a beautiful girl, having kids, him too. May be..

I opened my eyes, even though I wanted Wolfram to be happy, I couldn't bear thinking about him with someone else. But that's what I wanted, wasn't it? For him to find love somewhere, I didn't want him to be lonely. Wolfram deserved happiness, and I wished for him to be happy, didn't I? I bit my lip, not knowing quite what to tell myself. Of course I did, but still..

_He was __**my **__Wolfram._

-

"Thank you, you may leave," I said to Klara, who'd dropped by with my morning tea. The time hadn't passed 6am yet, and the morning was red. Red like blood. Outside maids, servants, soldiers even, was busy cleaning up the mess we'd made during Yuuri Heika's celebration. I could see my little brother Konrad, his brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. He was carrying a box of filthy cups and plates.

I put the teacup on the table, starting to knit yet another cute toy. I was knitting faster than usual; I was anxious after last night's happenings. Whenever I wanted to have a sip of my tea, my gray hair would get in the way, and my hands would shake, even knitting didn't help. I couldn't figure out whether I had made a mistake or not, I did not want to feel.. _This._

"Ah Gwen, you think too much," I said to myself. I closed my eyes, continuing to knit. My mind wandered elsewhere, out of the room, out of time, to a couple of hours back into the past. I smiled to myself, I could hardly notice that I was still knitting.

"Gwendal," a familiar voice said, making me jump, spill the tea and lose several stitches on the toggle.

"Konrad," I said angrily, kneeling to pick up the broken cup, which was shattered on the floor.

"My apologies, sir Voltaire," he said with a slight bow. I nodded, his apology was somewhat approved. I put the broken pieces on my desk, putting the wool aside. I looked at the man in front of me, even though it was six in the morning and he had been tidying, he didn't seem tired nor dissatisfied with the job he had been given.

"The celebration was successful, don't you agree?" he smiled. I cleared my throat, not wanting to reveal any of last night's happenings whatsoever.

"If you came here to chit-chat-"

"You should know that I didn't," he said, cutting me off. As usual Konrad knew exactly what I was going to say. I blew him a short smile.

"What is it?" His facial expression changed from cheery to serious. He had told me the truth, he was definitely not here to chit-chat. I tapped my fingers on the desk in front of me, waiting for the words that were about to escape his lips.

"As you know, Wolfram is your concern as much as he is mine." I nodded.

"Go on."

"I know that you are worried about his situation, Anue, and one in particular." He cleared his throat. "You have been watching Mr. Bishounen, worrying about his interest in our little brother. However, I think that is unnecessary as I have personally acknowledged him as a kind man. He isn't Yuuri Heika's councillor for nothing."

"And? What are you trying to say?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What I am trying to say, is that if Mr. Bishounen has caught a special interest for Wolfram, shouldn't we be happy for him instead of trying to split those two apart?" I smiled sarcastically.

"And what exactly is there to 'split apart,' sir Weller? If you have any information, then please, do share it. Bishounen or whatever he calls himself, would have been an average Mazoku if it hadn't been for his black hair, and as rumors has it, eyes that I have yet to see. Out of personal experience, I can tell that Mr. Bishounen is nothing for Wolfram."

"But Anue, wouldn't this be a good opportunity? If it is so- that Wolfram and Mr. Bishounen happens to have feelings for one another, wouldn't this heal Wolfram's wounds over the loss of Heika?"

"What do you know about how Wolfram feels? I highly doubt that he has spoken to you," I said. Konrad smiled.

"And you are right, Wolfram hasn't spoken to me for a very long time. However, I know my brother just like you do. I have also observed-" He stopped talking, as if I wasn't supposed to know what he was about to say.

"You observed what?" I asked. Konrad sighed, knowing that I would see to it that he did not leave this room until he had told me.

"I have observed Mr. Bishounen and Wolfram closely embraced a couple of times," he replied. "I don't know for sure, but the way I saw it, it was more than just a friendly hug."

"I see," I said. "So that's how it is."

"_And what makes you think that your maryoku is stronger than mine?"_

I waved at Konrad, telling him to come closer. He nodded, stopping right in front of my desk. I leaned over it.

"Mr. Bishounen worries me," I whispered in his ear.

-

I was sitting outside, enjoying my breakfast. It was still quite early, but I didn't mind, glad that I for once _wanted _ to eat. Eating made me feel better, the qualm was gone, and the number of headaches was slowly, but sure, going down. A banner was exploring the yard; the wind blowing it here, and there. It was probably from last night, something that the maids had forgotten, or hadn't gotten hold of. The slight breeze blew through my blonde hair, messing it up. I didn't mind, just closed my eyes enjoying it.

"Nothing is like a sunny, slight breezed morning, huh?" My eyes snapped open. The Great Sage was leaning onto the rail, his eyes closed, his lips smiling. He was probably enjoying the breeze too, just like I. I nodded in reply, wondering what he was doing here, at Blood Pledge Castle so early in the morning.

"Indeed."

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, sir von Bielefeld," he said, opening his dark brown eyes.

"Thank you," I replied, putting the plate aside. I brushed my fingers through my hair, noticing how the Great Sage was staring.

"You don't seem to have stayed up all night."

"I didn't," I replied, giving him a weird look.

"Strange thing, sleeping," he said, turning around. He rested his elbow on the rail, his chin on his hand, looking up, up on the sun. "You can think, talk, fly, walk and hear while being unconscious. In fact you can do anything. Even see the future."

"Is there a point to all of this?" I asked, not knowing where this conversation was going, or what he was trying to say. He turned around, his dark brown eyes scanning me inside and out. He smiled.

"Do you believe in dreams, sir von Bielefeld?" My mouth dropped wide open, it was like I was having déjà vu, back to the day in the yard where me and Gwendal had been talking, while watching Yuuri cross swords with Konrad. Yuuri, who was my fiancé back then, Yuuri who was getting good at handling a sword. The question I asked Gwendal, my voice, it was ringing inside my head.

"_Do you__ believe in dreams, Anue?" _

"I.." I whispered. It was as if my voice was gone, as if my mouth wouldn't let me say the words I wanted to say. It was like the Great Sage disappeared or became invisible, because he was gone, all of the sudden. My eyes were fixed upon the yard, the flower called 'Beautiful Wolfram.' Between the flowers, sat a boy, a little boy with black hair. He had his back turned against me, picking on the flowers. I knew at an instant who he was.

_My son._

-

I woke up by the sound of the door carefully opening. I slowly opened my black eyes, looking right into Lavinia's back. Her white nightgown was resting like a carpet over her, her long blonde hair was messy from sleeping. By the door, I spotted Günter, looking as guilty as ever. The silver haired man cleared his throat, it looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, he had bags under his eyes, and it worried me. If there was one person who always got enough sleep, food and drink his name was Günter von Christ.

"My apologies, Heika," Günter's weak voice said. "I didn't intend on sleeping so long."

"Sleeping so long? What's the time?" I asked.

"Nearly 2pm," he replied, looking shameful. My mouth dropped wide open. 2pm? And Günter who always dragged me up around 9-10am.

"Günter, you-"

"Please forgive me, Heika," he said, kneeling in front of the bed. Lavinia turned around in sleep, she had obviously just like Günter, stayed up long.

"Stand up, Günter," I said. "There is no need to apologise." He nodded, getting up, brushing dust off his white gown. He didn't look very well, may be he'd been drinking a bit too much alcohol. I tried not to giggle, but couldn't help it, imagining a drunk Günter. Would that be so much different from the normal one, I wondered.

"We should go study right away, Heika, please get dressed." I sighed, I had secretly been hoping for a day off.

"I guess it can't be helped."

-

For once I was actually paying attention during Günter's class. May be it was because there wasn't much to pay attention to, Günter was babbling, talking nonsense and spending way too much time trying to find regular stuff by looking through books. Günter looked dreadful, desperately trying to be the good teacher he usually was. He suddenly dropped the book he was holding, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Forgive me, Heika," he said, bending down to reach the book. He picked it up, starting to look through it again, but I raised my hand, as if telling him to stop.

"Günter," I said. He put the book aside, nodding.

"Heika."

"You don't seem to be feeling well, am I right? May be we should just continue studying tomorrow, you might be feeling better by then. Besides, there's a lot to do, tidying up after the celebration yesterday, and I think I might lend whoever's left to clean it up a hand." Günter nodded. Surprisingly he didn't start going about how I was just trying to get away from studying, or him even, and how I didn't respect his feelings and so on.

"Understood, Heika."

-

I was standing beside a pillar, covered by it's shadow. My dark, grey hair was covering my somewhat light skin, my dark blue eyes carefully watching as the library door flew up, and Günter came out of it. He had a hand placed on his forehead; von Christ seemed to be ill this morning. I sighed.

"My oh my.."


	24. Pregnancy

It had been a couple of weeks since my birthday and the celebration, and I was sitting in my office doing paperwork. The days went by, slow and boring, and as Günter was, strangely enough, still sick, I hadn't been studying much, even though Gwendal advised me to self-study. My family had gone home after staying a week, but I didn't seem to miss home as much as I used to. Lavinia had also been acting strange lately, always finding excuses for not spending time with me. It was like she was hiding something, something dangerous that mustn't be discovered. I put down the pen, as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," I said, noticing how dark my voice sounded. The door opened, and in came Günter. Greta was holding his hand, smiling big.

"Yuuri!" she said, letting go of his hand. She came running towards me, and I catched her, smiling widely. My daughter had surely grown since last time I saw her, as she'd been on a long journey with Cheri-sama.

"Greta," I said happily. Günter bowed slightly, still not looking any better.

"Please forgive me for not working in your service lately, Heika," he said. I nodded towards him.

"You're ill Günter, there is no need to apologize. Thank you for bringing Greta." Günter smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Heika. I.. I.." Günter covered his mouth by his hands, running off in a hurry. He didn't even close the door before leaving, as he normally would. I raised an eyebrow. Greta jumped off my lap, closing the door. The sound of the door closing, made me focus on her again. She came towards me, and I lifted her up, putting her on my lap.

"Did you have a nice journey?" I asked. She smiled.

"I did, Yuuri. I wish I had been here during the celebration though." It didn't look like she was finished talking, she blushed and held up something in front of me. It was a ring, a beautiful one may I add. She gave it to me, and I smiled.

"It's a present, since you turned eighteen," she said shyly. I put it on my finger, scanning it. It was made out of what looked like gold, and flowers. "Cheri-sama helped me make it."

"Thank you, Greta, it's beautiful," I said, pulling her into a tight, fatherly hug. She giggled in my ear, playing with my hair.

"Your hair has grown," she said. I laughed, pushing my shoulder length black hair aside.

"So they say."

-

I was sitting in my office, frustrated and angry about the news that was crossing the castle. No, it wasn't the 'home coming' of Cheri-sama and Greta that was annoying me, it was Yuuri Heika's decision. His decision about making her.. Making her.. I tried working on the documents that he later had to sign, I tried focusing on the paper in front of me. It didn't work, I tore the paper to pieces when the door opened. Who said, 'you can't change the past' ?

"Mr. Bishounen." I looked up, seeing a somewhat angry Gwendal. I ignored his mood, he was always angry, especially when it came to me. He'd never liked me, and probably never would. According to him, back in my own era, I was a typical 'spoiled brat.' That, was according to many people really, except one, and the ones who didn't have the guts to say it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just because the Great Sage is advising Yuuri Heika at the moment, it doesn't mean you can sit around doing nothing."

"In fact, Kakaa," I said calmly. "I am not 'doing nothing.' That will be impossible until I am dead, I'm afraid." He nodded, clearly annoyed with what I'd said.

"I also think you have certain other things to attend to, especially now that-" I continued, but he cut me off.

"What do you know about it?" he snarled. I raised my hand, telling him to calm down.

"You clearly didn't come here to gossip," I said. "If you really wanna know, I'm working for Wolfram Kakaa at the moment since he does not have any replacement for Lavinia yet, and because, as you said, the Great Sage is advising Heika at the moment."

"For Wolfram?" Gwendal said, raising his eyebrow. I nodded.

"Hm. You better get back to work then." He turned around, leaving me with my thoughts. I raised my eyebrow, thinking about him. He was strange indeed, thinking I had a thing for _him_.

-

_I was sitting out__side in the flowery garden, quite satisfied with my grand performance earlier. Even though Heika didn't seem to have watched the whole thing, I wasn't sulking, I had fun and Gwendal had been watching me constantly. I smiled to myself, looking up on the starry sky. I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around, my lilac eyes meeting Gwendal's dark blue. _

"_That was quite a performance, you really were amazing on that stage tonight," he said, clearing his throat. I felt warmth fill me up, my cheeks turning red, even though the night was slightly cold. I smiled._

"_Ah, really?" I asked, clapping my hands. "I can't believe you liked it." He came closer, he was standing right next to me. Our eyes connected for a second, before he looked away. _

"_I didn't say I liked it," Gwendal said harshly. I just smiled, I knew he was too shy to admit it._

"_I, I lo.. Lo.." He cleared his throat again, changing his mind about saying whatever that was on his mind. I choked the giggle that was about to escape my lips, it felt as if though my tummy was flying, I couldn't help but feel a wee bit nervous, being alone with Gwendal. _

"_Heika's celebration was indeed a success," I said to break the silence. Gwendal nodded, looking at me. His cheeks turned into a slight shade of red, if I wasn't just imagining things, or if I wasn't to use the saying 'you see what you wanna see.' His lips shaped into a small smile, a smile that he seemed to be holding back._

"_Yes.. Yes, it was," he said. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. He was becoming more nervous I could tell, and in all honesty so was I. He carefully, almost un noticeable brushed his fingertips through my long hair, it was scary, but wonderful at the same time when his lips met mine._

-

I was sitting in my room knitting, not caring to pay attention to Günter's stress which could be heard all over the castle. The somewhat sick man had already started 'wedding preparations' due to the news that were spreading all over New Makoku. At the moment I couldn't care less, what I'd heard was surely great in it's own way. Also Greta had returned, which brightened up my day. I had a slight headache, caused by my, dare I call it, "vision" I had earlier.

"Come in," I said, almost sighing as someone knocked at the door. I didn't have to look up to know who was coming, it was clearly Yuuri who had come to explain himself as usual.

"Wolfram," his calm voice said, confirming the identity of the guest. He sat down beside me, seeming interested in me and the wool. He tried catching my attention by waving his hand in front of my face, and several other things. On one of his fingers I saw a ring. So that was how it was. Now hadn't Her so called Highness only a ring and something inside her that I envied her of, now Yuuri also had one, binding the two of them together. I sighed, trying to concentrate on the toggles in front of me.

"What's the matter?"

"Why don't you ask Günter," I said calmly, looking at Yuuri who seemed confused by my statement. I shook my head at him, starting to knit again. Yuuri carefully took the wool away from me, and I crossed my arms. He rubbed my back, rubbing his nose against my cheek. I wanted to push him away, but I just let him have his way with me, as pushing him away wouldn't really.. Push him away.

"Why is Günter stressing, by the way? I thought he was sick." I looked at Yuuri, who had an arm wrapped around me. The look on his face was normal, he wasn't lying in his question, he really didn't know why. The thought somehow made me giggle slightly.

"You really don't know what's going on, do you Heika?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He shook his head, smiling.

"But you obviously do." I nodded.

"Due to the news that are now spreading all over New Makoku, Günter is planning your wedding to Miss Maddox which will be happening within the next three months. Since you didn't know I suggest you discuss it with hi-"

"Wait what?" Yuuri asked. "Wedding? And, what news are we talking about?" He swallowed a lump, not really looking like he knew what to think. I had a feeling that deep inside him, he already knew the answer, but was as usual too much of a wimp to guess. Even though it hurt, I put on the kindest, most soft smile possible. I was surprised Lavinia hadn't told him.

"Congratulations, Yuuri Heika," I said. "You are gonna be a Dad. Lavinia Kakaa is pregnant."

-

**Authors note: **Firstly, I must apologise for the short chapter, but as the majority of you have probably already guessed, I'm suffering from a slight writers block. I know what it's going to end with and so on, I just don't know what's going to happen while it gets to that point when the story ends. If you have any suggestions, please message me, I'll appreciate it. I must also apologise for chapter 23, which many of you seemed displeased with, and that a lot of you seem confused. Everything will be revealed soon though, as long as I have enough ideas to write good chapters. Thank you!


	25. The Truth

_So it was finally happening, my son was about to be born. I was walking around in circles outside the room where Lavinia was giving birth, hoping for the result to be official very soon. I was anxious, even though I was with Konrad, who on many occasions tried to calm me down. _

"_Heika." Gisela came out of the room. She was sweating, but smiling. "Heika, you may see your baby." _

_My heart was pounding in my chest as I entered the room. I was excited but anxious, my son and I would finally meet for real even though he would be a slight bit younger than he had been in my 'visions' or 'dreams.' Two maids quickly disappeared, and there she lay, Lavinia, with our newborn son in her arms. She was smiling, even though she looked tired from giving birth. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and she handed our newborn son to me. I scanned the tiny baby I held in my arms, my mouth dropping wide open. _

"_What's the matter, Yuuri?" Lavinia asked, happiness written all over her. I on the other hand, felt a dark, rainy cloud come over me and my child. The newborn baby that so peacefully was resting in my arms had blonde hair, blonde like Lavinia's, not black like mine or that young boy's. It's eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown, but they weren't black, not like his. And __he__ was a girl. _

-

I was walking around in my office, not really knowing what to think about the strange dream I'd had during the night. For some strange reason I didn't feel happiness, nor sadness in particular that it was finally happening; Lavinia was pregnant, pregnant with my future son I hoped.

"_Congratulations, Yuuri Heika. You are gonna be a Dad. Lavinia Kakaa is pregnant." _Wolfram's voice said, his exact words were on repeat in my mind. I sighed, sitting down behind the desk. I had no choice but sign all the documents, as the days were getting more and more busy.

My mind wandered to Lavinia, whom after admitting that she was actually pregnant had been acting distant, I still had the strange feeling dwelling over me, the feeling of not knowing something. Then again, I wasn't actually the first one to know about the pregnancy of my own child even though Lavinia seemed to have told someone who obviously couldn't keep 'secrets.' It was quite obvious by her actions that she didn't want everyone to know right away, however I couldn't seem to figure out why. The throne would have an heir, the people of New Makoku would be happy and so would I. Wouldn't I? Having my son, finally by my side?

"Come in," I said as someone knocked at the door. In came a young boy, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He bowed slightly.

"Heika," he greeted. I noticed a piece of paper in his hand, which he immediately handed to me.

"This just arrived from one of our messengers." I smiled, nodding towards the door telling him to leave. He opened the door, but stopped before leaving. He turned around, looking me in the eye. He smiled.

"Before I leave, Heika," he said. "Please let me congratulate you with your unborn child."

-

_I was sitting outside in the yard, between a whole bunch of the flower called 'Beautiful Wolfram.' Because that was Hahaue's flower,__ named after him, I thought it was the most beautiful one in the world. I picked a few flowers from the bunch, I was planning on giving them to Hahaue. He was watching me from the fountain, I could feel his eyes in my neck. _

"_What are you doing, Ronja?" he asked. "You know you shouldn't pick too many flowers from that spot." I stopped picking flowers, turning around to look at him. At the moment I wasn't more than five years old, I didn't understand that if I did, flowers would stop growing there. My short, black hair was blowing in the wind, it was nothing like Hahaue's blonde, glossy hair. He smiled at me to relieve me, he knew I would automaticly assume that he was angry with me for picking them. _

"_Sorry," I heard my voice say. I walked towards Hahaue, who laughed at me seeing I had leafs of flowers and grass in my hair. He took me on his lap, brushing it off. I handed him the bunch of 'Beautiful Wolfram,' he took it and smiled. _

"_They are indeed beautiful," he said. _

"_Not as beautiful as you though, Hahaue," I smiled, looking into his emerald green eyes, which were also smiling._

"_Thank you." _

-

While thinking back, I was observing Hahaue, having his breakfast outside as usual. Even though he was carrying a secret and hadn't started showing it yet, I knew exactly why he was eating outside, why he spent so much time in his room, he didn't wanna be observed by anyone than the few, well, two people that already knew. However, he didn't know that I knew so that would make the 'people' one person only. I smiled, thinking back, or should I say, forth to that day when I had been so little, picking flowers from the very same garden.

"It's not long now, Hahaue. Not long."

-

_He had his arms tightly wrapped around her, making sure she was alright. Her long, blonde hair was surrounding her perfectly shaped breasts, her skin was softer than anything he had ever felt before, softer than silk__, than anything he'd touched before. His dark brown eyes met her chocolate brown, he tried carefully not to hurt her as he entered her._

I carefully walked forth, forth to where my old class mate Murata was standing, in Shinou's temple looking out of his bedroom window. Looking at him from behind, made me think about how much things had changed since the first time we met, 'til now. Who'd known that we would end up here, so far away from our own world, as 'the Great Sage,' and 'Maou Heika' ? If someone had told me that we would back then, I probably would have laughed.

"Shibuya," he greeted without even looking at me. He was as mysterious and strange as always, he only had to feel my presence to know the identity of the one staring at him. His black hair was slightly messy, like always, and even though he had his back turned against me, I could see that his glasses had fallen way down on his nose.

"Murata," I said, walking towards him. He turned around, facing me, a smile plastered all over his face. He pushed the glasses back to their place, sitting down. He patted the sofa, and I sat down next to him. I had a feeling that the news about Lavinia's pregnancy, may be even Günter's wedding preparations, had already reached him.

"I can tell you are troubled," he said, his smile slightly disappearing. However, there was something about him this very day that I couldn't quite explain, something that might have been there for a time, I didn't know. I knew it was a positive feeling though, may be even positive for me if I was lucky.

"Spill the beans."

"I just don't get it," I said, not hesitating the slightest bit, I had been waiting for too long, I had to know the truth about my dreams and whether Lavinia actually was my son's mother, I could hardly take the mystery surrounding it anymore, it was like a burden, or a curse, like my son had cast a spell on me. Murata nodded, giving me a sign to continue.

"That boy in my dreams, he had black hair and black eyes. He was a Soukoku, just like me, and you," I said, nodding towards him, thinking back to the strange dream I had during the night.

_The newborn baby that so peacefully was resting in my arms had blonde hair, blonde like Lavinia's, not black like mine or that young boy's. It's eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown, but they weren't black, not like his. And __he__ was a girl._

"And?" he asked, seeming slightly anxious, waiting to hear the rest.

"I had a dream," I continued. "A dream that my son wasn't.. My son. He was my daughter. My daughter with blonde, long hair and dark bro-" I cut myself off, looking into Murata's dark brown eyes, his facial expression was somewhat serious, but his eyes had a different expression resting over them, they were filled with happiness I could tell.

"She had dark brown eyes," I whispered. "Murata.. Why do I not feel happiness that I'm going to have a child?"

Murata closed his eyes, his facial expression changing. The wide smile that had been plastered all over his face when I arrived, was slowly returning. Happiness shone out of the young sage, and even before he said the words, I already knew what his reply would be. It was like a puzzle, each piece finally falling into it's right place. Murata and Lavinia, talking and laughing together at every opportunity given. Murata and Lavinia, hitting off faster than I could introduce them, the looks resting over them when they first laid eyes on eachother. Murata and Lavinia, none of them appearing at the celebration of my birthday after Günter's performance. Murata and Lavinia.. He then said the six words that I'd been waiting for, the words that confirmed what I suspected.

"Because it is not your child."

-

"Relax, Gwendal, there is no need to worry about Mr. Bishounen," I said, resting a hand on my tummy. My personal opinion was, that Gwendal was nervous about the role he'd been given, about the news we'd just received from Gisela. Personally I was also nervous, but I looked at the positive side more than the negative.

"How can I not worry about that man when no one even seems to know his real name?" he asked. "The man reveals nothing, he turns up so suddenly and no one even asks questions. Why? Because he is a Soukoku. How do we even know he is one, personally I have yet to see his so called black eyes."

"I personally saw to Mr. Bishounen when he firstly arrived at the castle," I said calmly. "You are just stressing dear, for nothing." Gwendal stopped walking around in circles, his eyes wandering from the floor to me. His cheeks somewhat changed into slight pink, his dark blue eyes were shining.

"What did you call me?" I didn't get the time to reply, before a maid entered the room.

"Heika is outside, he would like to see Your Excellency as soon as possible," she said, nodding towards Gwendal. Gwendal stole one last glance of me, I smiled and waved at him, as if telling him to leave already. The sooner he left, the sooner he'd be back, and the sooner the better, right?

-

"I need to see Mr. Bishounen right away," I said anxiously, seeing glints of Gwendal appearing in front of me. He closed the door to the room he came out of, and I figured that I wasn't the only 'anxious' person around. Gwendal looked from right to left, as if suspecting someone to watching us.

"At the moment he should be working on your paper work, if he's not in his office he's switched duties, meaning he's with Wolfram." I nodded, noticing that Klara had actually brought me to Günter's room. I crossed my arms, wondering how the wedding obsessed man was doing, however he could stop stressing. Me and Lavinia was definitely over; but Bishounen had to be dealt with firstly.

"Is Günter still ill?" I asked. Gwendal nodded in reply, clearing his throat.

"I guess you could say that."

"Has he seen Gisela about it?" I asked, curious to know what was really wrong with the man who had been acting so strange ever since the celebration if I recalled it correctly. Gwendal nodded, yet another time, and speaking of the sun, I spotted Gisela, walking towards us. I knew that Gwendal also noticed her, however it seemed like he didn't wanna face the green haired woman at the moment. She was smiling widely.

"How is father?" she asked, before seeing me. "Heika." I nodded towards her, greeting back.

"Your father is alright," Gwendal replied, not really seeming like he wanted to talk about it. Wait, why did Gwendal out of all people know what was wrong with Günter? They weren't exactly the closest – were they, or had I missed something?

"Judging by the way you're acting, you still haven't told Heika the good news," she said. I smiled, shaking my head, glad to hear that Günter's illness was slowly disappearing, if I hadn't misunderstood what Gisela had just said. She did say 'good news,' right? That probably meant that Günter was getting better, and would soon get back to work. Even though that meant lots of studying, I was glad the man was finally getting better.

"Günter is pregnant," Gwendal said. Even though it didn't often happen, his cheeks turned into a slight shade of red, he was blushing. Wait, hold on a second.. Did Gwendal just say the words 'Günter is pregnant' ? My mouth must've dropped wide open, I was shocked hearing Gwendal's sentence.

"G-Günter is, is, Günter's p-pregnant?" I managed to say. Gwendal nodded in reply, Gisela was still smiling, obviously happy that she was finally going to have a little brother, or sister. Wait, this couldn't be right, was I dreaming again? Would I wake up soon?

"But why, I mean how?" I asked, still surprised.

"The normal way," Gwendal replied, the red color changing from a shade of light, to dark red. He cleared his throat.

"But.."

"Mazoku men can have babies," Gisela said. I turned around, her eyes meeting mine. She was still smiling. "I'm surprised you didn't know, Heika." So that was why relationships between men weren't a 'rare' thing, was it? I mean I couldn't exactly imagine a woman making Günter pregnant, it would usually be the other way around.

"So who's the baby's father, or should I say, second father?" I asked, swallowing a lump. Gisela nodded towards Gwendal, my head slowly turning around to face him, I was glad I couldn't see my own facial expression.

"Gwendal.."

-

I entered Mr. Bishounen's office, he was luckily was there, I didn't feel well as I'd had quite and interesting, but stressing afternoon, while thousands and thousands emotions were building up inside me. I was happy for Günter and Gwendal, however there was another feeling beside that, that I couldn't explain, a feeling that I should have realised something around the announcement earlier, I didn't think Günter's pregnancy was the realisation I should have reached, but something, something related to it.

Mr. Bishounen made a move that told me to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. He'd clearly been working for a while, he had black bags under his eyes, however he didn't seem to mind my little visit. I knew that asking him for advice now would only give him more work, however I didn't know how to face Murata so there was nobody else to turn to.

"I'm not going to have a child," I said before Bishounen got time enough to even greet me. He closed his eyes, nodding slowly. I had a weird feeling that he already knew, but ignored it. I didn't wanna jump to conclusions and get worked up for nothing.

"But Günter is," I continued. "Günter is going to have a baby with Gwendal, and I just don't understand. I don't understand why I have a weird feeling due to his pregnancy, as I didn't know Mazoku men could give birth. I just.. I just.."

"That's why you proposed to Lavinia Kakaa instead of taking Wolfram Kakaa back as your fiancé, isn't it?" he asked, I could see him opening his eyes even though they were hidden behind his somewhat long fringe. I nodded.

"I didn't choose Wolfram because.. Because two men can't have.. Babies.." My voice became weaker and weaker, each word spoken. My mouth was still half open from speaking, and Mr. Bishounen was already trying his best to give me advices, I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear his words. His words that seemed to be blown away by the wind.

Now that Günter was pregnant, there was no doubt that also Wolfram could have babies. Wolfram could have a child with another man, another person of his own kind. Wolfram could give birth to my child, the boy with the shoulder length black hair, the boy who reminded me of myself judging by appearance, the boy with black, shiny eyes. The boy who _had Wolfram written all over him. _

_His eyes reminded me of Wolfram's, only Wolfram's eyes were green. Beautiful, emerald green. Thinking about it, this boy had Wolfram written all over him. Not the looks, but his attitude. His attitude was definitely Wolfram._

For the second time that day, pieces from the mysterious puzzle around my son started to fall into the right place. When I had chosen Lavinia instead of Wolfram, he hadn't shown himself to me except from at the celebration, when he was so obviously standing next to the man himself. It was as if choosing Lavinia had killed.. Had killed him. I couldn't help but mentally slapping myself, how could anyone get so bloody stupid, after all the obvious signs? I then heard my son's voice, his voice so clearly in my head.

_Father you must realise._

"I have realised."

-

**Authors comment: **well, I revealed almost everything in this chapter as I decided it was about time, and hopefully the majority of you that weren't satisfied with chapter 23/24 are now. If you are still confused with this story, do not hesitate on contacting me ( I prefer e-mails ) and I will try explaining it to you :)


	26. Blood Baby Castle?

_Standing in front of my master, I knew it wasn't going to be easy talking him into drop the 'master plan,' as he called it. But I was worried, worried that it would go wrong. He was sitting on his throne, expecting an explanation from me as to why I wanted to see him all of the sudden. He nodded, making a sign that I could speak and I cleared my throat._

"_There is no way we can win over New Makoku," I said. "The Maou is too powerful."_

_  
"Don't worry, Emerald," the king smirked. "I have it all figured out."_

-

My blonde hair was blowing in the wind, somewhat annoying me due to the length of it. The Great Sage had his arm around my waist, he was resting his head on mine. It felt so peacefully, being with Ken wasn't like being with Yuuri whom I nearly ever got to spend time with, and whenever I did he was always so.. So stressed.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, due to the discussion we'd just had. His eyes was closed, he was enjoying the afternoon sun. I nodded slowly.

"I've made up my mind." Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel him smile. He carefully rubbed my side, his hand moving to my tummy. I smiled, looking down on it. It was so weird, having something growing inside you.

"You better go see Yuuri then," he said. I closed my eyes.

"I will. But there is something, or someone I need to attend to first."

-

I was lying in my bed, thinking about what to do with Wolfram, Lavinia and everything. My black hair seemed to be everywhere, but I didn't notice as I had enough on my mind already. I had been a fool, thinking that Lavinia was the mother of my future child. I had been a fool, not paying attention to Günter's classes. I had been a fool, cancelling the engagement to Wolfram, I had been a fool not to realise that I loved him sooner. I had been a fool for a very, very long time.

I sighed as someone knocked at the door. I didn't feel up to seeing anyone, I felt sick, having all these thoughts boiling inside me. It was probably Konrad, or Gwendal, dragging me along to my office to do paper work. I didn't wanna do paper work, I didn't wanna do nothing. For the time being, I had to figure out what to do with Wolfram. He was definitely not going to forgive me just like that.

"Come in," I said and the door opened. In came Günter, looking better than ever. His silver hair was put back in a ponytail, he had a smile plastered all over his face and a hand on his tummy. Even though I was still slightly surprised by the fact that Mazoku men could give birth, I had to admit that pregnancy suited the usually stressed man.

"Heika," he greeted. "I am sorry that I haven't been able to work in your service and won't be for several months, but due to my condition I haven't been able to do much, however I am still in charge of the wedding preparations, and we will continue classes as normal since I am already feeling better, getting used to my condition." I smiled.

"I don't think I've had a chance to congratulate you yet, Günter. I wish you all the luck in the world, you and Gwendal. You don't have to apologise for not working as you have been very ill due to the state you're in." Günter smiled, and mouthed a 'thank you.' I sighed. I wasn't done talking.

"As for the wedding preparations," I continued. "You don't need to stress anymore, or be worried about them. Lavinia Kakaa and I are going each our paths when I've talked to her, which I will later on." Günter's smile disappeared from his face, he looked shocked by my confession.

"The truth is," I said, deciding there was no need to hide anything from Günter. "The truth is that I'm in love with His Excellency Wolfram, but due to certain circumstances, we weren't able to stay engaged. However, the situation has changed and-"

"But she is having your child, Heika. It might not be my place to say, but you shouldn't be leaving her in a situation like this," he replied, interrupting me. "And besides, Gwendal-" he stopped talking when he saw the look on my face.

"It is true that Lavinia is pregnant," I said. "But the child she is carrying is not of my blood."

-

I was sitting in my pink night gown, in my bed knitting cute little clothes. I kept day dreaming of what it would be like, having a child. I wondered if he'd look like Yuuri like he had in my dream, and may I add, day dream. I wondered if he'd have black hair, and cute, big, black eyes. I let out a small sight, wondering how my family, brothers and mother would react to the news. How would Yuuri react? Since Lavinia was also having his child, would he even pay attention to me and my 'brat' ? I hoped it wouldn't mess up their relationship.

I shook the doubts off my mind, there was no way the young king would do such a thing. Even though we weren't together, and even though I was nervous about telling, well anyone, I knew he would take it nicely. I placed my hand on my tummy, which had, but barely grown. It was like a little 'bump' or something, and it felt like nothing I had felt before. Well, obviously.

"Kakaa." I looked up, seeing Gisela, who was smiling widely. I hadn't noticed her come in. I returned the smile, brushing my blonde hair aside.

"Gisela," I greeted. She kneeled in front of the bed.

"I came to check upon your child," she said. I nodded and she put a hand on my tummy, her smile becoming wider.

"You have surely grown." I nodded, smiling wider myself. Even though I was nervous, I was also filled up with excitement. She took her hand off my tummy, getting up.

"Have you thought of may be telling your family?"

"Not yet," I replied. "By the way, congratulations with your father. I heard earlier from Mr. Bishounen, you must be so happy for him. I think it's a good thing for Gwendal too, it was about time for the old man to start a family." I added a slight laugh.

"Thank you, Kakaa," she said, bowing slightly. "I have noticed that your relationship with Mr. Bishounen is developing and even though it's not really any of my business I have to ask. Is he by any chance the father of the child?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, no, not at all. Mr. Bishounen has in fact volunteered for the role as my personal servant since I lost both Lina and Lavinia during such a short period of time. That's why he spends so much time here, it's his job now. However, he has strangely enough been watching over me for quite a time now, but if he has feelings for me I really don't mind even though I can't return them." She nodded.

"I must apologise for jumping to conclusions," she said. "And I have to add that first meeting Mr. Bishounen I couldn't imagine him being someone's servant, as the job as Yuuri Heika's councillor seems to suit him perfectly." She laughed slightly.

"You don't have to apologise though," I replied. "I have noticed my brothers worrying, but there really is no need to. Mr. Bishounen is a nice man, and wouldn't do anything to hurt me I'm sure. However a relationship with him like that would be.. It would just be weird."

I closed my eyes, smiling. It did seem he had a special reason for taking care of me so much, however I didn't mind, and strangely enough I wasn't curious for the reason. _Was I assuming the same as Gisela and my brothers?_ Gisela opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at my door.

"Come in," I said calmly, and a familiar creature entered the room. My mouth opened wide. I hadn't expected to see her here.

_You._

-

I had almost gone mad with Günter, who never seemed to stop talking. I wasn't really paying attention, I was still lying in my bed while the pregnant man was all over my room, cleaning up and whatnot. His mouth wasn't closed for an instant, and I didn't notice him call my name, or shall I say, 'title.'

"Heika. Heika?" he said. I looked up, seeing Günter's face so close to mine. He was smiling from ear to ear. I cold sweated, smiling back.

"I forgot to ask you. Did you like it when I performed at your birthday? Did you?" I swallowed a lump, not really knowing what to say. Sure, it had been rather interesting, but would Günter actually take that for an answer? I smiled, and opened my mouth to reply when someone by the door said my name.

"Yuuri." I looked to my left, seeing Lavinia. She looked dreadful, sad, and I knew why. Günter looked from me, to her, taking the drift. He bowed slightly, leaving the two of us to what needed to be said. I tried feeling how I felt, seeing her, knowing she was carrying my best friend's child as my fiancé, but I couldn't. I felt nothing. Nothing. I didn't feel happiness, neither did I feel pain. It was good, in it's own way.

"Lavinia," I greeted, getting up. She sat down on my bed, and I sat down beside her. She smiled slightly.

"Ken told me that you already know. About us, our child I mean." Her smile disappeared, and her voice was soft. I nodded slowly in reply, knowing she hadn't finished speaking.

"I'm sorry that I've caused all this trouble, Yuuri. I mean, our engagement so much trouble. I know that I don't deserve you for what I've done, and even though it sounds like a dumb excuse, I really couldn't help sleeping with Ken. He was so understanding towards how I felt, and still feel, about our relationship. I feel that I can't make you happy, and it makes me sad, it makes our relationship really difficult. May be if you'd opened up to me, may be then things would have been alright. However, after visiting Wolfram Kakaa earlier I realised that you two stood eachother closer than you and I during the engagement. And I know," she paused. "I know about the baby."

"You don't have to apologise, Lavinia," I replied. "It is true what you said about me and Wolfram, we were somewhat closer than you and I. The reason why I chose you, is well," I bit my lip, knowing I had to say it. After confessing, Lavinia deserved to know the truth. "The reason why I chose you instead of marrying Wolfram was because I didn't know Mazoku men could give birth." She nodded. "I wanted a boy so badly, due to reasons that I don't really wanna share. Therefore I lead Wolfram on, ending up hurting you both. There is just one thing I don't understand," I took a deep breath. "Is it Gwendal's and Günter's baby you're referring to, and why did you so suddenly bring them up?" A smile spread across the blonde girl's face.

"So it's like I suspected," she said. "You do not know yet." I gave her a confused look.

"I do not know about what, Lavinia?" I asked.

"This child may not be of your blood, Yuuri Heika," she said, still smiling. "But you are going to be a father." For every word she spoke, she confused me more and more. I smiled weakly.

"Lavinia, you do know it's over between us don't you? If you are referring to the child you are carrying, which is by blood Murata-" She laughed, cutting me off.

"I do know that it's over between us, Yuuri," she replied. "It is not my child I am referring to."

"Then what?" I asked, having butterflies in my tummy. I was strangely excited, anxious to hear the words that were about to escape Lavinia's lips.

"It seems that there is a third baby coming," she said. "Wolfram Kakaa is pregnant."


	27. Issues

Rubbing my tummy, I smiled. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, warming up my room. It couldn't be more than 10am, however the whole castle seemed to already be up, which was a good thing in it's own way. Feeling my soft skin, made me yet again wonder what it would be like to have a child. Yuuri's child.

"Are you really in there?" I whispered, while my mind wandered off to a certain conversation yesterday. I looked out of the window, I had to admit I was glad to have squared up with Miss Great Sage.

'_You,' I thought, seeing Lavinia enter the room. She looked at Gisela, nodding towards the door. The green haired woman took the hint, got up and left the two of us to discuss the problems that should have been __solved long time ago. She smiled slightly as she was coming towards me. I scanned her tummy, thinking that my baby's little brother or sister was growing inside her. It gave me a strange feeling, that I didn't like._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation between you and Gisela," she said, sitting down beside me, where Gisela had been sitting. "I also have to apologise for coming here so suddenly, but I had to come personally no matter what, as I in fact have a lot to apologise for." I nodded._

"_You may continue." _

"_When I first arrived here, I quickly fell in love with Yuuri Heika, as you already know. However, I honestly did not know of your engagement and therefore found it unnecessary to wait for him to make the first move. For stealing your fiancé and causing so much mess, and especially pain, I must apologize, even though that's far from good enough." _

"_Why are you saying this?" I asked, blinking back tears from thinking back to when Yuuri left me for her. "You are having his child." Lavinia smiled, shaking her head._

"_The child I am carrying is not Yuuri's, and I must therefore cancel our engagement. I don't think it will make him unhappy, as I think being with me actually makes him unhappy." I gave her a confused look._

"_Ever since Yuuri proposed to me, he became more and more distant. He seemed unhappy, and I think I know the reason." Her chocolate brown eyes met my emerald green. They weren't bitter, neither sad, I couldn't quite explain the emotion which was resting over her. "You."_

"_Me?" I asked, also slightly shocked by the sentence 'the child I am carrying is not Yuuri's.' "I think you've got it all wro-" _

"_I don't," she said. "I could read the signs, even from before he actually proposed. The way he looked at you, you surely must have noticed Kakaa. It's quite clear that Yuuri had some sort of reason for choosing me as his fiancé, but that reason was not love." I nodded, not really knowing how to react or say. I looked down on my hand, which was resting on my tummy. _

_  
"Then I also wronged you," I replied. "Because of my stupid side I am in the same situation as you." I nodded towards her stomach. "Because I so easily gave in to temptation, I, during your relationship, slept with your fiancé. I apologise for that, and hope that even though you've cheated on Yuuri he will forgive you and raise your child. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness because-" _

"_And you don't have to," she said, cutting me off. "There is nothing to forgive. And I already guessed that you were pregnant, due to the signs that you were showing. I also wronged both you and Yuuri, and like I said, but think you missed, I am not going to be with him anymore. I have found someone who I truly love and who truly loves me back. Even though Yuuri and I at the moment are still engaged, his heart lies with you, I am sure of that." I smiled, looking back into her eyes. She returned the smile, placing her hand on my shoulder. We had reached an understanding._

"_Thank you," I whispered._

"Wolfram," someone said, knocking at the door. I shook the thoughts off my mind, for once getting up, walking across the room opening the door, welcoming whoever wanted to see me at this early hour. Outside stood a certain Soukoku, and even though he had bags under his black eyes, they somewhat lit up seeing me.

"Yuuri," I said. He was looking at me, but not at my face. He was looking to where I held my hand, my tummy. I quickly took it away, to avoid questions. I put on a fake smile.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"May I please borrow a minute of your time?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine. I nodded slowly, letting him in, closing the door behind him. He sat down on my bed, making a sign telling me to sit down next to him, which I did. I couldn't quite explain the feeling resting over him, he seemed both sad and happy, tired and excited.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" He took a deep breath, resting his hands on his thighs.

"I, I want.." he said. He didn't seem too convincing, it was quite obvious that he didn't know what to say.

"Well firstly, please don't interrupt me, I have to say this no matter what your reaction may be." I nodded slowly.

"I really want.. I really want to be with you Wolfram," he said, biting his lip. He stole a quick glance of me, before looking at his hands. He was nervous, I could tell. "Just looking at you sometimes hurts because we are not together. This might sound like an excuse, but really, it isn't. After figuring out a couple of things, I knew that I could finally be with you." I raised an eyebrow. "However, that's not the only reason why I want to be with you. The true reason is because-"

"..Because Miss Maddox went off getting pregnant with your best friend and you now have no one else than your ex fiancé whom you still think is stupid enough to fall for your cheap words to turn to. Yes, what about it?" I said, finishing the sentence for him. It was obviously just because Lavinia was going to be with the Great Sage, that he had now come to ask for me back.

"No, Wolfram," his shaky voice said. His black eyes were shining, and it sounded like his voice was going to crack. "That's not the reason at a-" I got up.

"How dare you come in here, demanding me to listen to the bullshit you have to say when you know as well as I do that I already know why you ask for me back? You may be my king, but that does not make me your slave." I pointed a finger towards the door. "Out."

"But I-"

"No buts," I said. Yuuri nodded, getting up, his hair covering his eyes. It seemed like a million years passed before he was finally by the door. He stopped in front of it, but didn't turn around. The three words he whispered so silently shattered my heart, not because I didn't like what he said, not because I deep inside me knew that he meant it, but because we could never be together.

"I love you."

-

Murata welcomed me when I had finally reached it; Shinou's temple. Having walked up here alone being caught up in my thoughts had made the way seem a slight bit longer than it really was. Murata was looking happier than ever, and I didn't blame him. After all he was surrounded by love and happiness, however I didn't have the right to complain. Even though Wolfram's words was hard to bear, he had all right to be suspicious as to why I wanted him back. Even though what he thought wasn't true, I didn't blame him for his conclusions.

Murata lead me to the fountain outside the temple, where I spotted Lavinia. She didn't have much, only a box and herself to go with. And Murata of course. He turned around, his dark brown eyes meeting my black. The smile had erased from his face, it had a more serious expression than before.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Shibuya? Me and Lavinia going to earth, I mean? You look like a ghost." I nodded, forcing myself to smile.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night that's all," I replied, however hiding something from the Great Sage was somewhat impossible. He leaned closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"You should see Mr. Bishounen about it," he whispered. "I have reason to believe that he knows exactly what to say when it comes to you and sir von Bielefeld."

"Will do," I whispered back. He pulled me into a tight, friendly hug.

"Well I must be off," he said, letting go of me. I smiled.

"Good luck to you, Lavinia and your child." He returned the smile, for the first time referring to me as the title I was given.

"Thank you, Heika."

-

I opened Mr. Bishounen's office door. Inside it was quiet, and he was nowhere to be seen. On his desk laid a pile of documents, and a couple of little notes. I picked up one of them, trying to make out what it said. After a couple of minutes I was able to read the still somewhat unfamiliar writing, my eyebrow raising. _So I was right._

"I've been expecting you," a voice behind me said. I quickly put away the note, turning around. Mr. Bishounen's eyes burned holes in mine, I could now see them clearly. They were pitch black. I cold sweated, swallowing a lump. The facial expression he had was even scarier than Gwendal's, but I quickly calmed down. This was Mr. Bishounen after all, I just didn't want him noticing that I had been reading his obviously personal notes. He made a move that told me to sit down, and I did, in the chair in front of his desk. He sat down behind it, crossing his arms. His black, sticky eyes weren't covered by his fringe, which made _something _pretty obvious, but I remained calm.

"Speak," he said.

"I don't know what to do about Wolfram," I told the young councillor. "He thinks that I only wants him back because Lavinia is with Murata now. I don't blame him, but he doesn't believe me when I say that's not the reason." I clenched my fist, looking down. For some reason all the words that I wanted to say were now stuck, stuck inside me and didn't wanna come out. I couldn't look at his face. I couldn't look into his eyes which weren't covered by his long fringe, I couldn't look into his eyes which belonged to.. To..

"I have a suggestion," he said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded.

"There is only way to prove that your words are true," he continued. He cleared his throat, making me look at him. Looking into his eyes, made me think about Wolfram. Wolfram who was having a baby, our child. I couldn't help but smile, even though Wolfram didn't want me back I was somewhat happy. Happy about his pregnancy, happy that I would soon meet the young boy from my dreams as my son.

"I will do whatever it takes," I said calmly. "Please tell me, what will make Wolfram realise that my words are true?" Mr. Bishounen's lips shaped into a smile.

"A proposal."


	28. Accepted

_I opened my emerald green eyes, waking up in a room that wasn't mine. __I looked from right to left, trying to figure out where I was as the room was somewhat familiar. I knew it was somewhere in Blood Pledge Castle, but where? Suddenly the door opened, and I squeezed the pillow I held in my hands. In stepped Yuuri, his black hair so perfectly surrounding his head. He smiled, but was this really Yuuri? There was just something about him that.. Something about him that wasn't Yuuri. He sat down beside me, taking my hand, and I could now see that this boy was not my ex fiancé. He was almost alike, but the shape of his eyes were somewhat different. I did however have a feeling that I'd seen him somewhere before, but couldn't quite put my finger on where. _

"_Hahaue," he said. Hahaue? _

"_You must accept. You must accept the proposal. You know that father would never do such a thing, he would never chose you just because his ex fiancé ran off with his best friend. He had his reasons for choosing her, but the reason was not love. His heart lies with you and yours with him, I know it." I was about to reply, but was speechless. What did this guy know about what had happened between Yuuri and I?_

"_I know it."_

-

My eyes shot open, and I quickly scanned the room. No, I was in my room, I was lying in my bed and there was no one sitting beside me. However, my right hand was warmer than my left, and I could feel the presence, the presence of someone else in my room. I was just about to turn around when a dark voice said my name.

"Wolfram." _Gwendal._ I sat up, stretching. I turned my head, looking at Gwendal who was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed.

"Anue," I said. "What are you doing here this early hour? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just wanted to check upon you, make sure you were alright." I nodded.

"I believe I haven't said this, congratulations with Günter's pregnancy," I smirked. His face turned red.

"That's, that's nothing I wanna discuss," he replied. "And anyway. I've heard rumors that you have been caught up in the same situation as him. Is this by any chance the truth?" I picked up the wool on the table next to my bed, starting to knit. Gwendal's dark blue eyes scanned me, he raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you knitting pink?" he asked, knowing that the pink scarf I had started knitting so long ago, was for Yuuri. I smiled.

"Even Maou's needs to wear pink."

-

I was getting ready for paper work, whilst Greta was playing on the floor in front of me. She was messing around in blank paper, drawing and ripping them apart. There would surely be quite a mess for Günter to clean up later, but since I hadn't spent much time with her lately, I just let her play.

"Look what I drew, Yuuri," she said happily, holding up a drawing in front of me. I put the pen aside, smiling as she gave it to me. It was me and her, and Blood Pledge Castle in the background. She'd also included Wolfram on the paper, and I traced my finger over his figure.

"Awh, Greta," I said. "It's beautiful." She crawled onto my lap, and I put an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall off.

"You can have it if you like," she smiled. I returned the smile.

"Thank you, Greta." We were silent for a moment, she was resting peacefully into my chest. I bit my lip, smiling to myself.

"Greta?" I asked.

"Mm," she said. I looked down to her, she had closed her eyes and was obviously just about to fall asleep.

"What would you think of having a little brother?" She opened her eyes, her brown meeting my black.

"I'd be happy to have one," she smiled. "I've always wanted siblings." I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"Well, you see.."

"Heika," someone said, interrupting me. I looked up, seeing Günter. He had a smile plastered all over his face, resting his hand on his tummy as usual. I didn't know why, as he hadn't started showing that he was carrying a child. Greta giggled, seeing him.

"Are you really pregnant, Günter?" she asked. He nodded.

"I am, Princess. Now lets see, I guess I have to clean up this mess," he said, bending down to where Greta had been drawing. I looked at her, the girl who so secretly was about to have a little brother. I wondered if everyone who knew about Wolfram's pregnancy, knew that I was the father. Then again, I doubted it. Thinking about Wolfram, made me think about the conversation we'd had after dinner time, last night. I bit my lip, not knowing what Wolfram would say due to the proposal.

"Heika." Günter's voice brought me back to reality. He was holding a little piece of paper in his hand, which I recognized right away. It was the note from the young boy, which I had forgotten. Günter's face had an expression of shocked, it was pure white. The hand covering his stomach was trembling, I could see his eyes reading the lines written on the note again, and again.

"Günter," I whispered. "What does it say?"

-

I was lying in my bed, not bothering to do anything. I had put the wool aside, and declined breakfast even though Gwendal had told me that the baby needed food. I had a slight inkling that my older brother knew that Yuuri was the father, however the possibilities were small. I hadn't said anything about it, and I highly doubted Yuuri had.

"_We'll meet in the garden after dinner. Don't be late."_

I swallowed a lump, thinking about Yuuri's words, thinking about yesterday's second serious conversation, may be even more serious than the one that had found place in the morning. I didn't know what to do or say, especially since I before the dream had been almost sure of declining Yuuri's request. But now, I was unsure, and I didn't like it.

"_Wolfram." I turned around, my green eyes meeting Yuuri's black. Dinner had taken place later than usual, the stars were already shining, lighting up the somewhat dark garden. Yuuri's eyes were sad, but his lips were smiling, seeing me._

"_I hope I didn't keep you waiting." I shook my head. _

"_Why did you wanna meet me, Heika?" I asked. "And don't make it too long. I have things to attend to." _

"_So it would seem," he said, looking down on his hands. I felt bad, but couldn't possibly take it back as it would ruin my pride. I put on a straight face, waiting for the words that seemed to be boiling up, inside Yuuri. _

"_This has been bugging me ever since our fight. Probably before that, I just, I kept denying my feelings for you due to that you are a boy. I guess I was frightened, but that's not an excuse. I shouldn't have been frightened, I should have faced my feelings way back. But because I'm such a wimp I hurt you more than only once and for that I'm sorry." I nodded._

"_You may continue." _

"_I know that I might not have a chance anymore, but I can't just let you slip away so easily. If you tonight decide to decline what I have to offer, then I will surely leave you alone as I don't wanna pester you, but I think you know as well as I do that it would bring pain to the two, no three of us." He nodded towards my tummy, which I quickly covered with my hand._

"_H-How do you know-"_

"_How I know, is not important," he said calmly, cutting me off. I clenched my fist. _

"_Even so," I said, feeling tears in my eyes. I tried choking them, but could feel them rolling down my cheeks. "Even so how do I know that it's not lust, like last time? You, you.." I looked down, not really knowing what to say, and I didn't want Yuuri to see me cry._

_  
"There is no __us__ in lust," he replied. He tried wrapping his arms around me, but I pushed him away. He put his hands in his pockets, a moment of silence passed by, all that could be heard was my sniffling, and the wind breezing through the flowers. Yuuri lifted my chin with a finger, forcing our eyes to meet. His eyes were kind, and loving. He smiled. _

_  
"Yuuri," I whispered. I then felt a sudden pain in my left cheek. Yuuri had slapped me._

"Kakaa," someone said, knocking at the door. My eyes opened wide, I was back in my room, no longer in the flowery garden. No longer with Yuuri, my cheek was no longer aching. I rubbed my eyes, I had probably fallen asleep thinking about last night's events.

"Come in," I said, yawning. In came a familiar dark creature, Mr. Bishounen. I smiled, he had probably come to clean my room. It needed it, it smelled of sleep and wool. He returned the smile.

"You look better this morning, Kakaa," he said, bowing slightly.

"Mm," I said. "I am feeling a slight bit better as it happens." I wasn't lying, I had in fact been feeling better since the proposal last night. I guess it was the feeling of having Yuuri's love, I couldn't quite explain it. He sat down next to me, exactly where the young boy had been sitting in my dream, even though it hadn't been my room. He carefully placed his hand on mine.

"You look confused," he whispered. I nodded slowly. His lips shaped into a small smile, and I knew what it meant. It meant that if I felt for it, I could blurt my heart out to him.

"Well you see," I said. "Yuuri proposed to me again last night." Mr. Bishounen didn't look surprised, and he laced his fingers with mine. I felt strangely comfortable, being with him like this. He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"The problem is, I don't really know what to say. Especially since I'm worried that he only wants me back because Miss Maddox ran off to earth with the Great Sage. But it's just, I love him you know. I just don't wanna forgive him that easily, he's done too much in the past that I can't forgive him for."

"You should know that His Majesty would never do such a thing, nor intend to hurt you," Mr. Bishounen said, his eyes which were hidden behind his fringe meeting mine. "He would never chose you just because his ex fiancé ran off with his best friend. He had his reasons for choosing her, but the reason was not love. His heart lies with you and yours with him, I know it." I opened my mouth, but was rather speechless after hearing what Mr. Bishounen had to say.

"_You must accept. You must accept the proposal. You know that father would never do such a thing, he would never chose you just because his ex fiancé ran_

_off with his best friend. He had his reasons for choosing her, but the reason was not love. His heart lies with you and yours with him, I know it." _

"You.."

-

I read the note over and over again, my hands getting more and more clammy for each word entering my mind. I had to admit that I wasn't surprised, at the same time as I was. Why now? I had a bad feeling about this. Greta and Günter had both gone off, leaving me to make a decision about what to do about it.

Suddenly, the door flew up. I looked up, seeing an anxious Wolfram. He was breathing faster than normal, he'd been running I could tell. He had crept out of his pink night gown, he was now wearing the usual blue uniform of his. His emerald green eyes had an expression of exhaustion, as we both remained quiet. All I heard was his breath, and my heart beating faster and faster, like ten running horses in my chest. The words that came out of Wolfram's mouth, made my heart jump.

"I accept the request. I will become your future husband."


	29. The Note

_In the dark, a light appeared. __A light that shone so bright, so bright that it almost blinded me. The light cooled down, and out of it crept a familiar creature. Black hair and eyes; there was no doubt about who he was. He looked less serious than in my other 'visions,' in which I was grateful. I was standing quietly, waiting for the words he had to say, but he had none, just a smile. A wide smile across his face. I nodded, I knew he was giving me his gratitude for choosing happiness instead of misery, and of course his future, dare I say, mother. The light slowly disappeared, leaving me alone. Alone in the dark._

-

I slowly opened my eyes, realising that it'd been another dream. Another dream, dreaming of mine and Wolfram's future child. I smiled, looking to the right, where a certain blonde was sleeping peacefully. His pink night gown had become somewhat smaller due to the size of his tummy. Even though he hadn't grown much, I could definitely tell that he was carrying a child.

I carefully placed my hand on Wolfram's cheek, in order not to wake him up. The blonde had luckily been sleeping normally, he hadn't kicked me out of the bed since last time we were sharing it. However, I was still waking up in the middle of the night since he was moving around so much. It sometimes lead to Wolfram waking up, and us arguing about it, but it would always be fine afterwards. I closed my eyes, thinking back to the happiest day of my life.

"_I accept the request. I will become your future husband," Wolfram said. My heart was pounding, and for a second it felt like I was going to __break down in tears, crying my heart out of happiness. I was speechless, his sentence repeating in my mind. I had to whisper his words to myself several times, before realising what was actually happening. Wolfram had done the unexpected, he had accepted the proposal. He had actually said the words 'I accept the request, I will become your future husband.'_

"_Wolf.. Wolfram," I whispered. "Are you serious? I mean, is this reality, or am I dreaming? Because if I am, I don't wanna wake up." Wolfram crossed his arms, putting on an attitude. _

"_Of course it doesn't mean that I forgive you," he snarled. I couldn't help but smile, even though I in the beginning was annoyed by Wolfram's somewhat bratty behaviour, I had learned to like it, especially knowing that he could also be passionate when he wanted to. _

"_But even wimps like you deserves more than two chances," he continued, his voice softer._

_I got up, walking over to the blonde who was carrying my child. A child of my blood, a child that I loved and couldn't wait meeting. I wrapped my arms around him, our eyes connecting. His eyes had changed, they weren't sad nor bitter anymore, I could see something in those beautiful green eyes that I hadn't seen before. Happiness, happiness in a protective way._

"_Wolfram," I whispered. "I can't believe that you accepted." He laughed._

"_Neither can I."_

"Heika," a dark voice by the door said, bringing me back to reality. I looked up, seeing Mr. Bishounen in the door. He had agreed to taking over Günter's job, as it also included looking after Wolfram, and due to that Günter was getting more and more.. More and more pregnant. However, the man was still in charge of the wedding; only it was mine and Wolfram's wedding now, no females included.

"Mr. Bishounen," I greeted. "What can I do for you?" He looked up, his eyes behind his fringe where shining, I could see.

"Your breakfast is ready, I suggest you bring Wolfram Kakaa as eating in his condition is rather important." I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"Wolfram is sleeping so peacefully at the moment, and besides he gets so moody when I wake him up. I'd like it if you stayed here, looking after him while I am eating. You may bring him food later, force it down his throat if you have to. As you said, food is important in his condition," I told the man who seemed to be watching over Wolfram very well. Mr. Bishounen would in fact make a wonderful body guard for sure. I suspected I already knew the reason as to why he was looking after him so much, but didn't mind. I knew Bishounen would never let anything happen to my fiancé.

-

I had just finished my breakfast, and Günter was all over the place insisting to clean up. However, Gwendal stopped him, telling him to let the maids handle it. This lead into a small discussion, those two were truly such a cute couple even though it wasn't official yet. I cleared my throat clenching my fist, the note inside it. Günter and Gwendal stopped arguing, and stood up straight next to eachother.

"Günter, you may fetch Yozak. He needs to hear this as well," I said. Günter bowed slightly, running off to get Yozak. The two older brothers of my fiancé had their eyes fixed upon me, they were looking like dolls standing like that, none of them showing the slightest bit of joy. I knew that Günter had already discussed with Gwendal what the note said, but neither Konrad nor Yozak knew as far as I concerned. A couple of minutes later, the man himself was standing next to Konrad.

"Excuse me, Heika," Günter said, bowing slightly as usual before leaving. I cleared my throat again.

"A couple of days ago I received a note from a messenger, which I think we should take a closer look at. Even though it could have been worse, I, as a king, am worried about these strange appearances which the note firmly explains." Gwendal muttered something under his breath, while Yozak and Konrad both nodded, making a sign for me to continue.

"The note says that men wearing Big Shimaron's uniforms has been seen lurking outside, and inside the border. Even though I have no idea what they are really trying to say, it is my duty to report this sort of stuff to you guys."

"Is that all?" Yozak asked, looking rather disappointed. Gwendal looked at him.

"What would 'men wearing Big Shimaron's uniforms' normally do in New Makoku, Gurrier?" he asked. Yozak hesitated for a minute or two.

"Ehhr.. Nothing I suppose," he replied. He seemed to have missed the point.

"What His Majesty is trying to say," Konrad said. "What His Majesty is trying to say is that it's rather suspicious seeing people such as them around here." It was like the man had read my thoughts.

"Aah," Yozak said, finally realising what I was trying to say. "What will you have us do, Heika?"

"I want you to tell the people to keep their eyes open, and also patrol the streets better than before. You know what the uniform looks like, question everyone wearing it." They all nodded.

"Understood, Heika."

-

"As you ordered, Heika. Your favourite food, made by the best cooks in our country." I bowed slightly, as my master grabbed the plate. He picked up a tomato, his teeth squeezing it.

"Mm Emerald, as delicious as ever," my lord, king Belal smiled. He had been in a strangely good mood lately, probably due to that his plan was working perfectly. Ever since the four boxes had been destroyed, as the rumors had even crossed these lands, the king had seemed to be getting better and better, planning his revenge, a revenge that was directed towards the Mazoku.

"As your councillor I still think you should consider cancelling that plan of yours," I sighed. I already knew that telling him what to do in the best interest for the country wouldn't work, however I always had a small glint of hope that he would change his mind. The risk he was going to take was a dangerous risk, a risk that I feared he would later regret.

"We have already discussed this," the king replied slightly annoyed. "I don't intend to cancel anything, not now that everything is going according to plan."

"But I don't understand, Heika," I protested. "How is sending our men to their country going to help? They will notice them sooner or later, they will get caught and at least one of them is bound to tell them what you're planning."

"Those soldiers do not have any valuable information about my plan," King Belal replied. "And you are a man made of brains. Why do you think I've sent our men to New Makoku?" I hesitated for a moment.

"I.. I don't know, Your Majesty," I said. "There is a possibility that you actually want them to capture some of our men but I don't understand-"

"An one of these men will surely confess that we, Big Shimaron, are planning to go to war against New Makoku, am I right?" he asked, interrupting me.

"So what you're trying to say is that you actually _want _ Yuuri He- I mean, that lowlife of a Maou to know that we plan to go to war against him?"

"Exactly."

"It still makes no sense to me," I sighed. The king finished a bite of bread, waving at the maid to leave. She bowed slightly, leaving the two of us alone. I had a feeling that during this very moment I would be the first one to know of King Belal's so called master plan.

"What is the most powerful tool the Mazoku have against us?"

"The Maou," I replied. He nodded.

"And what does the Maou possess that makes us fear him?"

"Maryoku," I replied, the conversation was beginning to sound like a quiz. The king smirked.

"Don't worry, Emerald. Using the Maou's powerful Maryoku, we will defeat the Mazoku for sure."


	30. Sealed Love

In the library at Blood Pledge Castle, sat a certain silver haired man reading a book. The studying with Yuuri Heika had just finished, and he was for once glad about it. The baby growing inside him had been tiring him a lot lately, he felt ill and strangely moody. However, he was still in charge of preparing the wedding, and he was honoured for sure, only one thing bothered him.

_Gwendal._

Günter was rather uncertain about what was happening between Gwendal and himself, and also what would happen to their child. He was also worried about the wedding preparations, as there was only a week left. Due to his pregnancy, he was stressing too much but there was no other choice.

"Kakaa." Günter looked up, seeing Dorcas in the door. He smiled, putting down the book.

"What can I do for you, Dorcas?" The soldier shook his head, straightening his back.

"Not for me," he said. "Gwendal Kakaa wishes to see you."

-

"Sit still," Wolfram said, concentrating on the paper in front of him. He carefully traced the pencil over it, trying his best not to make any mistakes. The blonde prince had been doing this for hours, and as usual I had to go along with him. I tried sitting still, he luckily didn't complain. I sniffed, smelling a familiar smell.

"Wolfram," I said. "Why do you have to use that horrible paint?"

"You already know that, you wimp," he replied, not taking his eyes off the paper. "Now sit still, I don't wanna mess up painting the beautiful scarf I made for you." I scanned my beautiful fiancé, noticing how much he'd grown. We'd had a couple of arguments as Wolfram didn't seem to fit into his blue uniform anymore, but he'd luckily found a solution; dresses. Due to that decision, he hadn't crept out of his night gown for days, but I didn't mind. He was beautiful beyond words no matter what he was wearing.

"Finished," he said, looking rather satisfied. I got up, walking towards him, but he stopped me. He fixed the pink scarf hanging around my neck, making sure it was on the right place. He smiled, pointing towards the painting.

"What do you think?" he asked. I had to choke the laughter several times, before finally being able to talk.

"It's uhm.. Pfft.. I think it's.." I panted, bursting out in laughter. Wolfram gave me an ugly glare, and I immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Wolfram. May be you should just stick to knitting," I said. Wolfram looked at the painting, starting to giggle. I wrapped my arms around him, he was so cute, giggling.

"You're right," he said. "It doesn't look like you at all." I smiled, brushing hair off his forehead. I placed a kiss on it, and our eyes met. It felt like I was flying, it felt so good being with him. I loved holding the blonde, it was like our bodies were melting into one another.

"I shall put it in the treasure room," I whispered. "Everything you make is a treasure of mine." His smile became wider, and I placed a hand on his cheek, our lips meeting. His lips were warm and soft, making my heart beat faster. Wolfram played with my hair, and I pulled him closer. I never wanted this to end, I wanted to be like this forever, with him. I broke the kiss, and pulled him into a tight hug. Even though I couldn't hug him as tight as I usually did due to the size his tummy, it felt rather nice.

"Heika," someone by the door said. I looked up, not letting go of Wolfram, seeing Mr. Bishounen. In his hands he held a plate, Wolfram's dinner. We had separate dinners, seeing as though the blonde always complained when he had to eat. I nodded towards the table, as if telling him to leave it there. He nodded, doing as told, and disappeared.

"Wolfram," I whispered into his hair. Wolfram seemed to be sleeping into my chest, his eyes were closed but I knew he was awake. I loved the way he relaxed when we cuddled. It made me relax, too, it made me forget about everything else.

"Wolfram it's time to eat." He groaned, opening his eyes.

"Don't treat me like a child, Yuuri," he snarled. I sighed, his mood were surely changing more often than before. I took him by the hand, leading him to our bed. He willingly sat down, sighing. He knew he had to go through with it, no matter how much he resisted. I handed the plate to him.

"I'm not hungry," he said shortly. I sighed.

"You have to eat," I said. "I know that it's not really tempting but-"

"No, you don't," he replied, placing a hand on his tummy. "You've never been pregnant."

"Well that's true," I said. "But being pregnant is not an excuse for not eating. Food is important and especially in your condition." I put my arm around his shoulders, rubbing his upper arm, smiling softly. He returned the smile, starting to eat. That he had worse mood swings than before was true, but he was also easier to convince, and I was grateful.

"When you've finished eating, I'll have to see Gwendal for a couple of minutes," I said. He nodded, not taking his eyes off the food.

-

"You wanted to see me, Gwendal," Günter said entering the room. I frowned, nodding.

"I did, Günter, sit down." Günter did as I told him, and sat down on the chair which had been placed in front of my desk. I folded my hands, all the words I had to say wouldn't come out. I scanned the silver haired man, with the beautiful lilac eyes. I imitated knitting, did I just call Günter's eyes beautiful? He smiled, waiting for me to speak up.

"Due to that you are carrying my child, I have come to a decision," I said, somehow remaining calm. I wasn't good at being in relationships, and was hardly ready to be a father, however I was a man of responsibilities, and as Günter's child was fifty percent my responsibility, I couldn't back down. He nodded, waiting for the rest.

"Since it has come to this, I have no other choice but to marry you." Günter's mouth dropped wide open, he was speechless. I got up, walking towards him. The beauty surrounding him was almost unbearable to watch, since I didn't want to admit my love for the guy.

I stopped in front of him, our eyes meeting. I could feel my face turn slightly red, but I couldn't stop now, when it had come to this. We were both speechless, he seemed to be drifting into one of his fantasy worlds, but I had to remain **here** as I had certain things to take care of. I raised my hand, slapping him across his left cheek. Günter placed his hand on it, getting up in a hurry. He stood speechless in front of me, our lips almost, almost meeting when..

"Kakaa, Yuuri Heika wants to se-" someone said entering the room. The light brown haired soldier stopped talking, seeing Günter and I. I blushed madly, gently pushing Günter aside.

"What is it, Cedric?" I asked. He had a strange facial expression, pointing his finger to outside the door.

"Yu-Yuuri Heika wants to, wants to see you," he stuttered, straightening his back. He was looking at the ceiling, and I couldn't help but smirk. What an idiot. Yuuri appeared in the door, looking from me to Günter. I was expecting him to panic, but he didn't. A smile spread across his face, the Maou had surely grown from being a fifteen year old confused boy, to becoming a grown up man.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he asked calmly. Günter laughed nervously, making me blush even more.

"No you didn't," I said, nodding towards Günter. Günter bowed slightly, mouthing 'Heika,' before leaving the room with Mr. Ikuze (Cedric).

"How is the investigation going?" he asked.

"No results," I replied. "No soldiers has seen or found any trace of men in Big Shimaron's uniforms lurking around. It might just be a rumor."

"I see," he said. "Well I'll just-" he stopped talking, seeing the look on my face.

"Before you go," I said calmly. "Before you go I would like to make one thing clear." His black eyes met my dark blue. He knew what I was going to say, nodding as in letting me continue.

"Don't ever play with my brothers feelings again. If you do, if you do I'll.. I'll-"

"Understood," Yuuri smiled. "I won't tell you not to worry, because he is your little brother. But I will make sure to not hurt Wolfram in any way, my heart will always be his for sure. I'm not scared of loving him anymore." He turned around, closing the door behind him as he left. I sighed, getting back to work.

_Was I afraid of loving Günter?_

-

Entering my, or should I say, our bedroom, I saw a sleeping blonde. I smiled, he was so cute, sleeping with his hand placed on his stomach, he looked so peaceful. I crawled onto the bed, wrapping my arms around Wolfram. I couldn't wait 'til the end of the week when we would finally get married. I placed small kisses on his forehead and cheeks, causing him to wake up. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes.

"Yuuri," he whispered, his voice was soft.

"Nothing's changed about you when it comes to sleep," I laughed. "You still don't have troubles falling asleep as I didn't stay at your brother's for long." Wolfram smiled, closing his eyes again.

"Food makes me tired," he whispered, resting peacefully into my chest.

"So I noticed," I replied. A moment of silence passed by, I had some sort of tickling feeling inside me, thinking about the wedding. I played with Wolfram's hair, kissing his cheek.

"Are you looking for to the wedding?" I whispered. Stupid question, I knew Wolfram had been looking for to it for the last three years. He slowly opened his eyes. He was about to reply when he groaned, squeezing his night gown.

"Wolfram?" I asked. "Wolfram, are you alright?" He smiled, looking up at me.

"I just felt a kick," he replied.

-

**Authors comment: **sorry about the shitty chapter, but I will make up for it as they are getting married in the next one ;) Hopefully I won't disappoint you. Sincerely, Joey Heika.


	31. The Wedding

"_My King," I said, kneeling in front of King Belal of Big Shimaron. __He nodded, smiling as if telling me that I could stand. I stood up, our eyes meeting. My red hair had grown since I left New Makoku, and I was rather happy about soon being back home. Not because of being homesick; but because of business._

"_Miss Karachovu," King Belal smiled. "It is time for you to go home as I've heard rumors about the wedding." I smirked._

"_There is nothing as __**peaceful**__ as two people taking eachothers hand into marriage, huh?" _

"_Indeed," he said, nipping on an apple. "But if any double crossing-" I bowed slightly, interrupting him._

"_Understood, Heika."_

-

I turned around once again in the mirror, wondering whether this was right for me or not. Not the wedding of course, I was more than ready of becoming Yuuri's husband. It was just this wedding dress, there was definitely something wrong with it. It was a simple dress, but beautiful dark blue, somewhat related to my night gown. It had light blue straps, and middle blue slightly covering it. I had no reason to complain, figuring out that my tummy was in the way.

"Stupid tummy," I wheezed, my mood swinging once again.

"I think you look beautiful, Wolfram." I turned around, facing Mother who had picked the dress for me. Knowing she usually had good taste, I had entrusted her the task of finding me a wedding dress, however I was far from satisfied. It didn't fit my figure at all.

"I look stupid," I said, hearing the frustration in my voice. "Yuuri will never say yes when I look like this." Mother's lips shaped into a smile.

"You are the most beautiful boy in this world, with or without a wedding dress. And do you honestly think Yuuri Heika would say no, even if you did look dumb? He loves you for who you are, not for what you look like." She put her arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're just stressing because of the wedding. It's only few hours away, and also," she continued. "Also, because of this." She placed a hand on my tummy, smiling. I wiped my tears, stupid, stupid Wolfram. My lips shaped into a small smile, and I placed my hand on hers. Even though Mother's behaviour could be worse than embarrassing at times, her advices could be good.

"Just try to relax. Everything will be fine," she smiled. I looked into her eyes, her eyes that were as emerald green as mine.

"Do you think?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm sure Yuuri Heika will faint seeing you," she giggled. "I'm so excited for the ceremony. Can you imagine that by the end of this day you will leave your title as His Excellency, becoming His Highness? I truly can't wait. However, I still feel to young becoming a grandmother.." She looked thoughtful, I smiled and sighed. Mother would surely never change, but that's why everyone loved her.

"But surely I'm looking for to meeting my grandchild." A smile spread across the blonde woman's face. I returned it.

"Mother."

-

"I don't even know what to wear," I sighed, sitting down on mine and Wolfram's bed. It felt like I was going to puke with excitement, I couldn't wait getting married to the blonde prince, and I missed him like crazy due to that I hadn't seen him yesterday. It was traditional not to see the bride the night before the wedding, right? Günter smiled, he was holding something black.

"For you, Heika, it will have to be the traditional pitch black garments of yours. Here, change into these, these are clean ones," he said, handing them to me. I took them, and he turned around.

"I'll count to ten, by then you should have changed. We have a lot to do, and you especially." He started counting, and I quickly pulled off my clothes getting dressed in alike ones. Günter reached ten, turning around. I was about to button my jacket, when hearing how silent it suddenly got. I looked up, meeting Günter's smirk.

"You don't have a wedding ring, do you Heika?" he asked. If I had still been fifteen, Günter's smile would have creeped me out and I would have jumped a meter backwards, but I just looked at the man, smiling.

"Yes I have," I said. "Wolfram's wedding ring is currently with Murata. It was my grandmothers. As to my wedding ring, Mr. Bishounen has it." My mind wandered off to Murata and Lavinia, who had arrived last night with my family. I was hoping the two of them would get married soon themselves, I wanted to see them both happy especially now that they were also having a child.

"But Heika," Günter protested. "Please allow me to say that the Great Sage actually stole your previous fianc-" I raised my hand, stopping him.

"That's enough, Günter. Come to think of it, Murata in fact did me a favor. He is still my best friend, and no one else is more suitable for the role as my best man, don't you think?" Günter sighed, nodding in reply.

"If you say so, Heika. But aren't you the least bit worried about the relationship between Wolfram Kakaa and Mr. Bishounen, at least? It's developed a lot and who knows-" He stopped talking, seeing as though I was still smiling.

"Mr. Bishounen and Wolfram's relationship is nothing to worry about. Their relationship is, dare I say.. Like a mother and son's." I looked at him with a glint in my eye. "By the way Günter, you are more stressed than usual. Is it the baby or is it anything else?" He slapped himself.

"Am I that obvious, Heika? I must really go and-"

"Well you do worry more than usual, and you're also asking several more questions than the Günter I know and love," I said, interrupting him for the third time during our conversation.

"Well, you see.. Ehhr," Günter said, blushing madly. "Gwendal proposed to me a couple of days ago and I accepted. I'm just worried, I don't really know why I am, I guess it's just stress."

"It probably is," I smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Even though I'm calm now, my feet will turn to jelly seeing Wolfram, but I know it will be alright. Worrying about such things are unnecessary." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And like you always say," I continued. "The sooner, the better, right?"

-

Even though it was quite a hot day, I was cold with nervousity. I was shaking, being scared that Yuuri would say no after all. All sorts of 'what if's' ran through my head, as my Mother lead me to where the ceremony would take place. We were standing outside, guests, guards, family and.. And Yuuri, all inside. I turned around, facing Mother.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, smiling. I nodded.

"You bet I am," I whispered. "What if.. What if Mr. Bishounen forgot the ring, or, or Yuuri changes his mind or.."

"If you think like that then something is bound to happen," she replied, interrupting me. "Just think of this as the happiest day of your life, 'cause it surely will be. At least until your baby is born." She added a slight laugh. "If your father could see you right now he would have been so proud." I bit my lip, closing my eyes. My heart was beating way faster than usual, I tried calming down.

"Are you ready, Wolfram?" she asked. I took deep breaths, before nodding.

"I'm ready."

-

I was waiting anxiously for Wolfram, who was taking his time. My heart was pounding in my chest as a lot of 'what if's' were running through my mind. What if Wolfram had changed his mind? What if he'd ran off somewhere, with somebody else? I bit my lip, I was nervous and Murata obviously noticed.

"It'll be fine," his voice whispered somewhere behind me. I was about to reply when the doors opened. In came Wolfram, he was wearing a beautiful dress in many different nuances of blue, suiting his pregnant figure perfectly. Next to him walked Cheri-sama, who as usual also looked gorgeous, but in my eyesight existed Wolfram only. Guests, guards, Cheri, they were all gone. I could only see Wolfram, coming towards me like an angel from above.

He was finally standing next to me, my future husband. Cheri-sama blew us both a smile, before sitting down at the front row on the bride's side next to Gwendal and Konrad.

"You're wearing the scarf," he whispered, he was breathing faster than usual. I was somewhat glad, knowing I wasn't the only one who was nervous. I looked at the pink scarf I was wearing, that Wolfram had made for me. My lips shaped into a soft smile.

"You're beautiful," I whispered back instead of replying. Ulrike started praising Shinou for bringing us together and whatnot, and Wolfram took my hand, none of us really paying attention. His cheeks had turned into a slight shade of red, and his lips were smiling. His emerald green eyes were staring into my black, it felt like more than ten thousand butterflies had occupied my tummy, I was so happy for Wolfram and I. Even though Wolfram had been waiting longer than me, I also had been waiting quite a while for this day to arrive.

"Do you, Yuuri Shibuya Heika, 27th Demon King of New Makoku take Wolfram von Bielefeld as your husband?" Ulrike asked. I looked up, my smile becoming wider. Memories of me and Wolfram flashed through my mind, like in a movie.

_I looked at Wolfram, forcing him to look back. Our eyes connected, his filled with tears, mine with understanding. _

"_Yuuri," he whispered, his voice softer than my pillow. I replied with pressing my rough lips against his soft. _

"I do," I said, my heart beating faster by the minute.

"_It's your grandmother's wedding ring," she smiled, giving it to me. As I held the shiny object in my hand, thoughts crossed my mind. Thoughts that hadn't crossed my mind before now. Thoughts such as, what would Wolfram look like in a wedding dress? Or suit? What would he say if I were to put this ring on his very finger, slapping him, asking him for his hand in marriage for the second, and last time. I smiled to myself. For once I didn't consider that I was too young to think about marriage. Hell, I would marry Wolfram if I was still only thirteen._

"_I want you to give it to the one you truly love."_

"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefeld, take Yuuri Shibuya Heika the 27th Demon King of New Makoku as your husband?"

"_Then what?" I asked, having butterflies in my tummy. I was strangely excited, anxious to hear the words that were about to escape Lavinia's lips. _

"_It seems that there is a third baby coming," she said. "Wolfram Kakaa is pregnant."_

"I do," he said, his smile becoming wider as well. I squeezed his hand, overwhelmed by happiness.

"_I'm gonna miss you too," he said. He was resting his cheek on my shoulder, I had mine on his head. A moment of silence passed by, and I decided now was the time. _

"_Wolfram?" I said. _

"_Mhmm," he mumbled in reply. He wrapped his left arm around me, pulling himself closer to me._

"_I love you." _

Murata poked me carefully, handing me my grandmother's ring. I returned the smile that was plastered all over his face, seeing Wolfram receiving the ring Greta had made for me from Mr. Bishounen, that would become my wedding ring. Wolfram turned around, facing me, and I took his hand.

"With this ring," I said. "With this ring I promise to protect you from all evil and to love you for all eternity." I carefully put the ring on his finger, he looked like he was almost crying of joy. "Whenever you miss me when I'm not here, whenever you are scared or sad, whenever you feel lonely.. Look at this ring, and think of this day, this day that is the best day of both of our lives. You should also think of these three words; I love you." I smiled as he blinked away tears.

"With this ring I promise to become the best husband you've ever had. I mean, the only one, but the best," Wolfram giggled, wiping tears off his cheeks. He carefully placed Greta's ring on my left ring finger. "I promise to stay with you when you're ill, and to take care of you when wounded. No matter what may happen in the future, my heart is forever yours, Yuuri. I want to thank you for making me the happiest guy ever, but most of all," he placed a hand on his tummy. "Most of all for giving me this." I placed my hand on his.

"I now pronounce you husband, and husband," Ulrike said happily. I wrapped my arms around Wolfram, our lips meeting into a soft, but passionate kiss. Clapping and cheers could be heard, and ending the kiss I pulled Wolfram into a tight, tight hug. He giggled into my embrace, happiness shone all over New Makoku in this very moment.

_Thank you, Wolfram. For accepting me as your husband, until death do us part and beyond.._

-

I was watching everyone dance, Shibuya and his husband truly looked like a couple of angels. They really did suit eachother, personally I wasn't dancing with my fiancé. Yes, fiancé, I had finally gotten the guts to propose to my pregnant girlfriend. She was at the moment chatting with Cheri-sama and Shibuya's mother, discussing baby clothes and the beautiful couple if I weren't mistaken.

I also saw another couple on the dance floor; Günter von Christ and his fiancé Gwendal von Voltaire. I smiled to myself, I never really took Sir von Voltaire for being the dancing kind of guy, but it looked like I had been mistaken. However, there was one thing, or person occupying me more than the others.

_His Majesty Ronja._

The happiness that shone out from him, could not by any chance be hidden. He was smiling widely, seeing his parents dance so peacefully, like nothing could do them part. I felt bad for the young boy, knowing that he could not change the past. No matter how hard he tried, what was here was sealed, just like Shinou/Soushu had been into those four magical boxes.

'_I'm sorry, Heika,' _ I thought to myself. _'But you cannot change what will surely happen.'_

-

I was walking through the garden that had been given to Yuuri and I from the country, as a wedding gift. I had greeted both new and old friends, her ladyship of Caloria, Histo Cruyff and so on. What surprised me the most, had been meeting my previous maid Lina, as I hadn't expected to see her.

I looked up on the starry night sky, smiling to myself. Yuuri was still inside the castle, but I had needed some air. I couldn't believe that the day I had been waiting for, for more than three years had finally arrived. The yellow flower 'Beautiful Wolfram' and the black flower 'Yuuri Heika' were lighting up the 'Eternal Garden.' From the Great Sage I'd heard that the name was given due to mine and Yuuri's 'Eternal Love.'

I sat down between the flowers, my smile becoming wider as I studied the ring on my left ring finger. It was shining in the moonlight, making it look more beautiful. I turned around as someone cleared their throat. _Mr. Bishounen._

"Kak-Geika," he greeted. I giggled, hearing him call me by the new title I was given.

"Mr. Bishounen." We remained quiet for some time, he was standing next to me looking up on the stars. I got up from where I had been sitting, carefully holding my tummy. Bishounen held something in his hand, clothing if I wasn't mistaken. The wind breezed carefully through his black hair.

"What's that?" I asked, referring to the clothing. Mr. Bishounen turned to look at me. He blew me a soft smile, handing it to me.

"It's my wedding gift for you, Geika," he said. I smiled, tracing my fingers past the red silk.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, even though I preferred pants instead of dresses it was stunning.

"Where did you get it?"

"My uncle taught me how to knit a couple of years ago," he replied. "His husband taught me sewing though as I liked that better. I mean, Hahaue wanted me to-" I laughed, cutting him off.

"Either way, I love it." He blushed slightly, probably embarrassed that he had admitted to like sewing.

"This would make a perfect gown to wear around in the castle for su-" I said, cutting myself off. I suddenly realised what kind of dress this was, this wasn't just any dress, no wonder that I felt that I'd seen it before.

_In the hall I heard a child's laughter. A child's laughter, a child that did not sound like Greta. I felt something on my body, something that felt like silk. I got up, and looked down on myself. I was wearing a red, silk dress._

I looked at Mr. Bishounen, our eyes meeting. My mouth was wide open, it was almost scary holding the dress. The smile on his face disappeared.

"Is something in the matter, Geika?" he asked. I shook my head, swallowing a lump.

"This dress," I said. "I wore this dress when dreaming about my son."

-

**Authors comment: **I have no idea what really happened to Wolfram's father as he's hardly mentioned in the series, but lets just pretend he's dead. I really suck at 'love scenes' and such but I hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated!


	32. Shinou's Soul

_In the 'Eternal Garden' sat a__ certain young couple, enjoying the moonlight. The night was silent, there was hardly a breath of wind and it felt good for them both. The day had been quite stressing as they had taken eachothers hand, giving eachother their 'yes.' _

_The black haired king had an arm wrapped around his beautiful husband, His Highness Wolfram von Shibuya-Bielefeld. They were both speechless, enjoying the silence. Few sounds could be heard, from guards on night shifts chatting. The Eternal Garden was separated from the main yard, which made it hard for noises to reach it. _

"_Are you happy?" the king asked, smiling. His eyes met his husband's, Wolfram didn't have to say yes as the look on his face told King Yuuri everything he needed to know. He tightened his grip around Sir von Bielefeld as their lips met into a passionate kiss. _

_From another part of the garden, stood a red haired young lady, unseen. She smirked to herself, as her king's plan was going smoothly. No one suspected a thing; and it was soon time to let them enter the kingdom. _

-

I was on my way to the treasure room, to pick up Morgif. Since Wolfram and I were going out during the day, it was my duty to bring him along seeing as though Gwendal had reported to me that some of the soldiers had spotted someone wearing Big Shimaron's uniform during night shifts a couple of days ago. Two weeks had passed since the wedding, and fortunately Mum was still here. Dad, Shori and Nerissa had gone home though, along with Lavinia. Murata was also here, for once living in Blood Pledge Castle. It surprised me that he hadn't gone home with his pregnant fiancé, but he seemed to have 'business' to deal with.

Being caught up in my thoughts, I tripped over something small, and round. I sighed, rubbing my head, picking it up to see what it was. I recognized it straight away; it was the ramen bowl, or shall I say Demon Mirror? I smiled, thinking back to the day I'd met 'myself,' or Julia with it's help.

I placed the mirror on a shelf, as Morgif started to make weird sounds. He was obviously sick of being caught up down here, I smiled and walked towards him. When I came closer, I noticed that he was 'booing' against a shelf, not the fact that he wanted to get out of here. I turned around, seeing a small, blank bottle with something inside it. It was hidden between some old documents, I picked it up raising an eyebrow. Could it be..?

I almost dropped it when a light shot up from the Demon Mirror. I luckily caught it before it hit the ground, and went over to see what was wrong with the bowl. I looked into it, what I saw was shocking as well as terrifying.

-

"Wow, that's amazing," Greta giggled, feeling my tummy. I smiled at her, putting the wool aside. As the baby was due soon, I was knitting baby clothes yet again. I pushed my blonde hair aside, rubbing my tummy which had grown a lot. The days seemed longer than usual, and I felt unusually sweaty and stressed. By my side sat Mr. Bishounen, who'd been watching over me like a hawk especially now that my tummy had gotten bigger. He seemed somewhat nervous and stressed, and I couldn't put my finger on why.

"Don't you wanna feel it, Mr. Bishounen?" Greta asked him. Mr. Bishounen's eyes opened wide, and he laughed nervously.

"No, Gre-I mean, Princess," he replied. See? The usually calm boy seemed to have something on his mind, I scanned him carefully, trying to figure out what it could be. Was it that he really did have feelings for me, and that he didn't like the thought of me having Yuuri's baby? No, that couldn't possibly be it, but then again what else could it be? I cleared my throat.

"Don't bug Mr. Bishounen, Greta," I said. Greta looked from Mr. Bishounen to me, her big, brown eyes meeting my green. The eye contact lasted for a minute only, before she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. Mr. Bishounen smiled nervously, excusing himself before running out. In the door he ran into something, or someone. _Yuuri._

"Heika," he blurted out. "My apologies, are you hurt? Can I get you anythi-eh?" Mr. Bishounen stopped, seeing the look on Yuuri's face. His black eyes which since our coming together had had a happy look resting over them, were now looking on the floor. Even so, I could see on his eyes that something was bothering him; he was sad for sure.

"Greta, why don't you go with Mr. Bishounen?" I said, putting on a smile. She nodded, following him outside. Yuuri closed the door behind him, he looked thoughtful today.

"What's the matter, Yuuri?" I asked, noticing how concerned I sounded. He looked up, smiling slightly. But even though he was smiling, I could see sadness in my husband's eyes.

"It's nothing," he said, sitting down on the bed next to me. He placed soft kisses on my cheek, cuddling into my side; something was obviously wrong. I ran my fingers through his black hair, knowing it always comforted him. We remained speechless, he played with my fingers, seeming to relax a bit more.

"You're wonderful," he whispered, rubbing my tummy. I closed my eyes, smiling, feeling something soft pressing against my lips. I pressed mine back against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips felt so soft and warm against mine, I enjoyed every lasting second of the kiss. He slowly broke it, rubbing his nose against mine.

"What's the matter?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"It's nothing, truly," he whispered back. He got up from where we were lying, dragging me with him.

"Hey," I giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Spending some time with you," he smiled.

-

_I was standing outside Blood Pledge Castle,__ watching the newlyweds walking hand in hand towards the city. They were obviously going somewhere, they looked happy, and I was happy. However, there was a dark shadow resting over the happiness I felt, a shadow I could no longer ignore. It wasn't long now, especially now that I'd sent a certain young, red haired lady on her way, banning her from her home country. Not did I know how she could go against it, but that wasn't the case; Hahaue's former maid or not, Lina Karachovu was a spy and needed to be sent away, however I did have a sneaky feeling that I'd made a mistake by doing so. I sighed, seeing as though my parents had vanished from the yard._

"_Take care of Hahaue, Father."_

-

"This was really a good idea," Wolfram smiled. He was wearing a red, silk gown that he'd gotten from Mr. Bishounen, and it suited him perfectly. His blonde hair breezed slightly in the wind, and even though I had a lot of questions on my mind, unanswered, almost scary questions I couldn't help but smile at the boy sitting next to me.

"It's been a while since I had fresh air." Wolfram's eyes were looking at the sun, we were outside the city, sitting on a hill. I could see Blood Pledge Castle, Shinou's Temple and the city from here, it looked so peaceful.

"Shinou.." I mumbled. Wolfram turned to look at me.

"What did you say?" Our eyes met, and I blew him a short, nervous smile.

"Ah, nothing," I replied, my mind yet again wandering off to what had to be settled. Shinou had been a great leader and king even though he was somewhat seduced by Soushu, right? My eyes wandered to Wolfram's tummy, which had grown so much. I frowned, could it help if I..?

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times, my lips shaping into a small smile. His beautiful emerald green eyes always looked at me with such.. Such a loving expression. I wrapped my arms around him, and he leaned into my embrace. He closed his eyes, I loved seeing him so relaxed.

"Wolfram," I whispered. He smiled, opening his eyes. They met mine.

"I love you." His smile became wider.

"I love you too." I was just about to kiss him, but he pulled away. His eyes seemed to be focusing on something coming from behind me. I turned around, my eyes opening wide. I knew clearly what I'd seen in the Demon Mirror, but so soon..?

"What's that?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow. I swallowed a lump, seeing men, flags, swords, _the uniform _and whatnot, marching towards the city gates.

"That's Big Shimaron."

-

"Big Shimaron?" Gwendal asked, when I'd taken Wolfram, running back to the castle. I nodded, my heart beating faster in my chest. I didn't think I'd been running that fast in my life, ever. Gwendal got up in a hurry, dragging me out of his office.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked anxiously.

"We need to discuss what to do with Yozak, Konrad and the others," he replied. I sighed, letting him drag me along as I noticed someone familiar at the end of the corridor. It was Mr. Bishounen and Murata, seeming caught up with eachother. From the serious looks on their faces, it was quite obvious that they were talking about the surprise attack, I didn't really know what else to call it.

"Wait," I said. "You go. I'll catch up, there's something I have to attend to first." Gwendal looked like he was going to protest, but changed his mind. He nodded, going off to find Konrad and Yozak. I took a deep breath, walking towards where Murata and Mr. Bishounen were standing. I felt my pocket, yes, it was still there, the bottle from the treasure room. Murata clapped a somewhat sad looking Bishounen's shoulder. I nodded towards him, and he bowed slightly, disappearing.

"Shibuya," Murata greeted. I blew him a short smile, stopping in front of him.

"Murata."

"Where is Sir von Shibuya-Bielefeld?" he asked curiously, smiling.

"With Günter," I replied, not really wanting to think of Wolfram that would soon..

"I see," Murata said, cutting off my thoughts. "I have a feeling that you have something to share." I nodded, straightening my back.

"Earlier today I was in the treasure room, where I found a strange object, but we'll take that later. Remember the Demon Mirror? Well, a strange light appeared from it so I looked in it and there.." Murata's smile disappeared. A sad, but serious expression spread across the sage's face. I sighed, smiling sadly.

"You already know." He nodded, and a moment of silence passed by. Strangely enough I wasn't surprised, as the Great Sage always seemed to know everything about everyone. His dark brown eyes were fixed upon mine, I could see that he had thousands of questions that he wanted to ask me, however only one came out of his mouth.

"Are you ready to face your fate, Shibuya?" I nodded in reply.

"I am. I only have one wish." I took it from my pocket, holding it up in front of him, the bottle containing a certain soul. His mouth dropped wide open, he recognized it straight away just like I had.

"That's.. That's.."

"It is," I smiled. "I will entrust you with the task of making my wish come true."

"As you wish," he replied, getting ready for the words that were about to escape my lips. I took his hand, handing him the small bottle.

"I want you to do this in favor of this kingdom," I said. "My wish is to grant my son Shinou's soul."

-

**Authors comment: **I don't know if you have all heard, but in case you haven't I've read that during April 2008 series three of Kyou Kara Maou will be rolling on Japanese TV screens. It will contain 39 episodes. E-mail/message me for link, if you want it ;)


	33. War Council

_While walking around in Blood Pledge Castle, Mr. __Bishounen was suddenly stopped by a certain Soukoku. He could see on his dark brown eyes that he had important information to share, information that could be useful. He crossed his arms, waiting anxiously for the words that were about to escape the Great Sage's lips. _

"_He already knows," he said. The young councillor's mouth dropped wide open. He was about to reply, but the sage wasn't finished. _

"_You can't change the past, Ronja." Bishounen, or Ronja's face fell, the sadness that had been dwelling inside him taking over. _

"_Sending Miss Karachovu away wasn't a very good idea." Ronja looked up, angrily into the calm, dark brown eyes. _

"_So you're blaming it on me that-" The sage raised his hand, smiling._

"_No at all," he replied. "But if you'd paid attention during history classes you would know that it's around now-" Ronja covered the sage's mouth with his hand, seeing a familiar dark creature coming towards the both of them. _

"_He's coming."_

-

"I wonder where Lina is," Wolfram said, not taking his eyes off the wool on his lap. He seemed strangely calm, due to the circumstances. I, on the other hand was doing paper work, for once Wolfram had joined me. He was hardly ever in my office, but I was glad he was today as we didn't have much time.

"I haven't seen her since the wedding," I replied. "May be she went back to wherever she came from." Wolfram stopped knitting, hesitating for a moment before speaking up.

"I doubt she would leave without telling, but if so, what if she met Big Shimaron on her way back?" he whispered, so that Greta wouldn't hear.

"I'm sure she didn't, Wolf. Don't worry," I whispered back, smiling. He returned the smile, looking more beautiful than ever. The baby was due soon, but I didn't know whether to be exited or worried anymore. Wolfram giggled, noticing me stare on his tummy.

"I can't wait 'til little brother is born," Greta said happily. She was lying on the floordrawing as she sometimes did.

"Did you tell her she's having a brother?" Wolfram asked, looking at me. I smiled.

"Of course."

"Yuuri has told me that my little brother will be a double black just like him," Greta giggled. Wolfram rubbed his tummy.

"Do you really think so, Yuuri?"

"I do," I replied, continuing to sign a couple of documents. Wolfram's eyes wandered from me, to his tummy. His lips shaped into a smile; it was quite obvious that he also had his reasons for believing the same as I.

"Look what I drew," Greta said happily, holding up a drawing. I looked up from the paper work, she had drawn a sun, herself, me, Wolfram and another child, a child with black eyes and hair. She'd written everyone's name above their heads, except mine and Wolfram's future son. She pointed on each one of us, telling me who it was. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's beautiful, Greta," I said. She giggled.

"It's for you and Daddy Wolfram," she replied. "But my little brother needs a name." She pointed a finger at the black haired and eyed child. "What are you going to call him?"

"Well we haven't really-"

"Ronja," Wolfram said. He was looking at Greta, a smile plastered all over his face.

"R-Ronja?" I asked. "When did you decide this?" 

"That's a secret," he said, blinking at me. I smiled, shaking my head. Greta wrote 'RONJA' in big letters on the paper, putting it on my desk. I gave it to Wolfram, who's smile became even wider.

"You have talent, Greta," he said. She was about to reply when the door flew up. I first thought Konrad had finally arrived, as a war council was more than necessary at the moment, but it luckily wasn't. I was glad he had arrived before him; Mr. Bishounen.

"Heika, Geika, Princess," Mr. Bishounen greeted, bowing slightly. It was obvious that he had been running; sweat was running down his forehead and his breath was faster than normal. I looked at Wolfram, nodding towards the door.

"Can you bring Greta to our room or something?" He nodded in reply, taking Greta by the hand, having the wool and the drawing in the other. When the door was closed, I made a move telling Mr. Bishounen to sit down.

"As Konrad can arrive any minute, I don't really have the time to take you somewhere now," I said. Mr. Bishounen looked confused, but let me speak.

"The reason why I called on you is to tell you personally that I later on, before probably facing Big Shimaron in war, will pick you up and take you somewhere. I won't wait as we don't have much time, meaning if you have something that needs to be done please do it when leaving this room. Understood?" He nodded.

"Understood, Heika," he replied nervously.

"Good," I replied. "You may leave."

"Was that all?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have things to do," I said. He got up, bowed slightly and excused himself before leaving the room. A smile spread across my face.

_So it was you._

-

"Where are they?" I asked, getting impatient. Yozak shrugged.

"Konrad just went off to fetch Heika, they will probably be here any minute, Gwendal Kakaa." Speaking of the sun, the door opened and two familiar creatures thread in. One black, and one brown haired. Konrad sat down beside Yozak, whilst Yuuri Heika chose to sit at the other end of the table, facing me. I cleared my throat.

"As you all know, we have an emergency on our hands. As Big Shimaron are marching towards the city gates as we speak, we need to decide what to do about it. Just in case, but which I doubt because of Heika's kind heart, I have prepared the army in case we decide to go to war."

"I'm rather surprised that Big Shimaron has come this far without even declaring attack," Yozak said. Everyone's eyes wandered to his figure, except Yuuri's which were closed.

"It's because an heir, another enemy of theirs is about to be born," he said, opening his black eyes. He was beginning to sound as mystical as the Great Sage, how he knew everything was truly mysterious. However his conclusion did sound realistic. Yozak nodded slowly, the other men probably thinking the same as me.

"Well what do you think we should do, Heika?" Konrad asked. Yuuri sighed, an expression of sadness appearing in his eyes.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice when it's come to this," he said. "We all know how King Belal is, and therefore we have to answer Big Shimaron with the same tools. No matter what, I can't let them bring harm to New Makoku or her people."

"Are you sure that will be alright?" Yozak asked. He nodded.

"Don't forget that _they _came to _us_. Gather all the strongest Maryoku users in the country, I will also go myself. But Wolfram will stay behind. Is this decision approved, Gwendal?" he asked, looking at me who hadn't said much during the council.

"Whatever Your Majesty wishes can't be rejected. And even though it could, I do agree completely."

"Well, it's settled then," Yuuri said. "Gwendal, you will make preparations for the movement, Konrad you will gather all the Maryoku users and Yozak will stay behind, making sure everything is alright at the castle." Yozak made a funny face.

"Why do I have to stay behind? Why can't Mr. Bishounen take care of things here?" Yuuri cleared his throat, and I raised an eyebrow. I had a sneaky feeling that Mr. Bishounen wouldn't be around for much longer, not really knowing why.

"Mr. Bishounen has other things to attend to this afternoon," he replied. "Orders are orders, Gurrier." I couldn't help but smirk, Yuuri hadn't only grown personality wise, but also king wise. I got up, getting ready to prepare the army. The others followed me outside, each of them going each their paths.

"And what are you going to do, Heika?" I asked, stopping Yuuri who was about to leave, too. He smiled.

"I'm going to check upon my son and husband before going out on the battle field. I also think you should see to Günter, just in case of accidents." With that, he walked further and further away from me, and I assumed that by son he meant my little brother's somewhat growing tummy, but I had a strange feeling about it all. I shook the thoughts off my mind, I didn't have time to play detective now. I looked down to where Günter's room was, frowning.

"Günter.."

-

I was desperately trying to sew, seeing as though I found sewing funnier than knitting, which Gwendal had taught me. I brushed my silver hair back, putting it up in a ponytail as it was pretty much bugging me at the moment. My growing tummy also made it difficult to sew, but I somehow managed to use it as some sort of table. Whilst sewing, I was thinking curiously about whether Yuuri Heika, Gwendal and the others had come up with a solution. Speaking of which, the door opened and Gwendal came in.

"Günter," he said calmly. I put the sew stuff aside, getting up.

"You have reached a decision, haven't you?" I said, my eyes opening wide. "My oh my.. What have you decided, how could such a disaster happen?" Gwendal sighed.

"This is not the time to over react, Günter."

"How am I over reacting? Big Shimaron, marching against the city gates in this very moment.. Just what are they planning to do with Heika's pretty face? Ah, such a heartbreaking-"

"Günter!" Gwendal's voice suddenly sounded like light and thunder, making me shut up. The somewhat annoyed look on his face, slowly disappeared.

"We have decided to meet them in what may result in a war." I put my hand over my mouth, and surprisingly enough Gwendal pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost getting overly emotional about what I'd just heard, but left it.

"But don't worry, Günter," he said. "With the Maou on our side we will win without fail."

-

I was on my way back to Blood Pledge Castle, having been to Shinou's temple. I had taken a short cut, since the gates temporarily were occupied by King Belal's army. Due to the rumors, the king was here himself, but I didn't really care; I would protect my country at all costs.

My black hair was slightly breezing in the wind, and I hurriedly ran through the outside halls. I spotted Gwendal, who was busy preparing the army, and Dorcas who was telling Gwendal about my current location.

"At the moment the king is at Shinou's temple, probably praying to the empty room," I heard him say. His words were followed by his own laughter; however Gwendal as usual was not in the mood for jokes. I stopped running, seeing Wolfram sitting on the rail.

I breathed deeply, walking towards where my husband was sitting. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, rubbing my nose against his skin. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel him smile.

"Geika," I greeted, playfully. Wolfram giggled slightly, turning around. I could tell on the look on his face that he was worried, worried and exhausted from it. I helped him down from the rail, wrapping my arm around him. Together we watched over the busy yard, which were filled by soldiers and Maryoku possessors.

"Be careful, Yuuri," Wolfram whispered. He wasn't looking at me, he was trembling with fear. I took one of his small hands in my own, lifting his chin with a finger, forcing him to look at me. I could see on his eyes that he was close to crying, probably getting emotional due to the baby growing inside him. I blew him a soft smile.

"It will all sort out fine," I whispered back, kissing his nose. Wolfram returned the smile, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Geika!" a familiar voice yelled, referring to Wolfram. "Geeeika!"

I turned around, seeing Günter walking around in the outside halls, yelling and screaming for Wolfram. His silver hair was blowing in the wind, the sun lighting up his figure.

"Geika, your food has been prepared!"

"You better go," I said, loosening my grip on Wolfram. He didn't let go of my hand, his green eyes fixed upon my black.

"Promise me," he said. "Promise me that you will come to see me before you go." I nodded.

"I promise. Off you go," I smiled, patting his butt. Wolfram giggled, mouthing 'pervert' before giving me a hug. It was warm and loving, and I wanted it to last forever, but unfortunately it couldn't. He let go of me, walking over to where Günter was standing, screaming in desperation. I looked up on the warm sun, which were shining bright over my country. I smiled, closing my eyes, letting the wind play with my hair.

"Farewell, Ronja."


	34. Last Dance

_The day was gray and silent, even though the sun was shining over New Makoku, there was a shadow resting over the country, a warning to those daring to get close. Of course one of those fools was King Belal of Big Shimaron, who with his own eyes wanted to see his plan succeed. By his side stood his fateful servant and councillor Emerald, who did not have the same facial expression as his master. Emerald was rather worried that the plan would fail, and that the king would later regret it. But now that they had already approached the gates of New Makoku, there was no turning back and the king was in a good mood for sure, __but even though the king's plan was rather good, Maryoku was a tool which should not be played with for sure._

-

From behind a pillar, I saw my beautiful husband walk back and forth in the hall in front of Mr. Bishounen's office, a hand placed on his tummy. He had sadness written all over him, he seemed troubled indeed. He was chewing his lip on several occasions, looking caught up in his own thoughts.

I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He stopped walking, carefully letting himself fall into my embrace. He bit his lip again, sniffling a couple of times. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, and when he spoke up I noticed how his voice was cracking.

"Don't go, Yuuri," he whispered. I kissed his jaw, and he turned around facing me. His big, green eyes were filled with tears, which also ran down his cheeks like tiny rivers. I brushed them off, rubbing my nose against his, smiling sadly.

"You know I have to." He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I hugged him as tight as possible, trying to be careful due to his tummy.

"Where is Mr. Bishounen?" he asked, ignoring my question. He was trying to control his emotions, by trying to sound normal. However, it didn't exactly go according to plan as his voice was close to cracking.

"I want him here with me when you go." I didn't reply, just pulled him closer, almost feeling the emotions boiling inside Wolfram. I could hardly feel my own, it hurt too much knowing that my fate would devastate my beautiful angel.

"Wolfram," I whispered. "You must calm down." I lifted his chin, forcing him to look at me. The look in his eyes almost tore me up inside, but I somehow managed to stay calm. My lips shaped into a soft smile, and I was glad to see that he returned it. I rubbed tears off his cheeks, my black eyes looking into his beautiful green.

"No matter what the cost, I have to protect you and this kingdom," I said. "My Maryoku is more powerful than anyone else's, and since Big Shimaron had the guts to come to us, they are probably well prepared. Therefore I have to go. Yozak will look after you, I know he's not Mr. Bishounen but.." I sighed, I couldn't tell him about Mr. Bishounen.

"But Mum, Greta and Murata will also stay behind. You will be just fine. Remember what I promised when we got married?" Tears stopped falling from Wolfram's eyes, and he nodded slightly in reply. Even though he wasn't crying anymore, I knew he was worried.

"It's not me I'm worried about," he whispered softly. "It's you."

"I know, Wolfram," I smiled. "You are truly the best husband anyone have ever had." Hearing Wolfram's giggle, warmed my heart. Even though his eyes were still red from crying, he looked more beautiful than ever. I took his hand, running my finger past his wedding ring. I lifted it to my face, kissing it.

"Mr. Shibuya-Bielefeld," I said in a playful voice. "May I have this last dance?" Wolfram nodded, smiling as I slid my arm around his waist. He put his around my neck, and I couldn't tell whether we were actually moving or not. I could only see Wolfram's eyes, his eyes that reflected every single memory I had with him.

"_I've finally caught you," a voice above me said. I looked up, meeting Wolfram's emerald green eyes. His voice was strangely soft, and his eyes were shining._

"_Wolfram, why are you here?" I said, rather surprised seeing him._

"_You are a cheater after all. I put a tracking device on you so that I will be able to follow you all over the world," he replied. "Come on. I'll pull you up." _

"_Are you sure?" I said. "If things go wrong, you will also-" A smile spread across the blonde's face._

"_Then I will fall with you." _

Thinking back to that day, made me smile. Even though my fate was somewhat unrealistic, I would gladly face it. Not because I wanted to leave Wolfram before it was necessary, but because I would _disappear _happy. I also knew that Wolfram would be a great leader, until Ronja was old enough to become king himself.

It felt like time had stopped, I couldn't hear the sounds of stressed guards and soldiers running around anymore. I couldn't see the hall which we were dancing in, I could only see Wolfram, his body moving peacefully in rhythm with mine. It almost felt like being back to the day we got married, the day that I would remember even after what would soon happen.

"_With this ring I promise to become the best husband you've ever had. I mean, the only one, but the best," Wolfram giggled, wiping tears off his cheeks. He carefully placed Greta's ring on my left ring finger. "I promise to stay with you when you're ill, and to take care of you when wounded. No matter what may happen in the future, my heart is forever yours, Yuuri. I want to thank you for making me the happiest guy ever, but most of all," he placed a hand on his tummy. "Most of all for giving me this."_

I stole a quick glance of my wedding ring, also remembering my promise to him. His eyes were shining, brighter than the sun. The beauty surrounding him was overwhelming, and I couldn't help but feel a slight pain in my heart. At this point I felt rather helpless, hope was all I had. I knew my husband loved me more than life itself, the fact that I like Mr. Bishounen would soon make my leave, would leave painful marks in his heart for sure.

My eyes wandered from Wolfram's eyes, to his tummy. Luckily 'Mr. Bishounen' wasn't completely gone. I slowly looked up, our eyes meeting again. Even though I couldn't hear my own words, I knew they were clear to Wolfram.

"I love you so much."

-

_St__anding on a hill not far away from New Makoku, I could see it hadn't started yet. My dark hair was blowing in the wind; the Maryoku I possessed boiling inside me. I clenched my fist, it wasn't time yet. Even though he had warned me, he couldn't stop me, nobody could. Now that it had come to this, I had no other choice but to do it._

-

The wind was breezing silently as New Makoku's soldiers rode towards Big Shimaron's with the Maou in the front. When they stopped, Konrad Weller was about to draw his sword, but Yuuri raised his hand. Their eyes met, and Konrad nodded, understanding that his king wanted to handle this in the most peaceful way possible.

"King Belal," he said. "I would like you to bring your army back to your country. A war will bring nothing but sadness and destruction. You may turn around now, and lives will be spared. Included yours."

"My apologies, but I cannot turn away now Maou Heika," Belal smirked. "However, if you quietly deliver your son to us I might reconsider."

"How can he deliver someone to you who yet not is born?" Konrad said angrily. "And what makes you think that-" Yuuri raised his hand, stopping Sir Weller from taking action for the second time during being on the 'battle field'.

"I cannot do that," he said calmly. "All requests will be denied. If you do not turn around now, I'm afraid I'll have to delete all trace of you and your army's existence."

"As expected," Belal replied, making a sign for the soldiers to draw swords. This time Yuuri couldn't stop Konrad from taking action, as he made a sign for New Makoku's soldiers to fight Big Shimaron's, but before they could reach the goal, the Maou had appeared; using all the Maryoku he had on his disposal.

-

"It's getting quiet," the Great Sage said. He was standing in front of the window, his face emotionless, waiting for the soldiers to return. I had, strangely enough, managed to stay calm, and was currently knitting. Greta was with Anissina, and Yozak was for some strange reason guarding the door.

"I guess that means we have victory on our side," I said happily, by the thought of my husband returning. The sage sighed when seeing signs of soldiers returning, I put the wool aside and got up. From the window I saw my brothers with a carriage of some sort. Some soldiers seemed to have been wounded. I quickly looked away.

"Are you alright?" The Great Sage's question was on repeat in my mind. It came from my tummy, growing inside my body; sickness. I clenched my fist.

"I just.. I just have a bad feeling," I whispered. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure everything is alright, Sir von Shibuya-Bielefeld," he replied. I nodded, the pain slightly erasing. I sat down, trying to pick up the wool, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it, my hands were trembling; in fact my whole body was. My mind was racing, and my heart pounding in my chest, I felt clam and weird.

The door opened and someone came in. Before I even got the chance to look up, the Great Sage had disappeared. When I did, Gwendal was standing in front of me. He looked somewhat exhausted, and I could see a slight form of emotion in his eyes. I couldn't quite tell which one it was, as I wasn't thinking clear at the moment.

"Geika," he said, surprisingly kneeling in front of me. I smiled slightly.

"You don't have to call me that, Anue." Gwendal hesitated before replying, it seemed like he didn't know what to say. I felt another bad feeling surrounding me, and I looked away. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look at my brother who obviously had some sort of information to share.

"Anue," I whispered, feeling my stomach tighten. "Where is my husband?"

"Wolfram." Gwendal's voice was strangely soft. "Wolfram, look at me." I slowly turned my head, my green eyes meeting his dark blue. The expression resting over them, hit me hard like a rock.

"Yuuri Heika.." I shook my head, knowing exactly what he was going to say. No, it couldn't be. Yuuri would soon burst in the door and.. And embrace me, telling me everything was fine. That he'd never leave my side, ever again. That he'd.. He'd..

"Apparently Yuuri Heika used too much Maryoku and he.. He didn't make it."

I had never felt so hurt and confused in my whole life, never felt so helpless. While hearing Gwendal's words, words that seemed to never end, I could feel my heart slowly breaking. Sickness, anger, depression, all rushing over me at the same time. I didn't feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, I didn't feel Gwendal's arms around me. I just felt something.. Something inside me that wanted to come out. I clenched my fist, feeling physical pain shoot through my body.

"This is not a time to be angry," Gwendal said softly. His voice was so clear, yet so far away. I bit my lip hard, I couldn't hear my own words, but that didn't matter as they were meant for Gwendal.

"The baby is coming."

-

**Authors comment: **Nope, this is not the end, there's still one more chapter to go. Even though most of you probably wanna murder me right now, I hope you'll read it. Reviews appreciated ;)


	35. Our Farewell

_It was a beau__tiful day, the afternoon sun shining, lighting up New Makoku. It shone through the window of 'the great hall' where a certain blonde sat knitting, the current ruler of the country. He almost dropped the pink wool when the doors opened, he was used to being alone. In came his one and only son, heir to the throne, which within one year only would be old enough to become king._

"_It doesn't work," he said, sounding somewhat frustrated. The blonde's lips shaped into a smile. His son was always so tempted, so impatient. If there was one person in this world who did not understand the meaning of the word 'patience,' it would truly be the young Soukoku._

"_Patience, Ronja," he smiled. "You must give it time." The black haired boy clenched his fist._

"_But-" His Mother__ raised his hand, preventing him from speaking. _

"_Since you are to become the Maou, it will surely work. But I will only let you go on one condition." His son nodded, straightening his back. _

"_Understood, Hahaue."_

"_You must promise me to never reveal your true identity."_

-

It was cold. Cold, and white. White because the yard outside Shinou's temple was decorated with white, beautiful flowers, waving slowly in the slight wind. I held onto my newborn child, which truly had such black beautiful eyes and hair, just like Yuuri used to have. Might I add, still did.

The sealing of his body had been somewhat successful, and the tears had dried up on my face. I could not cry anymore as there were none of them left. Of course I wasn't the only devastated one, Yuuri's Mum was also shattered due to that her youngest son was gone.

"Geika." I turned around, facing the Great Sage, who strangely enough had called me by the title I was given. What puzzled me even more, was that even though his best friend had somewhat died, he was smiling wide. I could never quite figure him out, he'd done strange things before but this was topping the list.

"How can you smile?" I asked, hearing how shaky my voice was from crying. I rocked Ronja slowly back and forth in my arms, so that he would eventually fall asleep.

"You know that he's not dead," he said. I shook my head.

"Well just as bad as dead," I whispered regretfully. I looked up, my green eyes meeting his dark brown. The smile plastered all over his face had yet to disappear from it. It made me wonder..

"His soul will eventually return to his body," he said calmly. "May be not in your era.." He nodded towards my son. "But his." I looked down, smiling slightly at my son. Sure, I would love for Yuuri to just wake up at this instant, but at least my son would be able to meet his father.

"His body and soul has both been safely sealed, but parted from one another," he continued. "But I'm sure that even though you can't physically be together.." He didn't finish the sentence, but I knew what he was going to say. The unsaid words gave me a small piece of hope.

"But how-"

"According to your brothers and a couple of other witnesses, it was like some.. Some sort of strange power helped him," he said, still smiling. I had a feeling that the Great Sage knew everything about it, seeing as though he sounded more mysterious than ever. It was almost scary.

"Or may be he was just lucky because he was wearing the scarf you made for him," he said, sounding somewhat normal. "He did call it his 'lucky charm' after all."

He bowed slightly, mouthing 'excuse me' before leaving me to mourn. I looked up on the sun, which were hidden behind the slight fog. However it seemed to be shining brighter than ever, it was warming up my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"_Wolfram."_

My eyes snapped open. Was it just my imagination or did I actually hear my husband's voice?

"_Remember what I promised?" _

Tears filled up my eyes, running down my already wet cheeks, I couldn't control them. I looked all around me, almost expecting to see Yuuri. But I knew he wasn't there, as his voice was faded; it was coming from elsewhere, not here and now.

"_Remember what I promised?" _ he asked again. I nodded slightly.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I remember what you promised."

"_Whenever you miss me__, whenever you are scared or sad, whenever you feel lonely, look at the ring I've granted you," _ he said calmly, almost quoting himself. My eyes wandered from the sun, to the golden ring placed on my left ring finger. It was shining bright, and I couldn't help but feel tears forming in my eyes again. I missed Yuuri so much that it was almost impossible to bear, but I didn't let them fall.

"Yes," I whispered. "I know."

"_You mustn't cry too much, my love. Our son will look af__ter you for sure, and so will I, like I promised. My body might be sleeping, but my soul isn't, and neither is my heart. It will always be with you." _

I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from falling. His words felt so good, yet they hit me like a thousand of knives hitting all over my body, stabbing my heart. It was so unfair.

"_Wolfram.." _ his voice was somewhat fading, it sounded like he was whispering, and I knew it was soon time to tell him goodbye.

"_This is not our farewell."_

After that, I could not hear his voice nor feel his presence. His last sentence somewhat warmed me up, I felt calmer than earlier. Ronja was now sleeping soundly in my arms, and the fog had disappeared. Even though the country was mourning, it was surely a beautiful morning. In my arms I held the people's new hope, the boy who would continue his father's rule when reaching the age of sixteen. My tiny lips shaped into a small smile, recalling Yuuri's last words.

_This is not our farewell._

-

**Epilogue**

I opened my emerald green eyes, noticing I'd fallen asleep in my red, silky gown. The sun was rising, slowly warming up the bedroom which had once belonged to both me and my husband. In the hall, a child's laughter could be heard. I smiled to myself, this time awaiting what, or who, would soon appear. The door opened, and a green haired woman came in. _Gisela._

"Geika," she greeted, bowing slightly. I nodded towards her, smiling.

"Geika, your son." My eyes wandered from her, to the black haired boy holding her hand. His big, black eyes were focusing on me, they were smiling as usual.

"Hahaue," he screamed happily, running towards me. His scream was filled with joy, and I caught him as he reached the edge of the bed. He laughed cutely, cuddling into my chest. I ran my fingers through his black hair, which felt like silk. He was such a beautiful child, and I greeted him playfully.

"Good morning, Mr. Bishounen."

**THE END.**

-

**Authors comment: **Thank you all for reading my story, which I somehow managed to knock together. You have all been the best readers an author can have. I'm going to write a sequel called 'Photograph Of You' which I eventually will be posting, probably not this week though. I'll be glad if you are interested in reading it. Thank you again, for bearing with my somewhat –insane- OOC fanfiction ;). Oh and for all of you who are confused as to why Wolfram called Ronja 'Mr. Bishounen' at the end, he did it because 'Bishounen' means 'pretty boy' in Japanese.


End file.
